Falling to pieces
by Wordswehide
Summary: Amaya, eine 22 jährige Kunoichi hat sich nach 5 Jahren endlich von ihren Albträumen erholt und ist nun bei der Anbu. Nach der Auflösung von Team 13 durch Shisuis urplötzlichem Tod und Itachis Rückzug in die Einsamkeit, lebt Amaya allein und versucht alles, um noch das zu schützen was ihr geblieben ist. Bis sie eines Tages von der Akatsuki entführt wird. - Itachi/Oc/Kakashi
1. Prolog

"Don't wait for a knight in shining armor. Your savior's reflected in the mirror." - Billy Talent

 _Prologe_

Eine blutrote Sonne ging gerade am Horizont herunter. Diese Nacht konnte nichts Gutes verheißen. Gedankenversunken stieg in die vorbereitete Badewanne und schrubbte mir sanft die Schmutzreste des heutigen Trainings vom Leib. Ich musste Seufzen und versank im lauwarmen Wasser. Training war mir zu Zeit ein Wort, welches ich nicht ausstehen konnte. Nach Shisuis unerklärlichem tot und Itachi's Rückzug in die Einsamkeit hatte sich Team 13 aufgelöst. Itachi war nun bei der Anbu Einheit als Teamkapitän und ich trainierte so hart wie es ging um auch der Anbu beizutreten. Das ist Shisuis letzter Wunsch gewesen, mich in der Anbu zu sehen und und zu wissen dass ich Konohagakure verteidigen kann. An seinem Gedanken spürte ich, dass lautlose Tränen an meinen Wangen herunter liefen. Shisui. Er ist immer wie ein großer Bruder für mich gewesen. Er besuchte mich oft zu Hause, half mir beim Training und beschützte mich vor dem Blicken viele anderer Jungen. Und Itachi? Meine Gefühle zu ihm konnte ich nicht definieren. Er beschützte mich zwar auch immer, doch er war nicht wie ein Bruder für mich, sondern viel viel mehr. Letzendlich war ich diejenige, die Team 13 zusammen gehalten hatte. Immer bin ich die optimistische und fröhliche Kameradin gewesen. Habe die Jungs motiviert und sie von ihrem desoliden Leben abgelenkt. Doch jetzt hatte sich alles verändert. Nun bin ich selbst distanziert gegenüber allem anderen im Dorf geworden. Ich hatte niemanden mehr. Meine Eltern wurden, als ich noch zwei Jahre alt gewesen bin, von zwei feindlichen Ninja im dritten Shinobiweltkrieg umgebracht. Und seitdem lebte ich alleine. Ich spürte wie sich meine Tränen mit dem Wasser vermischten und ich richtete mich schließlich wieder auf. Still griff ich zu meinem Badehandtuch und trocknete mich ab. Langsam stieg ich aus der Wanne Und griff nach meinem Nachtkleid, um es über zu ziehen. Nachdem ich dann meine Haare trocken geföhnt hatte, glitt mein mein Blick zur Uhr. Oh Mist. Ich saß allen Ernstes drei ganze Stunden im Bad? Ich seufzte und dachte zurück an meinem harten Training. Mein leichtes Lächeln verstummte, als ich aus dem Bad hervortrat und die offene Terrassentür erblickte. Der Wind ließ die langen Vorhänge durch den Raum Wehen und der Mondschein erleuchtete mein Zimmer. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich alles fest zugemacht hatte, bevor ich duschen gegangen war. Ohne hektische Bewegungen zu machen Griff ich nach Shisuis Kunai, welcher auf meiner Kommode lag und Schlich langsam zu den weit geöffneten Türen. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mit jedem Schritt den ich an die Türen machte. Meine schmerzenden Gelenke hatten sich zwar vom warmen Wasser des Bades erholt, aber ich war einfach zu erschöpft um mich konzentrieren zu können. "Amaya?" Mein Herz stockte, als ich diese Stimme hinter meinem Rücken hörte und unabsichtlich fiel Shisuis Kunai aus meiner Hand mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem Boden. "Amaya." Flüsterte er nun und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ich seinen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte. In Zeitlupe drehte ich mich um und blickte geradewegs in Itachis Sharingan Augen. "Itachi."wisperte ich und versuchte vergeblich meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Seitdem Shisui's Tod, bin ich ihm nie mehr begegnet. Wie auch? Er ist immer unterwegs gewesen auf Missionen. Und ich saß immer zu Hause und habe hart trainiert. Und nun stand er vor mir. Er hatte sich verändert. Er wirkte noch einsamer, zurückgezogen und… Kälter. Nur seine Worte und seine Augen waren noch voller Wärme. "Amaya.. Es tut mir so leid." Flüsterte er und hob seine rechte Hand, um meine Tränen mit voller Sanftmütigkeit und Verständnis wegzuwischen. Sein defektes Sharingan ruhte immer noch auf meinen weit geöffneten Sturmgrauen Augen und ich holte schließlich tief Luft, um ihn das zu sagen, was ich seit jeher gefühlt habe: "Itachi..ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." Egal wie stark er war, er konnte seine Gefühle nicht verstecken. Ich spürte unter meinen Händen wie seine Brust sich zusammen zog und die Luft aus seinen Lungen wich. "Amaya, Pass gut auf diesen Kunai auf." Sagte er leise und löste seine Augen von meinen, als er mir vorsichtig die Hände öffnete und Shisuis Kunai hineinlegte. Meine Tränen fielen wie Regentropfen auf die silberne Oberfläche des Kunais und ich umklammerte die Waffe fester. Erinnerungen bahnten ihren Weg in meine Gedanken. Erinnerungen und wunderschöne Momente mit Shisui und Itachi verdichteten meine Gefühle und brachten das Fass zum Überlaufen. Ich würde definitiv keine weiteren Verluste aushalten können. Meine Lippen fing an zu Beben und ich ließ mich gegen Itachis Brust fallen und er legte Vorausahnend und beschützend seine Arme um meinen zitternden Körper. Behutsam begleitete er mich an meinem Bett und schob mich auf seinen Schoß, nachdem er sich auf meinem Bett gesetzt hatte. Unsere Gesichter waren nun nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt und ich blickte wimmernd in seine roten Augen: "Itachi. Ich schaffe das nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr." Für einen Moment war alles still. Ich ließ mich erschöpft wieder gegen seine Brust fallen und wimmerte leise weiter. Irgendetwas schmerzte in meinem Inneren. Es tat so weh. Plötzlich spürte ich sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Er küsste sanft meinen Scheitel und ließ lautlose Tränen in meinen Haaren zurück. Und so verharrten wir für einige Minuten, mein Zimmer füllend mit meinem Wimmern und Itachis lautlosen Trauern. Mir war im Moment alles egal. Solange Itachi bei mir war, War ich glücklich und fühlte mich vollkommen. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich von mir und hob mit einem Finger mein Kinn, sodass ich in seine wässrigen Augen schauen musste. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder und seine Augen fokussierten sich völlig auf meine. "Amaya, du musst mir zwei Sachen versprechen." Seine vom Kämpfen angerauten Finger fuhren zärtlich durch meine pechschwarzen Haare und schoben ein paar Strähnen aus meinem tränenverschmierten Gesicht. "Versprich mir, dass du auf Sasuke aufpassen wirst." Ich schluckte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Für Itachi war Sasuke doch sein ein und alles. "Aber Itachi..." "Shh, versprich es mir." "Ja, ich werde auf Sasuke aufpassen." Er seufzte erleichtert und legte vorsichtig seine Hand an meine linke Wange und Strich behutsam über meine Narbe. "Nun versprich mir, dass du immer Vertäuen in mir haben wirst." "Itachi...ich..." "Bitte Amaya..." Flüsterte er und liebkoste meine Haare mit seinen warmen Fingern. Ich hob meinen Blick und schaute in seine Augen: "Itachi, Das habe ich doch schon immer getan und ich werde es auch weiterhin tun." Ich spürte wie seine Muskeln sich entspannten und ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien: "Amaya, es tut mir so Leid..." Plötzlich spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen und ich hielt unbewusst meinen Atem an. Itachi, er... "Amaya, ich habe dich schon immer geliebt." Murmelte er während einem weiteren sanften Kuss und zog mein Gesicht näher zu seinem. Es war mein Aller erster Kuss und ich war an seine Lippen gebunden, hatte keine Ahnung was gerade mit mir geschah. Dann noch Itachi, den Jungen der mir von klein auf and Herz gewachsen war. Es war unbeschreiblich. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Teilen seines Körpers und ich spürte, dass all die Emotionen von den vergangen Jahren in diesem Kuss gesteckt wurden. Itachi liebte mich. Ich konnte das einfach nicht fassen. "Amaya." Flüsterte er nun mit zitternder Stimme und löste ganz langsam seine Lippen von meinen, während seine Augen immer noch auf meinen weit geöffneten ruhten. Ich war einfach zu geschockt, um seine Gefühle zu erwidern, ihn zurück zu küssen. Ja ich liebte ihn. "Itachi... Ich lie..." Plötzlich spürte ich, dass meine Sicht verschwamm, sein Gesicht sich von meinem entfernte. Das Einzige, woran ich mich noch erinnern konnte, waren Itachis tränengefüllten Sharingan Augen, die mich schmerzerfüllt anschauten. Dann fiel ich in einem schwarzen Traum, und wünschte, dass dieser nie eine Ende finden würde.


	2. Dead silence

Present

„ _We're living underneath the land of sorrow."_

"Ka..kakashi... Jetzt mach mal nicht so einen Aufstand... Ich will doch nur noch..." „Ich begleite dich nach Hause." sprach mein bester Freund mit Entschlossenheit und stellte sich vor mir hin. Ich ignorierte seine Worte und ließ mit einem Seufzen erneut meine Begleitung, den wunderbaren Sake in meinen Hals fließen. Ich meine wer sollte schon etwas gegen eine Auszeit von den ganzen Missionen der A und S Klasse haben? „Ich will aber nicht nach Hause, du Idiot. Ich will noch etwas Spaß haben." murrte ich genervt und griff nach dem nächsten Sake, um den erneuten Kick in meinen Venen zu spüren, wurde aber strikt aufgehalten. „Zuerst würde ich dir empfehlen, dein Kleid mal zurecht zu rücken. Und dann können wir weiter reden, Prinzessin." sagte er seufzend und half mir auf die Beine. Tatsächlich war ein blöder Spaghetti Träger von meinem schwarzen Cocktailkleid runtergerutscht, aber mein Kopf war einfach zu benebelt, sodass ich nicht mal daran kam. „Steh doch nicht so blöd rum und hilf mir mal." stöhnte ich gereizt und stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen vor ihm hin, um in seine ausdruckslosen Augen blicken zu können. Seine zögerliche Berührung an meinem Schlüsselbein ließ mich leicht zusammenzucken und ich wendete abrupt meinen Blick ab: „Warum bist du überhaupt hier. Ich dachte du wolltest heute noch Bericht bei Tsunade erstatten." Ich spürte anhand von seiner Bauchmuskulatur sein sanftes Lachen an meinem Rücken, als er mich aus der Bar auf die Straße schob. „Ich muss doch schließlich auf meine Prinzessin aufpassen." Ich seufzte unüberhörbar und stalkste orientierungslos durch die leere Straße. Diese scheiß Schuhe! Grimmig blieb ich plötzlich stehen und knallte mit dem Rücken an meinem besten Freund, der immer noch hinter mir war. „Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so urplötzlich entschieden hast abrupt stehen zu bleiben." sagte er seelenruhig und wich meinem Rücken nicht aus. „Du musst deine Zeit nicht an mir verschwenden, Kakashi." keuchte ich, ohne mich auch nach hinten zu wenden und zog meine High Heels von meinen Füßen. Na endlich. Meine Füße spürten wieder Freiheit, aber auf einmal drohte ich umzukippen, wurde aber von zwei festen Armen aufgefangen. Oh man, zum einem spielte mein benebelter Verstand nicht mehr mit, und zum anderen meine blöden Füße auch nicht. „Ich verschwende nie meine Zeit nicht an dir, ich trage dich erst mal nach Hause." sagte er fest entschlossen und hob mich mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme, an seinem warmen Körper. Bei mir angekommen legte er mich sanft auf meinem Bett und deckte mich zu. Mein Herz pochte so laut, dass ich sicher war, dass er es auch hören konnte. Er lächelte leicht, als ob er Gedanken lesen konnte und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich es laut heraus gesprochen hatte, da mein Verstand schon längst abgedankt hatte. Ich spürte das Blut und die Hitze in mein Gesicht schießen und würde jetzt am liebsten einfach nur sterben wollen, aber er lächelte immer noch auf eine unbeschreibliche schöne Art, sodass ich einfach alles um mir vergaß. Wie konnte er immer nur so ruhig sein? „Schlaf gut und erhol' dich, Prinzessin." „Bleibst du jetzt wieder länger in Konoha?" Er seufzte und küsste zärtlich meine Stirn. „Ich hoffe es." „Ich bin keine Prinzessin." murmelte ich noch in den Schlaf eindösend und spürte, wie eine kühle Luft meine offenen Schulterblätter streifte. „Du wirst immer meine Prinzessin bleiben." flüsterte eine leise Stimme fast unhörbar und dann fiel ich in den Schlaf, mich mental auf den morgigen Kater vorbereitend.

„Amaya! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" schrie eine wütende Stimme und trieb meine Kopfschmerzen zum Spitzpunkt. „Yuugao, ich höre dich, aber ich war abgelenkt." beklagte ich, hielt meinen schmerzenden Kopf fest und versuchte die Balance meines Chakras zu halten. „Amaya, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass du nicht so viel trinken sollst?" stöhnte sie und rollte ihre hellbraunen Augen, als sie meinen Zustand bemerkt hatte. „Ist es denn schon wieder wegen..." „Wie läufts denn so mit Hayate?" sprach ich schnell dazwischen, um das Thema umzulenken und hoffte. Sie seufzte: „Bist du nicht etwas jung dafür?" „Bitte, Yuugao, ich bin 22 und du nur DREI Jahre älter!" rief ich empört, immer noch auf dem Wasser stehend. „Nunja, er ist jetzt, wie immer auf Missionen und seine Hustenanfälle werden nicht besser, aber ich habe von Tsunade erfahren, dass er bald zurück sein wird." „Das sind doch gute Nachrichten." lächelte ich nun und lief übers Wasser zum Ufer, um nichts zu riskieren. „Hier, trag dieses Pfefferminzöl auf deine Schläfen und deine Stirn auf und geh jetzt mal etwas anständiges essen." seufzte sie erneut und drückte eine kleine Dose in meine Hand, bevor sie endgültig im Schatten der Bäume verschwand. Ich grinste. Yuugao war also doch noch für etwas nützlich. Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg nach Hause und rubbte mir das weiße schmierige Zeug ins ganze Gesicht. Schon nach einiger Zeit spürte ich, dass mein ganzer Körper sich entspannte und abkühlte. Yuugao, du bist schon immer meine Retterin gewesen. Nachdem meine Kopfschmerzen endgültig verflogen waren, nahm ich ein langes Bad und schlüpfte in meine grauen Trainingsklamotten. Meine schwarzen Haare knotete ich zusammen in einen Messy Bun und schnappte mir noch eine Mandarine, bevor ich mich wieder energiegeladen auf dem Weg zum versteckten Trainingslager der Anbu machte. „Na, Amaya.. wohin geht's denn so eilig?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich nicht um, bereits wissend, wer mich schon seit dem Morgen verfolgte. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Trainingslager. Willst du mitkommen, Genma?" „Natürlich begleite ich dich zum Training. Ich war auch gerade auf dem Weg..." „Amaya!" Vor mir erschien plötzlich ein maskierter Anbu und ich hielt an, um seiner Bitte nachzugehen. „Tsunade schickt mich, du sollst sofort in ihr Büro." Ich nickte dankend und schaute meinem Kollegen hinterher, bis mich eine andere Stimme unterbrach. „Das war's dann wohl mit dem Training, schätze ich..." Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und schnitt eine Grimasse: „Nun, Genma ich darf wieder auf eine Mission!" Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und fing an zu lachen: „Freu' dich bloß nicht zu früh, vielleicht will Tsunade ja nur eine Lektion über dein Trinkverhalten halten." Ich verdrehte meine Augen und schritt näher zu ihm. Langsam legte ich meine rechte Hand auf seine Wange und blickte in seine warmen braunen Augen. Eine Spannung bildete sich zwischen unseren Körpern, ich atmete flacher als zuvor. Als ich spürte, dass sich sein Gesicht meinem näherte, zog ich ihm unerwartet sein Senbon aus dem Mund, drehte mich blitzschnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und fing an, um mein Leben zu rennen. Vor Lachen meinen Bauch haltend rann ich mit Genmas Senbon über die Dächer Konohagures und bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, dass er sich vom Schock erholt hatte. „Na warte Amaya! Wenn ich dich kriege...!" schrie seine aufgebrachte Stimme irgendwo hinter mir und ich beschleunigte vor Angst, sowie voller Schadenfreunde meine Geschwindigkeit. Meine Seele aus dem Leib lachend sprang ich über die Dächerkanten, versuchte mich nicht fangen zu lassen. Ich stoppte schließlich als ich am Waldrand angekommen war und sah mich schnell um. Mist. Eine Sackgasse, ohne Erlaubnis dufte ich hier nicht weiter. Schnell drehte ich mich um und hielt meinem Atem an. Genma... er war weg. War er mir überhaupt bis hierhin gefolgt? Während ich grübelte, bemerkte ich nicht, wie eine Hand meine Taille griff und mich zu Boden schmiss. Aufschreiend folgen meine Fäuste durch die Luft, aber seine Hände hielten meine Arme zu sehr fest und seine Knie drückten meine Beine gegen das weiche Gras. „Jetzt habe ich dich." grinste Genma siegessicher und löste seinen Senbon aus meiner Hand, bevor er es behutsam ins Gras neben uns legte. Ich erwartete das Schlimmste. Doch anstatt seine Lippen zu spüren, fing er an mich zu kitzeln. Oh nein, er wusste, dass ich unheimlich sensibel war. „GENMA! ICH BEKOMME KEINE LUFT MEHR!" lachte ich hilflos und unter ihm und verkrampfte mich, um seinen geübten Fingern zu entweichen, doch ohne Erfolg. Ich begann zu treten und zu strampeln, und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass diese Quälerei irgendwann ein Ende finden würde. Plötzlich hörten wir einen Husten hinter uns und ich blickte mit Tränen in meinen Augen hoch. Hayate war anscheinend gerade von einer Mission zurückgekehrt und beobachte uns nun mit einem verlegten, doch amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. „Hayate! Hilf mir!" formte ich unbeholfen mit Lippen und hoffte, dass Yuugaos Freund mich irgendwie retten würde. Meine Lachtränen fielen nun quer übers Gesicht in meine nun aufgegenagen Haare und ich zuckte bei jeder Berührung zusammen. Genma störte Hayates Anwesenheit nicht. Meine Lachen formten sich nach einiger Zeit in quälende Schreie um Hilfe und ich schwor, dass ich Genma und Hayate den Hals umdrehen würde, nachdem ich hiermit fertig war. „Genma, nun lass sie doch los. Sie bekommt keine Luft mehr." lachte Hayate und zerrte Genma von mir weg. Ich keuchte und setzte mich auf. „Ihr könnt was erleben.." schwor ich tief nach Luft schnappend und wollte meine Fingerzeichen bilden, als mich eine andere Stimme davon abhielt: „Amaya, Tsunade wird nicht lange auf dich warten. Mach dich jetzt lieber auf dem Weg und du kannst dann später deine Rachepläne ausüben." Izumo stand mit den Armen vor dem Oberkörper gekreuzt vor uns und legte seinen Kopf schief, als er meinen Zustand sah. „Das werde ich, ganz bestimmt." knurrte ich, schenkte den grinsenden Jonins einen Todesblick und machte mich aus dem Staub, nachdem ich meine Kleidung zurecht gerichtet hatte. In Tsunades Büro angekommen, erwarteten mich schon eine sehr verärgerte Tsunade und ein ausgelassener, doch angespannter Raido. „Was fällt dir nur ein! Weißt du eigentlich WIE LANGE WIR HIER SCHON AUF DICH WARTEN?" Ich zuckte bei Tsunades Stimme zusammen und richtete meinen Blick auf Tonton, die nun aus ihrem Schlaf aufgeweckt wurde und sich duckte, als Tsunade ein Buch nach mir warf, welches ich aber mit Leichtigkeit abfing und sie somit noch saurer machte. Eigentlich mochte ich Tsunade, aber... bevor sie mit noch mehr Gegenständen auf mich werfen konnte, unterbrach Raido die brenzlige Situation zum Glück: „Lady Tsunade, wenn wir noch mehr Zeit verlieren, werden wir zu spät kommen." Sie stellte sich auf die Beine und sah uns durch ihre zusammengepressten Augenschlitzen an. „Amaya..." fing sie drohend an... wurde aber erneut von dem ungeduldigen Raido unterbrochen: „Lady Tsunade..." „WAS?" ihre Augen durchbohrten ihn und wandten sich dann zu mir. Ich schluckte und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, um das Zittern zu vermeiden. „Raido, du wirst ihr die Mission auf dem Weg erklären und Amaya..." Sie hielt kurz inne, setzte sich dann wieder zurück auf ihrem Stuhl: „Du wirst um Punkt 13 Uhr am Tor mit deinem Gepäck da sein. Die Mission wird Zeit und euer Können beanspruchen. Wegtreten!"


	3. Don't count on the wicked

„ _You say you don't care if the atom drops_ _  
_ _You say you don't care if the world is lost_ _  
_ _They'll never break you if you're strong enough_ _  
_ _They'll never change you if you turn your anger into_ _  
_ _hope."_

Wir verbeugten uns und apparierten zurück in unsere eigenen Wohnungen, um unser Gepäck zusammen zu stellen. Innerlich war ich zwar überglücklich endlich eine Mission nach einer langen Pause bekommen zu haben, doch... Kakashi war endlich nach langer Zeit zurück und ich habe gedacht, dass wir... „Amaya. Wohin gehst du?" schnitt plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme in meine Gedanken und ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, ohne mich umzudrehen. „Ich habe eine langzeitige Mission zu erfüllen, Kakashi." flüsterte ich etwas unruhig und stopfte die letzten Waffen in meinen Rucksack. „Wer wird dich begleiten?" „Raido." Sein erleichtertes Aufseufzen ließ mich nachdenklich werden und ich stemmte meine Hände an die Hüfte, seine abwesenden Augen suchend und genau wissend, wen er nicht besonders mochte: „Hättest du lieber, dass Genma mich begleiten würde? Oh ja, dann würde ich gerne seinen Hals umdrehen oder ihn im Wasserfall-Jutsu ertrinken lassen." murmelte ich rachsüchtig und band meinen Stirnband um meinen Oberarm, das Tattoo der Anbu verdeckend. „Amaya." „Ja, Kakashi?" „Komm her." Ich seufzte, schritt zu ihm und ließ mich gegen seine Brust fallen. Meine Anspannung beruhigte sich etwas, als seine Finger durch meine Haare strichen und er sanft meinen Scheitel küsste. Das ließ mich leicht zusammen zucken, ich versuchte immer wieder die verschwommenen Bilder aus meinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, aber vergeblich.

Past

„Amaya! Pass auf!" Shisuis Warnung erreichte mich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt und ich spürte wie der Kunai an meinen Augenwinkeln, meine Wange leicht streifend vorbeizischte, und sich in den Baum hinter meinem Rücken bohrte. „Itachi! Du hättest sie fast verletzt!" schrie Shisui und sprang vom Baum herab, Itachi verärgert angiftend. Ich winkte ab: „Jungs, es ist nichts passiert. Mir geht es..." „Lass mich mal kurz schauen." erklang plötzlich Itachis ruhige Stimme vor mir, aber ich lehnte seine Hilfe ab: „Itachi, das ist nur ein Schnitt, mir ist wirklich nichts..." „Amaya." Ich zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, diese Stimmlage kannte ich nur zu gut. Itachi war hartnäckig und ließ meine Bewegungen nicht aus den Augen, als er meine linke Wange in die Hand nahm und die Schnittwunde genauer untersuchte. „Shisui, in meiner Tasche ist eine Salbe. Bring mir sie, bitte." Shisui grunzte unüberhörbar und brachte Itachi ohne Einwände die Salbe. „Anfangs brennt es vielleicht etwas, aber Schmerzen halten nicht lange an, wenn man sie gewöhnt ist." flüsterte er und verteilte sanft die stechende Salbe auf meine Wunde. Ich hielt meine Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, seine so gut wie möglich vermeidend. Erst als seine warmen Finger sich von meiner Wange entfernten, schaute ich hoch und blickte in seine pechschwarzen Pupillen. „Danke." wisperte ich kaum hörbar und stand auf. „Ich schätzte Training ist vorrüber. Hey Amaya, was dagegen, wenn ich heute bei dir vorbeikomme?" riss mich Shisui aus den Gedanken und lächelte mich schief an. Meine Mundwinkel verzogen sich leicht nach oben und ich nickte: „Was möchtet ihr denn gerne essen?" „Also ich würde..." „Ich kann leider nicht kommen, ich muss noch auf eine Mission." seufzte Itachi, Shisui unterbrechend und bekam dafür einen Schlag auf den Kopf verpasst. „Itachi, ich bin auch bei der Anbu und lange noch nicht so beschäftigt, wie du! Das ist das erste Mal nach Monaten, dass wir zusammen trainiert haben und wir uns überhaupt wiedersehen!" rief Shisui empört und richtete seinen Stirnband. Itachi respektierte seinen Cousin und erwiderte nichts. Ich schluckte leise und versuchte einen Kompromiss zu finden: „Wenn Itachi eine Mission hat, dann können..." „Nein Amaya. Seitdem Itachi in der Anbu ist, vernachlässigt er dich. Das darf nicht passieren. Wir sind doch ein Team, oder nicht?" sagte Shisui und zog Itachi auf die Beine. Nachdem beide nun bei der Anbu waren und ich nicht, waren wir eigentlich kein Team mehr, wir wurden aufgelöst. Aber uns verband unsere lange Freundschaft. Seit 14 Jahren waren wir nun befreundet. Meine Beziehung zu Shisui wurde immer ausgeprägter und inniger, während ich mich von Itachi immer mehr distanzierte. „Ich muss noch zum... ich muss noch Blumen kaufen. Wir sehen uns dann um 21 Uhr bei mir." stellte ich zögernd fest und ließ die beiden am Trainingsplatz zurück. So schnell mich meine Beine trugen, rannte ich zu Inoichis Blumenladen und bezahlte für einen Bund weißer Lilien. Dann lief ich geradewegs zum Steindenkmal außerhalb der Stadt und legte sie vor den Namen meiner Eltern. Ich ließ mich ins Gras fallen und schloss meine Augen. Nun, wer bin ich? Ich heiße Amaya Otsutsuki, bin 16 Jahre alt und ganz gut mit Shisui Uchiha und Itachi Uchiha befreundet. Mit ihnen waren wir mal Team 13. Ihre Eltern jedoch meiden mich, da ich bis jetzt nur den Rang eines Chunins inne habe und ich lebe alleine. Ich habe zwar ein Kekkei Genkei, das Meiton und Hyoton, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie man das anwenden kann. Unser Sensei ist seit 3 Jahren schon tot. Ich kenne niemanden anderen, vertraue nur Hokage Sarutobi und das war's. Wer bin ich? Ich spürte, wie stille Tränen an meinen Wangen tropften und dachte an nichts. Würde ich je ein richtiger Shinobi werden können? Würde ich je das Opfer meiner Eltern gutheißen können? Ich fühlte nicht, dass zwei starke Arme mich hochtrugen und mich auf den Schoß von ihm zogen. An seinem Körperbau wusste ich aber sofort, dass es nur eine bestimmte Person sein konnte. Schluchzend rollte ich mich zusammen, vergrub mein Gesicht an seiner Brust und ließ mich von ihm meinen Rücken streicheln. „Shh Amaya, alles ist gut." flüsterte er in mein Ohr und küsste voller Sänfte meinen Scheitel, mir Ruhe für den Abend versprechend.

Present

„Oh scheiße!" „Amaya?" „Kakashi ich bin bereits 10 min. zu spät!" schrie ich hysterisch und sprang aus seiner Umarmung. „Amaya..." „Ich.. Raido..Tsunade..SCHEIßE!" „Amaya." Ich blickte auf und wurde erneut von Kakashi an seinem Körper gezogen. „Amaya, pass auf dich auf." Ich seufzte und löste mich widerwillig. „Ja, Kakashi. Das werde ich." Er nickte, küsste sanft meine Stirn und verschwand. Ich presste meine Zähne zusammen und apparierte mit meinem Rucksack und meiner aufgesetzten Anbu Maske zu den Toren, einen Raido bereits ungeduldig warten sehend. „Sorry für die Verspätung." rief ich von Weitem und rannte auf ihn zu, Kotetsu und Izumo ignorierend.„Du wirst deine Maske nicht brauchen." sagte er und spuckte das Grashalm aus seinem Mund. „Aber.." „Du wirst diese Mission nicht als Anbu antreten, sondern als Jonin." Ich nickte verständlich und schmiss meine Maske Kotetsu zu, der am Tor mit Izumo Wache hielt und ihn sofort auffing. „Ich werde das gut aufbewahren, Süße." Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen und folgte Raido aus dem Dorf, die äußere Grenze überquerend. Er sah sehr fokussiert aus und ich bemerkte, dass er den Weg zum Wasser Reich einschlug. Ich seufzte, ihn nicht noch mehr reizen wollend und folgte ihm ohne einen Geräusch zu machen. Gegen Abend schlugen wir unser Lager im Wald, neben einem Wasserfall auf und Raido besorgte Feuerholz, während ich am Aufbau der Zelte beschäftigt war. Nachdem ich mit dem Essen fertig war, erhob ich mich und nickte ihm zu: „Raido, ich gehe mich frisch machen, dann würde ich dich bitten mich über die Mission aufzuklären." „Pass auf dich auf." antwortete er nur und wandte sich seinen übrigem Essen zu. Ich schnappte mir ein Handtuch und entfernte mich unserem Lager, um mich zum Wasserfall zu begeben. Er war wunderschön. Der Mondschein schien ins Wasser und ließ es an der Oberfläche glitzern. Ich atmete tief durch, zog mich aus und schritt schnell ins Wasser. Es war kalt, sehr kalt, und ging mir nur bis zur Taille, aber es störte mich kaum. Kälte entspannte mich, anders als die heißen Bäder. Sie machten mich einfach nur nervöser und spannten mich unnötig an. Seufzend wusch ich mir die Schmutzreste vom Oberkörper und spritze mir etwas abkühlendes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als ich gerade aus dem Wasser raus wollte, hörte ich plötzlich aus der gegenübergesetzten Richtung Geräusche und zögerte keine Sekunde, um meine Fingerzeichen zu formen: „Hyoton!" Und schon flogen mithilfe des Wassers und Windes aus meiner Umgebung Eisstäbe auf den Schatten meines Angreifers zu. Der Schatten wich zwar geschickt aus, aber ich spürte, dass Eisstäbe in seinem Arm stecken geblieben waren. Okay, ich hatte ihn verletzt, aber ich brauchte dringend mein Handtuch. Mist! „Amaya!" Mein Blick schoss hoch und ich verdeckte so gut es ging meinen freien Oberkörper mit meinen Armen. Mist, mist, mist! Raido trat aus dem Schatten hervor, hielt schmerzend seinen verletzten Arm fest. Als er hochschaute errötete er in einem zu dunklem Rotton und ich presste mich nur noch fester in meine Arme. „Raido! Was um aller Welt machst du hier?!" rief ich ihm zähneknirschend und ebenfalls leicht errötet zu. Er schien nach einer angespannten Ewigkeit endlich seine Worte zu finden: „Wir werden angegriffen. Das sind zu viele, wir müssen sofort weiter!"


	4. Swallowed up by the ocean

"The bluest skies turned into grey  
Through tortured eyes I watched you change  
Our paradise went up in flames"

Ich hätte jetzt im Moment alle, einschließlich Raido umbringen können, aber wir durften nicht allzu sehr auffallen. „Ich versuche manche aufzuhalten, und du kannst dich solange umziehen. Renne Richtung Westen, ich werde dich einholen." befiehl er, drehte sich endlich um und verschwand hinter den Bäumen. Ich konnte nun aus dem Wasser steigen und zog mir meine Klamotten sofort über, ohne mich abzutrocknen. Fluchend rannte ich in die Richtung, die Raido vorgeschlagen hatte und hielt dabei meine Augen nach Feinden offen. Der Mondschein erleuchtete den Feldweg und je weiter ich rannte, desto kühler wurde die Luft. Mist, konnte Raido überhaupt alleine kämpfen? Ich hatte ihn doch am Arm verletzt. Mist! Ich hielt abrupt an und drehte mich in die entegegengesetzte Richtung, mit fester Absicht nach Raido zu gucken. Er konnte nicht so lange brauchen. Irgendwas ist bestimmt passiert. Mit beschleunigter Geschwindigkeit sah ich zu, dass ich Raido früh genug helfen konnte. Nach einiger Zeit kam ich mit pitschnassen Klamotten an unser Lager und der Anblick schockte mich. Alles war blutverschmiert, die Zelte waren durchgerissen und niemand mehr war hier. Wo... „Ah, meine Behauptung war also richtig, sie würde für ihn zurück kommen." Ich wandte mich langsam nach hinten und sah Raido bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen, verdeckt mit seinem eigenen Blut. Schnell analysierte ich seine Lage, zwei Stichwunden, eine gebrochene Nase, aufgerissene Schnittwunden, meine Eisstäbe im Arm und eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus. Aber er war doch ein Jonin und... dann sah ich hoch zu den Angreifern. Mein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller und stockte plötzlich, als sie anfingen zu reden. „Da guckst du, Kleine. Genau, wir sind von Akatsuki und dieser jenige..." Er trat den unbewussten Raido mit voller Wucht, sodass er auf die andere Seite rollte und schlagartig ich ballte wütend meine Hände zu Fäusten. So durfte er nicht mit meinem Kameraden umgehen. Seine violetten Augen durchbohrten meine und ich ging in Angriffsstellung. Der andere maskierte Mann legte seinen Kopf schief und fing an zu lachen: „Du willst es mit zwei Akatsukis aufnehmen? Pah, dann erledigen wir dich ja genauso wie deinen armseligen Kameraden hier." Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und antwortete zischend: „Versucht es doch." In wenigen Augenblicken flogen zwei Kunais in ihre Richtung und hob meine linke Hand in ihre Richtung: „ Meiton: Kyuuketsukou!" Sofort spürte ich, dass mein Chakra ihre aufnahm und meine Energie stieg. Tja, damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Nun mit Nin Jutsu konnten sie diesen Kampf nicht mehr gewinnen. Ein Shuriken flog in meine Richtung und ich duckte mich, sodass er sich in den Baum hinter mir festnagelte. „Du verfluchtes Weib!" schrie der blondhaarige und rannte auf mit seinem Sense auf mich zu. Ich sprang auf dem Baum hinter mir und wich somit seinem Schlag aus. Von oben warf ich mit drei vergifteten Senbons auf ihn und ich traf perfekt. Jedoch fing er an zu lachen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken: „So wirst du mich nicht besiegen können, kleine Schlampe. Ich bin unsterblich." „Nein, töten werde ich dich nicht können, aber bewusstlos machen schon." giftete ich von oben zurück und formte meine nächsten Fingerzeichen, um den anderen kampfunfähig zu machen: „Hyoton: Eisstäbe!" Sofort sog sich das Wasser aus meinen Klamotten und flog direkt auf den maskierten Mann zu, sich langsam in Eisstäbe verwandelnd. Zu meiner Überraschung wich er nicht aus und ließ sich freiwillig von ihnen durchbohren. Ich sprang vom Baum, versicherte mich, dass der Blonde tatsächlich unbewusst war und schritt langsam zu dem Maskierten. Er war zwar noch bei Bewusstsein, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als ich den bewusstlosen Raido in die Arme nahm, hörte ich, dass der Maskierte mit den grün leuchtenden Augen flüsterte: „Ich weiß jetzt wer du bist, Akatsuki würde Interesse an dir haben." Ich zuckte zusammen und zischte zurück: „Akatsuki hat doch nur Interesse an meinem Kekkei Genkei." „Itachi vermisst dich." Meine Herzschläge standen still. Ich drehte mich zu ihm und verpasste ihm einen Tritt an seinem Kopf: „Ich kenne ihn nicht." Und somit hievte ich Raido über meine Schulter und ließ die Verwundeten Akatsuki Mitglieder zurück, meinen Weg nach Kumogakure, einem Dorf vor Kirigakure aufsuchend.

„Amaya?" Ich drehte mich vom Fenster weg ich schritt zu Raidos Bett. Endlich war er aufgewacht, ich dachte das würde nie passieren. „Du hättest meinen Befehl Folge leisten sollen." Seine Augen bohrten sich weniger erfreut in meine und er stöhnte auf, als er sich zur Seite rollte. „In der Welt der Shinobi sind Regelbrecher Abschaum, aber Leute die sich nicht um ihre Freunde kümmern sind noch weniger wert als Abschaum." flüsterte ich und erhob mich, um nur wieder zurück zum Fenster zu schreiten und die menschenleeren Straßen Kumokagures zu bewundern. Ich hörte ihn seufzen: „Du vermisst beide oder?" „Ich will darüber nicht reden, Raido." Er stöhnte erneut auf als er einen vergeblichen Versuch aufzustehen versuchte, aber als er es schließlich geschafft hatte, spürte ich seinen zwiespältigen Blick in meinem Rücken: „Wo sind wir hier? Und wie hast du sie besiegen können?" Ich atmete erleichtert aus und beobachtete zwei Hunde, die sich um einen Knochen stritten. „Wir sind in Kumogakure. A war so nett, uns aufzunehmen und sofort einen Medic nach dir zu schicken. Deine Wunden wurden alle geheilt, mit Außnahme von meinen Eisstabseinstichen." Ich hielt an. „Ja, das hat echt wehgetan." murmelte er unter seinem Atem und bekam von mir eine ziemlich verärgerte Antwort ins Gesicht geklatscht: „Du hättest mich auch gar nicht beim Baden beobachten sollen!" „Aber ich habe doch gar..." „Ahrrgh! Ruh dich jetzt aus. Wir brechen am nächsten Morgen auf!" giftete ich zurück und ließ den erröteten Raido in seinem Zimmer zurück. Genervt verließ ich das Hotel und beschloss einen Nachtspaziergang zu machen, um die schwirrenden Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu ordnen. Itachi war in der Akatsuki? Das machte ihm nur noch zum unverzeihlichen Schwerverbrecher. Aber Tsunade und die Ältesten wussten das bestimmt schon. Ich spürte, dass Wut, aber auch Trauer in mir hochkamen und ich nach Luft rang, als ich plötzlich stehen blieb. Wie konnte ich ihm nur weiterhin trauen, wenn er alles falsch machte? Itachi... „Solch eine wunderhübsche Frau sollte in der tiefsten Nacht nicht allein in Kumogakure herumlaufen." ertönte eine sichtlich amüsierte Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich grinsend um: „C!" „Amaya." lächelte er und küsste mich zur Begrüßung, wie immer auf die linke Wange: „Wir haben uns seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen! Was bringt dich hierher?" Ich rollte meine Augen und grinste. „Wir sind auf der Durchreise. Raido wurde verwundet und A hat uns einen Medic zur Seite gestellt. Solltest du allerdings nicht schon im Bett sein, du Schlafmütze." knuffte ich ihn an seine Seite und setzte meinen Spaziergang fort. „Ich bin eigentlich heute Nacht auf Patrouille, aber ich kann dich ja nicht allein lassen." lachte er und formte zwei Schattendoppelgänger, die in verschiedene Richtungen verschwanden. „Und...erzähl mir doch wie es in Konoha so läuft." Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und beobachte den Vollmond: „Allen geht es wohlauf. Tsunade ist wie immer unter enormen Stress, Jiraiya pflegt weiterhin seinen Ruf als Perversling. Pakkun hat letztens seinen 5. Geburtstag gefeiert und ich habe ihn seine Lieblingsknabbereien gekauft. Ich liebe Kakashi's Welpen einfach! Naja, ansonsten hat Anko sich entschieden Spezial Jonin zu werden und ist bald die Leiterin der Chunin Auwahl Prüfungen. Nur Sasuke trainiert manchmal zu hart, sodass ich ihn unbewusst auf dem Trainingsgelände aufgefunden und zurück in seine Wohnung gebracht habe. Ich habe versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen. Er ist doch schließlich nur noch ein Kind..." ich wurde immer leiser und schloss meine Augen, die alten Zeiten in meinen Augen reflektierend.

Past/Flashback

„Amaya, Onee-chan! Bringst du mir bei, wie man Curry kocht?" flehte der fünfjährige Sasuke und sprang aus meinen Armen. „Natürlich, mein kleiner Engel. Komm mit." lächelte ich zurück und nahm ihn im Schlepptau zu meiner Küche, wo Shisui bereits am Tisch saß und an meinem Curry kostete. „Der ist wunderbar!" Ich grinste und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Danke, Shisui. Sasuke lernt jetzt auch zu kochen." Er lehnte sich zurück und schleckte alles bis auf den letzten Rest zuende: „Dann werde ich ja einen weiteren bezaubernden Koch auf meiner Seite haben." „Ich will ein starker Shinobi werden, genauso wie Onii-san, Shisui-kun!" strahlte Sasuke und ich seufzte innerlich. Er war seinem Bruder so ähnlich, sie verstanden sich so gut. „Na komm, Sasuke. Um ein starker Shinobi zu werden, musst du erst mal viel essen." Ich fischte Gemüse aus dem Kühlschrank und bereitete die Schneidebretter vor. Sasuke beobachte mich mit großen Augen und verfolgte jede meiner Schritte, als ich die Chillischoten und die Zwiebeln in kleine Würfel schnitt. Ich ging in die Knie: „So Sasuke, du musst das Messer ganz ruhig halten und..." „Onee-chan, ich habe doch schon mit einem Kunai gekämpft. Das schaffe ich dann doch auch!" „Nein Sasubaka. Du musst viel Leidenschaft und Konzentration aufbringen, um etwas leckeres kochen zu können." Ich zuckte bei seiner Stimme kurz zusammen und erhob mich. Itachi stand ganz nah hinter mir und küsste behutsam meinen Kopf, während seine ausgelassene Stimme in mein Ohr flüsterte: „Ich bleibe heute bei dir." „Ich möchte auch bei Onee-chan bleiben, Onii-san!" rief Sasuke und sprang Itachi in die Arme. „Nein, Otoutochan, Shisui wird dich heute zurück nach Hause bringen." Somit verschwand Itachi in meinem Wohnzimmer, um sich etwas von der Mission auszuruhen und ich wurde zurück in die Realität gebracht: „Onee-chan! Das Gemüse brennt an!" Ich schoss herum und drehte die Flamme niedriger. Dann wendete ich mich und sah hoch zu meinem Freund. Shisui saß immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen am Tisch und war offenbar in Gedanken, als er von Sasuke wach gerüttelt wurde: „Shisui-kun, kannst du bitte Itachi überreden? Bitte, bitte!" Er seufzte und öffnete seine Augen, sein Blick auf mich ruhend. „Nein, Sasuke. Deine Eltern werden dich bestimmt vermissen." „Aber, Shisui-kun, Itachi onii-san werden sie doch auch vermissen! Warum darf er denn hier bleiben?" schmollte er und zog an Shisuis Shirt. „Weil er schon achtzehn ist und selbst entscheiden kann, was er machen will. Du bist noch zu jung und abhängig von deinen Eltern." Sasukes trotzendes Gesicht bleib noch für eine Weile, bis ich ihn zurück zu mir holte: „Hey, Otoutochan. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich. Wenn du jetzt unser Curry mit mir zuende kochst, dann bekommst du es als Belohnung, ja?" „Jaa!" strahlte er und war wieder voll motiviert am Experimentieren mit den Soßen beschäftigt. Ich kicherte leise und strich liebevoll durch seine Haare. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Amaya. Er muss lernen mir der Realität zurecht zu kommen." wisperte plötzlich Shisuis Stimme in mein rechtes Ohr und ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. „Er ist doch nur ein Kind, Shisui." flüsterte ich und half Sasuke auf den Stuhl. Sein Seufzen erfüllte den Raum und er verschwand ins Wohnzimmer. „Onee-chan." „Ja Sasuke?" „Weißt du, Onii-san mag dich sehr doll-" „Sasuke." mahnte ich und kostete den fertigen Curry mit zusammengepressten Augen. „Onee-chan?" Ich seufzte: „Ja Otouto?" „Magst du mich so sehr, wie du Itachi-san magst?" Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und ging in die Knie, um mich auf seiner Augenhöhe zu befinden und eine Strähne aus seinem dichten Haarschopf zurück zu schieben: „Sasuke, ich liebe dich, egal was passiert. Du wirst immer mein Bruder bleiben. Hast du verstanden?" Sasuke atmete auf und fiel in meine Arme. Sein warmer Atem an meinem Nacken ließ mich kurz zusammen zucken, doch ich entspannte mich wieder und küsste seinen Kopf: „Sasuke, ich werde immer bei dir bleiben, okay?" „Mmh." Ich schloss meine Augen. Mir entgingen die Blicke von Shisui und Itachi, die an dem Türrahmen standen und ihre angespannten Gesichter behielten.


	5. Don't need to pretend

Chapter 5

„ _Swimming in the dark  
We bound to drift apart  
And I just can't go on  
Pretending we're in love."  
_

„Nun Raido, findest du nicht, dass es langsam Zeit ist mich über die Mission aufzuklären?" fragte ich ihn aus meinen Augenwinkeln und ließ die Blüten aus meinen Händen in die Wasserpfütze fallen. Er grübelte kurz, aber stand nach einer langen Pause doch auf: „Zuerst will ich wissen, wie du die Akatsuki Mitglieder besiegen konntest." Ich seufzte. Vertraute er mir nicht, oder zweifelte er meine Kräfte? „Raido, man muss nicht immer jemanden _besiegen,_ um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Manchmal hilft auch allein das Verwenden des Verstandes." Nachdem Raido wieder einigermaßen auf Beinen war, hatten wir uns auf dem Weg nach Kirigakure gemacht, und Kumogakure bereits hinter uns gelassen. Inzwischen hatte es bereits angefangen zu regnen und wir beide waren durchnässt. Ich zitterte vor Kälte. „Ich habe Hidan und Kakuzu mit vergifteten Senbons gelähmt. Das allein hat mir ausgereicht deine Wunden erstversorgend vor Ort zu heilen und dich nach Kumogakure zu schleppen. Und bevor du was kritisierst..." schnitt ich ihm sein Wort ab: „Du bist ziemlich schwer gewesen." Ich sah, wie Raido eine Grimasse zog und dann anfing zu grinsen. Meine Augen verdrehend lief ich vor und steuerte auf eine Felshöhle zu, um für die letzte Nacht Unterschlupf zu finden. Ach, wie ich Pakkun vermisste. An solchen regnerischen Tagen hätte ich mich jetzt an ihm gekuschelt und zusammen die ganze Nacht schmusend verbracht. Kakashi's Welpe war mein bester Freund, wenn er nicht da war. Immer wenn er auf Missionen war, hinterließ er Pakkun bei mir Zuhause und ich kümmerte mich um meinen Liebling. Er war so kuschelig, warm und weich... „Amaya! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Ich holte tief Luft und drehte mich schnell zu Raido um, bevor er noch irgendetwas bemerkte. „Jaja, was ist denn?" „Hier, eine Decke, damit du dich nicht abfrierst." Inzwischen hatte Raido ein Feuer gemacht, um die regnerische Stimmung zu unterdrücken und ich nahm dankend die Decke entgegen. „Wollten die Akatsuki etwas von dir, Amaya?" Mein Atem wurde flacher, ich kramte mein Essen aus dem Rucksak. „Nein." „Du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst." „Raido, nein. Sie waren auf einer Durchreise, genau wie wir." log ich und zog den Reißverschluss hoch. Nachdem ich mich an die kalte Felswand gelehnt und die Decke fest um mich gewickelt hatte, aß ich mit kleinen Bissen die inzwischen kalten, aber knusprige Frühlingsrollen und blickte verlegen auf meine Füßen. Itachi... Er war tatsächlich bei ihnen. Er... „Nun, du hast gewünscht, dass ich dich über die Mission aufkläre." „Ich schoss aus meinen Gedanken und verschluckte beinahe die Frühlingsrolle. „Ja, tut mir Leid." Raido nickte nur und überreichte mir seine Wasserflasche. „Da ich bekanntlich spezialisiert auf Attentate bin, hat Mizukage Konohagakure gebeten ein Auge auf die Umgebung zu werfen, um das bevorstehende Wellenfest des Wasserreiches abzusichern-" „Welche Rolle spiele ich da mit?" Raido seufzte und ließ sich alle Zeit der Welt: „Ich war noch nicht fertig, Amaya." „Raidoooo." „Amaya." Ich stöhnte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nun, da du zudem das Kekkei Genkai des Wassers besitzt, hielt Tsunade es für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee dich in die Mission mit einzuweihen." „Na warte Tsunade, ich werde dir deinen Hals umdrehen, noch bevor du..." „Das natürlich, werde ich mit ins Bericht schreiben, Amaya." neckte Raido mich und ließ meine Wut überkochen. Ich sollte Raido bei seiner Arbeit assistieren und beschützen, anstatt zuhause mit Pakkun im Bett zu liegen und Schokolade zu essen? Oh nein, Tsunade, warte nur. Wenn wir hiermit erstmal fertig sind...

Flashback

„Das ist unsere erste gemeinsame Mission, Shisui und Itachi! Ich bin so glücklich! Wenn Sensei nur hier wäre... Er wäre bestimmt stolz auf uns!" strahlte ich und lief neben den beiden stillen Uchihas vorbei, vor Freude springend und hüpfend. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich Konohagakure verließ. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Freiheit verspürt wie damals. Team 13 war nun auf dem Weg nach Sunagakure, um dort eine wichtige Schriftrolle zu übergeben. Kazekage hatte uns diese Mission persönlich anvertraut und stufte es als B Mission ein. Doch ausgenommen von der Mission, war ein einfach nur glücklich. „Shisui, sieh nur! Ein Nachtfalter!" Ich sprang vorsichtig auf dem Felsen und streckte einen Finger aus, um ihn zu mir zu locken. Er war wunderschön. Wie Ornamente waren seine Flügeln in prachtvollen Farben verziert und ganz langsam näherte er sich meinem Finger und setzte sich darauf. Die Sonnenstrahlen reflektierten seine Schönheit und ließen ihn aufstrahlen. „Amaya, komm runter. Wir müssen weiter." lachte Shisui von unten und winkte mir zu, während Itachi nur still lächelte und unseren Weg fortsetzte. Ich ließ den Nachtfalter wieder in die Luft und lief zurück zu Shisui: „Es ist wunderschön hier draußen, findest du nicht?" Er grinste und schob mich nach vorne: „Die Welt um und herum ist zwar wunderschön, aber es lauern leider auch viele Gefahren. Das ist der Grund, warum die Städte alle von einer Mauer umgeben sind." „Ich verstehe es nicht, Shisui. Wie kann Böses existieren, wenn die Welt nur voller Lebendigkeit und Schönheit ist? Haben solche Menschen denn überhaupt keine Wahrnehmung von der Wahrheit oder sind sie blind und zu stur, um das zu akzeptieren, was vor ihnen in aller Pracht liegt?" „Nun Amaya. Manche Menschen sind so voller Blindheit und Sturheit, sodass sie das Wichtige im Leben nicht wertschätzen zu wissen." Er seufzte und setzte fort: „Manche Menschen sind so verblendet von Gier, Befriedigung und Macht, sodass sie alles um sich herum vergessen und Anderes vernachlässigen. Nicht jeder Mensch ist so gutherzig, wie du." Seine Finger strichen sanft durch meine Haare und verwuschelten leicht meine Friseur, und im Gegensatz protestierte ich lauthals: „Hey! Nicht meine Haare! Ich habe heute eine ganze halbe Stunde gebraucht!" Er lachte und beugte sich zu mir herunter: „Wegen Itachi, nicht wahr?" Ich wurde puterrot und zog mich aus seiner Umarmung: „Natürlich nicht! Ich.. ich, eh..." „Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben." Ich verdrehte meine Augen und boxte ihm in die Seite: „Shisui...!" Er fing an zu lachen und ich prustete nach einer kurzen beleidigten Zeit los, Itachi von Weitem zuwinken sehend.


	6. Tears into wine

„ _Tell the moon from the stars tonight  
Twist my arm like a knife tonight  
And if you wanna leave, that's all right  
Well I'll just turn these tears into wine"_

"Und, wie war deine Mission, Prinzessin?" fragte Kakashi lächelnd und wendete das Gemüse in der Pfanne um, während ich mit Pakkun auf dem Sofa spielte und seine Frage gar nicht mitbekam. Der Welpe schleckte aufgeregt meine Wange ab und ich kicherte wie verrückt, seine Ohren kraulend. „Amaya?" „Mmhh, mein kleiner Knuddelbär... ja... Kakashi?" „Wie war deine Mission?" Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und hob Pakkun in meine Arme, als ich zu ihm an dem Herd schlurfte und den Geruch des Sojagemüses genoss. Kakashi war ein wunderbarer Koch, im Gegensatz zu mir. „Es lief alles am Schnürchen, Raido hatte letzendlich den Rouge Ninja aufspüren können... soweit ich mich Recht erinnere, war er aus Otogakure, und plante ein Blutbad aus dem Wellenfest, aber wir konnten ihn zum Glück rechtzeitig aufhalten." „Seit ihr jemanden begegnet?" „Nur zwei Akats... Ach, nichts." Oh nein, es war mir herausgerutscht. Er hörte auf zu kochen, drehte sich zu mir um und hob fragend eine Braue. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und ließ Pakkun aus meinen Armen herunter. Ich war gerade dabei mich umzudrehen und die Küche zu verlassen, aber Kakashi hielt mich fest und drehte mich zu ihm zurück: „Amaya, wen bist du begegnet?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr so warm wie vorher und ich wich unangenehm seine stechenden Blicke aus. „Kakashi glaube mir, es war niemand beson..." „Amaya." Sein Griff um meinen Arm wurde fester und ich zuckte kurz zusammen. Ich wusste, dass er ihn nicht mochte. Nie gemocht hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum kümmerst du dich so um mich? Ich bin es doch nicht wert, Kakashi." flüsterte ich und zog mich aus seinem Griff heraus. Nein, ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen. Ist ist immer für mich da gewesen... Kakashi seufzte tief und lehnte sich dann gegen die Theke. Sein Icha-icha Buch lugte aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. „Amaya, ich habe mich schon immer um dich gekümmert. Ich will nicht, dass du wieder verletzt wirst." Seine Stimmlage wurde weicher, mein Blick ruhte auf dem Boden. „Ich habe nur Hidan und Kakazu getroffen." „Amaya, du kannst mir alles erzählen." „Kakashi, da gibt es nichts zu verbergen." „Du bist sonst nie so still, nachdem du eine Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen hast. Was wollten die beiden, oder hat es was mit Raido zu..." „Nein." sagte ich fest und traute endlich in seine Augen zu sehen. Er seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, sein Blick immer noch auf mich ruhend. Er hatte sein Stirnband zu Seite gelegt und nun fielen seine voluminösen Haare über sein rechtes offenes Auge, während er das linke zuließ. Wie ich es früher geliebt hatte, durch diese federweichen, silbernen Haare zu streichen und sein zufriedenes Brummen unter mir zu hören. Ich seufzte innig: „Kakashi..." „Amaya." stöhnte er leise, näherte sich und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf meine Wange, auf die Narbe, die ich von Itachi bekommen hatte. Seine Finger fuhren sanft über den verblassten Schnitt und ruhten schließlich auf meinen Wangenknochen. Er griff mit der anderen Hand zu seiner Maske und zog sie langsam runter. Mein Atem stoppte und meine Augen weiteten sich. Als sein bereits bekanntes Gesicht sich meinem näherte, griff ich mich, tief Luft schnappend an seinem Unterarm fest, und schob ihn mit aller Wucht schockiert von mir weg, als seine warmen Lippen meine streiften. Oh nein. Ich spürte, dass er schwerer atmete und seine Augen den Boden fixierten. Ich legte eine Hand auf meine Brust, verzweifelnd versuchend mein Atem zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Nein, nicht Kakashi. „Amaya, es...es tud mir so Leid." wisperte er und blickte beschämt zu Boden, seine Hände zu Ballen formend, sodass seine Knöchel immer weißer wurden. Nicht mein bester Freund, nein. Meine Tränen unterdrückend machte ich mich auf dem schnellsten Weg aus seiner Wohnung heraus. „Amaya, ich..." Seine verletzte unvollständige Stimme war das einzige, das ich an diesem Abend noch von Kakashi in meinen Kopf behielt, er hielt mich nicht auf.

„Hey! Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig!" brüllte ich eingeschnappt und schob mein Glas achtlos über die Theke des neu geöffneten Bars. „Aber Miss, sie hatten schon 27 Shots! Sie können doch..." „Hey Barkeeper," Mit bereits glühend roten Wangen zog ich ihn an seiner Krawatte zu mir runter: „Ich bezahl dich für deine verdammte Arbeit! Tu bloß was ich dir sage, sonst werde ich meine Scythe rausholen und in einem Schlag deinen unverschämten Kopf von deinem wertlosen Körper trennen." Er fing an zu zittern und nickte gehorsam, nachdem ich ihm losgelassen hatte und er zurück an seiner Arbeit ging. Die nächsten 3 Shots trafen gezielt meinen Hirn. Ich hätte schwören können, dass meine Augen schon rot geworden waren und nach dem 34. sah ich nur noch weiße Wolken. „Amaya! Verdammt noch mal! Was tust du schon wieder hier!" schrie eine sehr aufgebrachte Stimme irgendwo neben, hinter oder über mir. Ich konnte... Oh scheiße. Auf einmal griff eine Hand meine Schulter und schüttelte mich durch, während die andere ein _kaltes Glas Wasser_ über meinen Kopf kippte. Ich kreischte kurz vor der arschverdammten eisigen Kälte auf, sah aber auf einmal mehr oder weniger wieder alles vor meinen Augen. „Wer zur Hölle KIPPT EIN VERDAMMTES GLAS WASSER ÜBER MEINEN KOPF! VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!" brüllte ich wütend und wollte der Person vor mir einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen, wurde aber aufgehalten. Das konnte doch nicht... Ich fluchte. „Amaya! Wie oft soll ich dir sagen, dass du nicht trinken sollst? Deine Leber ist defekt und deine linke Niere funktioniert nicht!" Sie wandte sich an der Barkeeper: „Wie viel genau hat sie getrunken?" Der stechende Geruch von Whiskey stieß plötzlich in meine Nase und ich hatte das Gefühl mich übergeben zu müssen. „34 Shots, und eine Flasche Jack Daniels, Hokage-sama." Ich brauchte nicht mal ihr Gesicht zu _sehen,_ und ich wusste, dass ich sterben würde. „SOFORT RAUS HIER!" schrie sie in mein rechtes Ohr, sodass ich taub wurde und ich torkelte mit meinen letzten Kräften aus der Bar. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?" brüllte Tsunade mich an, nachdem sie den Barkeeper eine beträchtliche Summe Geld bezahlt hatte und baute sich gefährlich vor mir auf. Mist, noch eine Bar weniger, in der ich als Unbekannte mit Lust und Laune reinspazieren konnte. „Wenn du so weiter machst, dann wirst du noch umkommen!" Plötzlich schoss ein Strom durch meinen Kopf und ich hob meinen Blick, Tsunade ins Gesicht sprechend: „Ich möchte sterben, Tsunade! Ich habe keine andere Wahl mehr!" Meine Schreie formten sich allmählich zu Schluchzen: „Ich habe Itachi geliebt! Ich liebe ihn immer noch verdammt noch einmal! Aber es sind 5 Jahre vergangen! 5 Jahre habe ich von ihm nie etwas gehört! Sasuke hat niemanden mehr, der ihm wichtig ist! Er hat ihn sitzen gelassen, seine Familie umgebracht und trotzdem würde ich ihm jederzeit vertrauen, weil ich ihn immer noch liebe! Außerdem ist meine Familie schon seit langem tot, ich habe niemanden mehr, war noch nie so einsam wie zuvor. Und heute auch noch wollte mich mein bester Freund küssen! Ich kann doch nicht Itachi lieben und auch noch Gefühle für Kakashi aufbauen! Ich werde ihn bestimmt verletzen. Nein, ich verdiene ihn nicht, Kakashi ist zu gutherzig, ich bin so schlecht für ihm! Mein Leben schwimmt im Chaos, Tsunade. Es bringt doch sowieso nichts noch am Leben zu bleiben, wenn jemanden alle Hoffnungen genommen wurden. Ich kann das nicht durchmachen. Ich finde keinen Sinn mehr..." Mein Kopf dröhnte vom Alkoholrausch und ich fiel auf die Knie. Bevor ich schluchzend ohnmächtig wurde und mein Kopf den Boden berühren konnte, fingen mich zwei kalte Hände auf, den Griff fest um mich klammernd, mich nicht losgehen lassend. Ich hasste Alkohol, er war immer verbunden mit der Wahrheit.


	7. Living in the shadows

" _Don't you tell me what you think is right_ _  
_ _When you're living in the shadows_ _  
_ _I can tell that you have lost your sight_ _  
_ _When you're living in the shadows"_

Das Piepen und Brummen von irgendwelchen Maschinen ertönte in meinen Ohren und mir dröhnte der Kopf. Mein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und spürte auf einmal die Schmerzen in meinem Körper. Mein Rücken fühlte sich wund an und die Geräusche um mir herum wurden mit jeder Minute meiner zurückkehrenden Bewusstlosigkeit lauter. „Mhm, Tsunade..." murmelte ich unverständlich und hielt mir meinen Kopf vor Schmerzen fest, nur in Erinnerung habend, dass ich gestern Tsunade irgendwo begegnet war. „Hier, schlucke diese Tablette, dann geht es dir besser." sagte eine tiefe Stimme irgendwo neben mir und ich versuchte mein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu verbergen. „Öffne deinen Mund." befahl diese erneut und ich tat, immer noch meine Augen geschlossen, das was er sagte. Nach einiger Zeit spürte ich das überwältigende Gefühl des nassen Wassers in meinem Mund und schmeckte eine bitterliche Beilage, höchstwahrscheinlich die Schmerztablette. Oh, wie ich diese Betäubungsmittel nur liebte, sie betäubten alles. Sogar die Gefühle, Schmerzen, und herzzerbrechende Erinnerungen.

Flashback

„Nein! Shisui, nein!" schrie ich seinen Namen tief aus meinen Lungen und stolperte durch die versammelte Menschenmenge nach vorne, dorthin wo meine Teamkamerad auf den Boden lag. Am Ufer neben den Wasserfall angelangt, sah ich ihn endlich. Mein Herz stand still, ich rang nach Luft. Blutüberströmt lag er still und friedlich wie ein gefallener Engel auf dem feuchten Boden. Seine Augenlider waren geschlossen, Blut strömte aus seinen Augenhöhlen. Sie waren nicht mehr in seinem Gesicht. Ich fröstelte und kniete mich neben seinen leblosen Körper. Ein schwaches Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen, ich strich behutsam eine Strähne hinter seinem Ohr. „Oh, Shisui. Oh, nein, du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen." wisperte ich neben seinem Gesicht und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seine kalte blasse Wange. „Shisui..." Meine Tränen rollten von meinem Gesicht auf seine Stirn. Plötzlich durchzog ein Schmerz meine Brust, ich zuckte zusammen und keuchte mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht auf. Ich spürte, dass meine Augen sich veränderten. Ich sah plötzlich alles, war aber trotz dessen wie gelähmt. „Amaya, mach uns bitte Platz." erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Fugaku hinter mir und die Männer des Uchiha Clans näherten sich den leblosen Körper. „Nein! Ihr dürft ihn mir nicht wegnehmen! Er darf nicht..." „Amaya, Shisuis Leiche ist nicht deine Angelegenheit." sagte Fugaku mit harter Stimme und schob mich unachtsam zur Seite. Ich versuchte mich aus den Griff zweier Clanmitglieder zu lösen die mich festhielten, doch vergebens. Ich tat alles, aber ihr Sharingan war einfach zu stark, erkannte alle meine Bewegungen. Sie erhoben Shisuis Leiche vom Boden und legten ihn auf eine schneeweiße Trage. „Nein, nicht! Bitte! Shisui!" schrie ich verzweifelt, bewusst, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen würde und schlug mit meinen Händen um mich herum: „Nein! Lasst mich bitte gehen. Nein!" Ich sank auf die Knie und wurde auch dort gelassen, die Menschenmenge löste sich allmählich, alle mich ignorierend. Sie waren schon lange fort mit Shisui, der Regen fing an von Himmel zu fallen. Ich wimmerte leise, zog meinen Körper zusammen und blieb an der blutüberströmten Stelle liegen, wo Shisui gestorben war. Nicht bemerkend, dass sich tief in meinem Körper mein Kekkei Genkei sich langsam auslöste und meine Augen sich zu Rinnegan Augen formten. Shisui, nein...

Ich lag in einem warmen weichen Bett, als ich aufwachte. Ein angenehmer Geruch stieg mit dem stechenden Geruch von Blut in meine Nase. Ich stöhnte leise, als mein Rücken ein paar mal knackte, während ich den Versuch machte aufzustehen, aber eine mit Handschuhen bedeckte Hand hielt mich davon ab. „Hey bleib noch etwas liegen." sagte die Stimme mit einem besorgten Unterton und ich öffnete schockiert meine Augen: „Nein, ich muss wieder zurück! Shisui braucht..." „Hey, hey beruhige dich." Seine stark gebauten Arme drückten mich behutsam wieder zurück ins Bett und ich sah nur lange silberne Haare vor mir.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte ich und sah schließlich sein Gesicht. Oder eher gesagt sein maskiertes Gesicht und das eine Auge, welches mich nun mit einem Blick anstarrte, welches ich nicht deuten konnte. „Warum habe ich was getan?" „Warum hast du mich gerettet?" Sein Blick senkte sich und er stand auf, drehte sich um und sagte mit einer festen Stimme, ohne mich anzugucken: „Wir teilen so ziemlich das gleiche Schicksal, Amaya." „Kakashi, du kennst mich nicht." „Ich weiß mehr als du dir denken kannst." antwortete der seit neuem eingestellte ältere Anbu und legte seine, von meinem Blut beschmierte silberne Rüstung auf dem Tisch. „Ich muss zu Shisui." murmelte ich die jetztige Situation ignorierend und stand mit all meiner übrigen Kraft auf. „Du kannst jetzt nicht..." „Du kannst mir nichts vorsagen, Kakashi. Ich bin dir zutiefst dankbar für deine Hilfe, aber du kannst nicht meine Entscheidungen fällen und mich hier eingesperrt halten." Ohne auf seine Antwort abwartend, flüchtete ich humpelnd aus seinem Zimmer auf den Balkon und kletterte mühsam auf dem Dach. Mein tränenüberströmtes rotes Gesicht ignorierend, suchte ich Itachi auf. Ich wollte ihn zur Rede stellen.

„Er ist nicht zuhause." zischte Fugaku und stieß die Tür vor meiner Nase mit einem lauten Knall zu. Ich war wütend, ja wütend und ziemlich gekränkt. Im Uchiha Viertel, der jetzt verschluckt unter dem Schatten Shisuis Todes lag, vor Itachis Haustür stehend starrte ich mit pochenden Kopf in den Himmel. Plötzlich wurde die Tür ein Stück geöffnet, nur ein sehr kleiner Spalt. „Amaya?" flüsterte eine zerbrechliche, leise Stimme hinter der Tür und ich sah nur schwarze, traurige Augen aus dem Türspalt lugen. „Mikoto?" fragte ich unfassbar und war ihr unheimlich dankbar in diesem Moment. „Amaya, Itachi ist in der Nähe von dem Gedenkstein. Im Wald." „Danke Mikoto." ich schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und bevor ich mich umdrehte fragte ich noch besorgt: „Geht es Sasuke gut?" Ich spürte, dass sie sich zusammen zuckte und dann direkt in meine Augen blickte: „Ihm geht es soweit gut." „Mikoto, pass bitte auf ihn auf." Somit drehte ich mich um und rannte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Uchiha Viertel, den Wald am Rand der Stadt betretend. Itachi... Ich stand nun vor dem Gedenkstein und fiel auf die Knie. Langsam ließ ich meine Fingerkuppen über den frisch gemießelten Schrifzug gleiten. Tränen bahnten sich in meine Augen, als sie rüber glitten zu den Namen meiner Eltern. Ich hatte nun alle verloren, die ich liebte, außer Itachi. Und das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. Schluchzend wischte ich meine Tränen mit meinen in rot getunkten Ärmeln weg und holte ein Kunai aus meiner Hosentasche. Wenn ich Itachi finden wollte, musste er mich zuerst finden, weil ich mir sicher war, dass er hier irgendwo in der Nähe war. Ich konnte sein Chakra spüren. Meine Ärmeln hochkrempelnd verstärkte ich meinen Griff um den Kunai, sodass ich nicht mehr zitterte und legte die Spitze an meine Ader. 1...2... Wie erwartet zischte ein Shuriken an mir vorbei, den Kunai aus meinen Händen mitziehend. Der Aufprall der Waffen war so stark, dass ich hinter mir eine kleine Druckwelle verspürte. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten und stand wackelnd, aber sicher auf. „Itachi." sagte ich emotionslos, seinen Schatten von Weitem wahrnehmend. „Du hättest Shisui aufhalten sollen!" schoss ich los, als er neben mir stand und mir seelenruhig in die Augen blickte. „Er hat sich selbst zum Selbstmord entschieden." sprach er ohne eine Wimper zu zucken und ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf: „Das kann doch nicht sein, Itachi! Shisui ist nie so gewesen! Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Sag mir, dass du ihm das nie zutrauen würdest! Itachi sag es mir!" wimmerte ich unfassbar und schüttelte verzweifelt an seinen Schultern. Schlagartig entfernte ich meine Hände, als er sein Sharingan aktivierte und ich zuckte wehmütig zusammen. Er hatte Shisuis Sharingan: „Itachi?" flüsterte ich verletzt und blickte ihn geradewegs in seine Augen. Er hatte noch nie das Sharingan bei mir angewendet. Noch nie. „Itachi! Sag doch etwas! Irgendetwas! Bitte! Bitte, Itachi!" schrie ich niedergeschlagen und spürte plötzlich Stromschläge durch meine Blutbahnen ziehen. „Amaya." er bückte sich zu mir herunter und hob meinen Kinn an, sodass er geradewegs ins meine Augen sehen konnte: „Du hast das Rinnegan."


	8. Afraid of heights

" _You told me that you'd never be afraid of heights -_

 _Nobody ever thought that we could make it this high_ _  
_ _You're the only one I'd follow 'til the end of time_ _  
_ _If we fall, we fall to_ _g_ _ether baby, don't think twice_ _again_ _"_

Ich spürte etwas weiches an meinen Wangen, etwas kitzelte an meinen Ohren. Mein Kopf dröhnte immer noch vor Kopfschmerzen und spürte, wie sich mein Körper schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Das weiche Etwas entfernte sich von Ohren und vergrub sich in meine Halsbeuge. Ich stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen auf und öffnete langsam meine Augen. Das erste was ich wahrnahm war die minzgrüne Decke und der goldene kleine Kronleuchter, welches über meinen Kopf hing und gefährlich in meine Richtung hinunter zeigte, fast wie die Spitze des Damoklesschwertes. Ja, ich befand mich in meinen Zimmer. Und das weiche Etwas war der kleine Pakkun, welcher nun zusammengerollt an meiner Halsbeuge ruhte. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und setzte mich vom Schlaf auf. Pakkun hielt ich dabei an meiner Brust fest und strich trotz meiner Gelähmtheit im Körper beruhigend über seinen Kopf. „Hey, mein Süßer. Wie geht es dir so?" Meine zitternden Finger kraulten ihm zwischen den Ohren und ich selbst versuchte die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu rekurrieren, doch nur eine gähnende Leere blieb zurück. Außer, dass zwischen mir und Kakashi etwas vorgefallen war... „Pakkun, mein kleiner, wo ist Kakashi?" Bei seinem Namen fing Pakkun plötzlich an zu winseln und vergrub sich weiter an meine Brust. „Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich bin ja bei dir." flüsterte ich leise und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf, in Folge dessen er zufrieden ein Brummen von sich gab. Zumindest ging es ihm gut. Ich hielt den Welpen an meinen Körper fest und kletterte aus meinem Bett. In der Küche angekommen, setzte ihn auf die Küchentheke und streckte mich nach einer Schüssel, um ihn etwas Wasser einzufüllen. Nachdem ich mithilfe eines Hockers geschafft hatte, endlich eine Schüssel aus meinem Regal gefischt zu haben, füllte ich die blaue Schüssel mit Leitungswasser und stellte es neben Pakkun hin, der glücklich das Wasser aufschlabberte. In der Zwischenzeit griff ich zum Medizin- und Verbandsschrank und nahm meine Amitryptilyn Pille ein. Und schon nach einer Zeit verspürte ich die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie erleichterter und meine Kopfschmerzen schwanden. „Pakkun, ich bring dich jetzt zu Hana, und hol dich später wieder ab okay?" sagte ich leise zu Pakkun, nachdem ich meine Trainigskleidung angezogen hatte und nun meine Wohnung mit ihm auf meinen Arm verließ, um Hanas Tierheim aufzusuchen. Es war ein regnerischer Tag heute, welches mich zusätzlich entspannte. Auf Grund dessen, sah ich auch keine bekannten Gesichter auf dem Weg zum Stadtrand und hatte bereits nach ein paar Minuten Hanas Tierkomplex erreicht. „Hana, bist du hier?" fragte ich nach der sechszehnjährigen und schloss die Tür hinter mir unbeabsichtigt laut wegen den Windzügen zu, welche durch den ganzen Flur an uns vorbeirauschten. „Jaa! Ich komme gleich. Ich muss nur noch die - ahhhh!" „Hana! Ist alles okay bei dir?" schrie ich aus purem Instinkt und rannte auch schon los, um nach ihr zu suchen. Doch ihre Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Es ist nichts passiert! Nur diese blöden Fenster wollen nicht zu gehen!" fluchte sie plötzlich vom anderen Ende des Flures und empfing uns dann auch kopfschüttelnd: „Ach Amaya-senpai, sie sind ja völlig durchnässt! Ich habe noch Wechsel-..." „Nein, ist schon okay, Hana. Ich muss gleich sowieso zum Training. Kannst du vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit auf Pakkun aufpassen? Die anderen kommen nicht gut mit Pakkun klar, er braucht viel Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung..." Pakkun war müde und wälzte sich in meinen Armen umher. „Aber Senpai, ist etwas mit Kakashi..." „Nein, Hana, ihm geht es gut." hoffte ich zumindest und legte den winselnden Pakkun vorsichtig in die Arme von der überraschten Hana. „Hana, bitte tu mir den Gefallen..." „Aber klar Senpai! Pakkun hat nichts zu befürchten. Ich werde mich persönlich um ihn kümmern!" Ich seufzte erleichtert und küsste noch den kleinen Welpen auf den Kopf, bevor ich Hana etwas Geld in die weiche Hand drückte und in den stürmenden Regen hinaustrat. Pakkun verdiente Liebe und ich konnte ihn sein Verlangen nicht erfüllen, da ich keine Liebe mehr in mir hatte.

Die Regentropfen flossen an meinen Wangen herunter und tropften auf den betonierten Boden. Man hätte sie tatsächlich auch mit Tränen verwechseln können, hach, wie apatisch von mir. Mal abgesehen von meinem Gesicht, war regelrecht alles an mir bis auf das letzte durchnässt, meine Kleidung klebte fest an meinem Körper und meine langen Haare hingen teilnahmslos an meinen Schultern herunter. Zwar zitterte ich im Moment wie Espenlaub, aber das würde sich schon bald ändern. „Amaya? Warte mal!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich verlangsamte meine Schritte. „Amaya! Du hattest etwas vergessen." sagte Kotetsu, nun neben mir gehend und überreichte mir eine nasse Maske. Genauer gesagt, war es meine Anbu Maske, mit dem Gesicht eines Wolfes verziert. Meinem vertrauten Geistes. Sie bedeutete mir viel. „Danke, Kotetsu." lächelte ich schwach und küsste ihn auf die rechte Wange, worauf er leicht errötete und sich verbeugend wieder zurück zum Dienst machte. Ich setzte die graue Maske entschlossen auf und blickte in den Himmel. Der Regen überströmte die Landschaften, und zerstörte die Schönheiten der Natur, aber ich wollte stärker werden und lernen, wie man den Regen bändigen konnte. Ich wollte stärker werden, stärker werden für die Menschen, die mir noch übrig geblieben waren.

Im Trainingslager angekommen holte ich meine Ausrüstung ab und begab mich zur Tribüne der Arena. Nicht viele Ninjas waren hier, ich befürchtete, dass sie entweder auf Missionen waren, oder das schlechte Wetter mieden, doch genau das war das Wetter das ich brauchte und so lange darauf gewartet hatte. Ich trug mich nun in die Teilnehmerliste ein, um einen Gegner für den Zweikampf zu erhalten und wartete geduldig auf der Tribüne, die zwei Anbu Anfänger auf der Kampffläche zu studieren. Ihre Bewegungen waren präzise und zielgerichtet. Die eleganten Bewegungen faszinierten mich zutiefst und ich konnte ohne Bedenken darauf zurückschließen, dass sie vom Hyuuga Clan waren. Zwar kämpften sie nicht viel mit Gen- oder NinJutsus, aber ihre Bewegungen des Tai Jutsus im Nahkampf meisterten sie mit ihren Byakugan. Nach einiger Zeit endete das Duell mit einem Unentschieden, und sie wurden von zwei Medic Nins auf die Tribüne gebracht und ihre Wunden versorgt. Gerade, als ich meine Ausrüstung kontrollieren wollte, ertönte bereits die Durchsage: „Mizuki und Cayenne zum Kampf antreten!" Ich grinste und strich eine nasse Strähne zurück hinters Ohr. Allein meine engsten Freunde, Kollegen und bekannte Bewohner Konohas kannten mich unter meinem richtigen Namen Amaya, doch im Bingobuch war ich unter meinem Anbu Decknamen Cayenne vermerkt. Ich sprang entschlossen von der Bühne in die Arena. Mizuku... ich kannte ihn doch... Seine Tigermaske verdeckte sein Gesicht, ausgenommen von den Augen, komplett in schwarz, aber ich spürte seine Überlegenheit und sein arrogantes Verhalten, nachdem er sich verbeugt hatte und sofort das Weite suchte. Der Regen machte meine Sicht zwar etwas schlechter, aber dafür wurden mein Chakra stärker. In ging in Angriffsstellung, lagerte mein ganzes Körpergewicht auf meine Beine und mein Chakra in meinen Oberkörper. Mein Atem wurde schneller, ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Bewegungen. Lass dich nicht ablenken, Amaya, bloß nicht. Mizuki machte den ersten Schritt und formte mir bekannte Fingerzeichen: „Suiton: Jutsu der schneidenden Welle!" Sofort folgen kleine, aber äußerst gefährliche Wassernadeln in meine Richtung, doch ich sprang im richtigen Moment zur Seite, sodass alle Nadeln hinter mir gegen die Wand abprallten und sich zu Wasser zurückverformten. Sah so aus, als ob wir mit den gleichen Elementen kämpfen würden... Ich wartete nicht lange ab und formte meine Jutsus: „Kunst des Wasserwirbelwindes!" Ein wasser-feuer Taifun schoss auf Miszuki zu, doch er blockte es mit einem Erdelement ab: „Jutsu des Erdversteckes!" Eine Wand bildete sich zwischen ihm und meinem Angriff, doch er konnte die Wucht meines kombinierten Elementes nicht standhalten und brach zusammen. Doch plötzlich machte der Mizuki ein Puff! und war weg. Mist, ein Schattendoppelgänger! „Süße, das war ein ziemlich starkes Jutsu von dir." ertönte plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme hinter mir und ich schoss herum. Seine Fäuste trafen gezielt mein Magen und ich sank auf die Knie, mein Bauch festhaltend: „Mistkerl." „Nanana, achte auf deine Wortwahl, Amaya." Meine Augen blickten nach oben, starr vor Angst. Er wusste meinen Namen. „Da bist du aber überrascht... Steh' auf und kämpfe weiter." Ein dichter Nebel bildete sich plötzlich um uns herum und in wenigen Augenblicken war Mizuki weg, ich kniete allein auf dem nassen Boden. „Mist, steh auf." flüsterte ich resigniert zu mir selbst und erhob mich und griff nach einem Kunai aus meiner Waffentasche am linken Knie. Der Nebel legte sich langsam, ich befand mich an meinem Lieblingsplatz, im Wald neben dem Steindenkmal. Kakashi kniete mit dem Rücken zu mir gedreht vor dem Stein und ordnete die Blumensträuße. Sasuke war noch ein Kleinkind, er spielte neben Kakashi mit einem Schmetterling und hatte noch seine kindlichen, fröhlichen Gesichtszüge, frei von Wut und Rache. Ich stutze und trat vor dem Baum hervor. Sasuke winkte mir grinsend zu und zog Kakashi an seinem Ärmel. Er drehte sich langsam um und schenkte ein warmes Lächeln. Ich... wo war ich? Warum war ich hier? Sasukes Schreie rissen mich aus den Gedanken und bei dem folgenden Anblick gefror das Blut in meinem ganzen Körper. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Itachi stand in blutverschmierten Klamotten vor Sasuke und blickte trotzdem mir direkt in die Augen. Shisuis Sharingan. Nein, Shisui. Ein Genjutsu... nein. „Hör auf." wisperte ich und hielt meinen Atem an. Kakashi stand auf und schob Saskuke zur Seite. „Amaya, hilf mir! Hilf mir!" Sasuke Schreie dröhnten in meine Ohren, ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen. Itachi holte auf einmal ein Katana hervor und stach Kakashi gezielt ins Herz, woraufhin er zusammenbrach und auf den Boden fiel. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, ich wollte schreien, aber kein Laut kam heraus. Kakashi, nein... Sasuke rannte weinend auf mich zu und versteckte sich hinter meinem Rücken. Nachdem Itachi Kakashis leblosen Körper beseitigt hatte, kam er nun auf uns zu. Atme, atme. „Übergib mir Sasuke." sprach er mit einer kalten Stimme und blieb vor mir stehen. Ich konnte mich wieder bewegen und packte Sasukes Hände von hinten: „Nein, Sasuke bleibt bei mir." Meine Stimme hörte sich schwach an, aber ich war entschlossen, ich hatte versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen. „Wie du willst, Amaya." Er riss mich zu Boden und schlug mit seinen Fäusten präzise in meine Brust, sodass ich spürte wie meine Rippen auseinander fielen und ich anfing Blut zu spucken. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Sasukes Schreie um Hilfe und versuchte meine Augen offen zu halten. Ich hatte es versprochen. Ich musste ihn beschützen. „Hör auf!" kreischte ich, als Itachi den Katana an Sasukes Hals legte. Sasukes Augen fixierten mich. Sie waren mit Trauer, Todesangst und Enttäuschung gefüllt. Seine weiche Haut sah so zerbrechlich aus, er sah so hilflos aus. „Du hast mich nicht retten können, Amaya nee-san. Du hast dein Versprechen nicht halten können, Nee-san."

Seine Tränen bekamen nicht mal die Zeit sich fallen zu lassen, ich kreischte auf als sein Blut mein Körper bespritzte. An meinem Körper klebte Sasukes Blut. Sasuke, mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hatte es versprochen. „Nein, Outouto." wimmerte ich und ließ mich auf den Rücken fallen. „Hör auf!" schrie ich den blutgetränkten Himmel an und schloss weinend meine Augen: „Ich bitte dich, hör auf."


	9. Bloody nails and broken hearts

" _You left a trail right from the start,  
Of bloody nails and broken hearts.  
And you keep tearin' them apart,  
With bloody nails and broken hearts."_

Ich spürte, dass meine Augen sich veränderten. Mein Körper erhob sich von selbst und stellte sich nun gegenüber von meinem Gegner. Mizuki grinste: „Du hast dich recht schnell erholt, würde ich sagen. Endlich, du hast das, was ich wollte." „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihnen etwas geschieht!" schrie ich mit meiner übrigen Kraft und erhob meine Hand. Mizukis Grinsen verstummte, als ich skrupellos mein Tendo anwandte: „Bansho Tenin!" Und sofort wurde Mizukis Körper mit voller Wucht durch die ganze Arena zur anderen Wand geschleudert und der Aufprall mit der Steinwand ließ eine ohrenbetäubendes Abfolge von knackenden Knochen zurück. „Abbrechen! Sofort abbrechen! Mizuki, wegtreten!" ertönte von irgendwo eine Stimme, aber ich lag inzwischen am Boden, blickte immer noch den Himmel an, welcher inzwischen von rot zu blau wechselte, und spürte die Regentropfen an meinen Wangen herunterlaufen. Ich musste zu Sasuke. Ich musste nach ihm schauen. „Sasuke..." hauchte ich mit meinen letzten Kräften und schloss meine Augen. „Amaya, halt durch." flüsterte eine bekannte Stimme in meine Ohren und ich spürte, wie ich hochgehoben wurde. Dann versank in erneut in einem schwarzen Meer, mein Atmen stoppte.

„Sa...suke?" flüsterte ich mit geschlossenen Augen, nachdem ich wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war und spürte etwas weiches an meinem Rücken. Meine Klamotten fühlten sich trocken an. Ich lag in einem Bett und es war ruhig, zu ruhig für meine Verhältnisse. Hatte Mizuki mich etwa- „Amaya? Bist du wach?" hörte ich eine angespannte Stimme neben mir und öffnete langsam meine Augen: „Sasuke? Sasuke!" Er lebte! Erleichtert wollte ich sofort aufstehen und ihn um den Hals fallen, aber der dreizehnjärige hielt mich davon ab und drückte mich behutsam wieder zurück ins Bett: „Amaya, Ruh dich aus." Er klang mit der Zeit immer mehr nach Itachi... Itachi. „Sasuke, geht es dir gut?" „Ja, aber..." „Geht es Kakashi gut?" „Ja! Amaya, egal was passiert ist, ist nicht in Wirklichkeit passiert. Es war ein Genjutsu." Er hatte Wunden am ganzen Körper, Blutergüsse und Schnittwunden, Sasuke... „Wer hat mich hierher gebracht?" Er seufzte und stand auf, um in den Schubladen zu kramen: „Es war Kakashi." Ich drehte mein Gesicht von seinem weg, er sollte mich nicht weinen sehen. Es war schrecklich. Die Personen, die ich als Familie liebte waren gestorben, durch die Hände meines Geliebten und ich konnte nichts unternehmen, das durfte nicht... „Amaya, beruhige dich. Mizuki wurde in das Hochsicherheitstrakt gebracht." Sasuke nahm meine Hand, zog sie weg von meinen Augen und wischte mit einem Tuch sanft meine Tränen vom Gesicht. „Wenn das wieder etwas mit Itachi war, werde ich ihn u-" „Sasuke, lass uns bitte für einen Moment allein." sprach plötzlich eine Stimme vom Fenster und ich drehte liegend bleibend meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ein Anbu mit einer Löwenmaske lehnte lässig am Fenster und hatte unser Gespräch mitgehört. Ich erkannte sofort, wer es war: „Hat dich Tsunade geschickt?" „Ja." Er drehte sich zu Sasuke und nickte ihm zu. Sasuke stand zögernd auf und drückte ein letztes Mal meine Hand: „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mich für dich rächen. Es wird mit Mizuki anfangen und..." „Sasuke." mahnte der Anbu und stand nun neben uns. Ich schluckte nervös und drückte Sasukes Hand zurück: „Bitte, Sasuke. Sag nicht so etwas. Du hast doch noch mich." Sasuke ließ meine Hand los, warf dem Anbu einen bitteren Blick zu und nahm die Tür nach draußen. Nun waren nur noch wir zwei allein in meinem Zimmer. Ich blickte auf: „Was will Tsunade?" Der Anbu nahm sich das am nächsten stehende Stuhl und setzte sich vor mich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner muskulösen Brust und blickte mir regelrecht durch die Augen: „Amaya..." „Cayenne." Er räusperte sich: „Natürlich. Also, _Cayenne,_ ich wurde von Tsunade geschickt, um den Kampfvorgang zu dokumentieren." Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und setzte mich mühsam auf. Was hätte ich auch erwartet, wir waren beide bei der Anbu, es gab keine Geheimnisse. „Du weißt, dass dein Rinnegan nur durch seltene und unterdrückende Situationen deiner Emotionen aktiviert werden kann. Also, was genau ist geschehen?" „Es fing mit einigen leichten, harmlosen Jutsus an..." fing ich leise an zu erzählen, blickte aus dem anderen Fenster auf die leuchtenden Lichter an Konohas Skyline in der dunklen, ruhigen Nacht heraus. Ich ließ keine Informationen aus: „Es waren Jutsus des Wasserelements, ein Fernkampf. Manche offensiv, und die anderen, defensiv. Mizuki kämpfte nicht besonders taktisch, eher andere Absichten habend, als den Kampf zu gewinnen. Als ich mein Feuer-Wasser Element auf ihn zuschoss, formte er eine Erdwand, aber der Aufprall war zu stark, er brach zusammen, doch ein Schattendoppelgänger verblasste an seiner Stelle. Wegen meiner Konzentrationsschwäche teleportierte er sich hinter mich und schlug in meinen Bauch, als ich mich umdrehte. Ich spürte, dass er einige meiner Rippen beschädigt hatte und ich sank auf die Knie, doch ich stand wieder auf und ich hörte noch, wie er meinen wahren Namen erwähnte. Dann war ich am Steindenkmal, im Wald..." Ich sog scharf die Luft ein. Mein Gesicht zu seiner Maske umdrehend. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, es ging ihm gut. „Hey, ganz langsam. Hier trink das erst mal." flüsterte der Anbu mit den silbernen Haaren und überreichte mir seine Flasche. Ich nahm sie dankend an und versuchte mit zitternden Händen die Flaschenöffnung an meinen Mund zu bringen, doch ich schaffte es nicht. „Amaya, ich helfe dir." seufzte er mit mitfühlender Miene und brachte die Flaschenöffnung an meine Lippen. „Danke, Kakashi." Sein schwaches Lächeln erinnerte mich an das Genjutsu und mein Herz zog sich schmerzend zusammen. „Nun... Möchtest du fortfahren?" Ich atmete tief durch und klammerte mich an meine Bettdecke. Ich musste das überstehen, ich war bei der Anbu, ich durfte ihn nicht enttäuschen, er ist für uns gestorben.

Flashback

„Amaya, ich würde gerne noch mit dir einiges besprechen, natürlich nur, wenn du keine Einwände hast." Ich blickte melancholisch aus dem Fenster, stand starr vor dem Tisch des dritten Hokages. „Nein, Hokage-sama. Fahren Sie fort." „Amaya, nimm erst mal Platz." Sarutobi führte mich zum Stuhl gegenüber des Tisches und bat mir einen Platz an. „Mein herzliches Beileid und Mitgefühl wegen Shisui Uchiha, meine Liebe," er machte eine lange Pause, nahm dann auf seinem Sessel platz und fuhr langsam fort: „Sein Tod ist nun 3 Wochen her, aber er war ein großer Schock für uns und natürlich ein großer Verlust für den Uchiha Clan. Trotz dessen finde ich, dass der Uchiha Clan nicht so mit dir umgehen sollte. Sie sind dir gegenüber sehr arrogant und abweisend gewesen-" „Hokage-Sama, ich möchte hier niemanden Probleme machen." Ich hatte nun meine Worte gefunden und kämpfte mit meinen Tränen, als ich versuchte mich auf seine studierenden Augen zu fokussieren. Wenn er jetzt etwas gegen dem Uchiha Clan unternehmen würde, würden sie mich endgültig abstoßen und ich dürfte Itachi nie mehr wiedersehen. „Amaya, meine Liebe, du verstehst das nicht. Nur weil du die letzte Überlebende deines Clans bist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass in dir kein Potenzial steckt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du nicht mal im Sinnen davon bist, was du mit deinen Kräften in Stande zu tun wärst. Du hast bereits dein Rinnegan bis zur letzten Stufe entwickelt und..." „Verzeihen Sie mir die Unterbrechung, aber Hokage-sama, sehen Sie nicht bereits was für verheerende Folgen Allmacht mit sich bringen kann? All die Beweise liegen vor Ihren Augen, der Tod des viertes Hokages und seiner Frau, der Angriff des Neunschwänzigen Fuchses, welches die Ninjawelt beinahe zerstört hätte, der Verlust tausender unschuldiger Menschen, welche dem Krieg zu Opfer fielen, und diejenigen, die ehrenhaft ihr Dorf verteidigten und dabei ihr Leben auf Spiel setzten, all die Menschen, die unter der Unterdrückung von Rouges und Kriminellen erbarmungslos getötet werden, und zuletzt der Tod, der Menschen, die man liebt. Es bringt nur Leid und Schmerz, Hokage Sama, nichts anderes." Sarutobi beobachte mein Verhalten für die ganze Zeit, und fing am Ende an zu lächeln: „Ich bin zutiefst gerührt von deiner Auffassung der Allmacht, Liebes. Doch um gegenwärtigen Frieden zu erlangen, muss man leider Opfer bringen," Er stand auf und begab sich zum großen Fenster, schaute auf all die Menschen auf dem Marktplatz: „Diese Menschen sind bereit für das Land, das sie lieben, zu sterben. Sie wissen, welches Risiko sie eingehen. Sie setzen ihre Kräfte ein, um das zu schützen, was sie in diesem Land haben. Um die Menschen zu schützen, die sie lieben, und die sie durch ihr Leben begleiten." Eine Träne floss aus meinen Augen an meiner Wange herunter, das Foto meiner Eltern verschleierte meine Sicht.

„Itachi hat sich vor langer Zeit, genauso wie Shisui bereit erklärt, der Anbu beizutreten und sein Clan, sowie seine Mitmenschen zu schützen. Unter ihren Mitmenschen warst und bist du am wichtigsten für sie, Amaya. Shisui war immer wachsam an deiner Seite, und Itachi... er würde bis zu seinem Tod dich über alles beschützen, da bin ich mir ausnahmslos sicher, ihr wart das stärkstes Team mit dem ebenso stärksten Zusammenhalt in Konohagakure, seit langer Zeit... Und hiermit frage ich dich nun, bist du bereit deine Kräfte für das Gute in der Welt einzusetzen?" Der Hokage drehte sich um und kam auf mich zu, ein Paket in seiner Hand haltend: „Das wurde vom Uchiha Clan beschlagnahmt. Es lag auf Shisuis Tisch, bevor er Selbstmord begangen ist. Er ist an dich gerichtet." Ich stand auf, bedankte mich und schritt nach einer Verbeugung zur Tür. Seine Stimme hielt mich für einen Moment auf, aber ich drehte mich nicht um: „Und denk daran, Amaya, eines Tages wirst du auch Personen haben, die dir wichtig im Leben sind. Man kann seine Kräfte auch für den richtigen Weg zum Frieden einsetzten. Es wird einen Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem du realisieren wirst, dass dir das Leben deiner Geliebten viel wichtiger ist, als das deines." Das Paket fest in meinen Händen umklammernd rannte ich so schnell ich konnte aus dem Hokage Turm nach Hause, zog alle Vorhänge zu und setzte mich mit dem Paket auf meinem Bett. Zögerlich strichen meine immer noch zitternden Finger über das harte Stoff und behutsam öffnete ich Klappen des kleinen Paketes. Etwas schimmerndes lag darin. Langsam griff ich zum kühlen Gegenstand und holte es vorsichtig heraus. Es war Shisuis Kunai. Fein gesäubert mit dem blutroten Symbol des Uchiha Clans. An dem Kunai war ein Brief beigelegt. Ein Schauder durchzog meine Blutbahnen, seine etwas unordentliche, aber schwungvolle Schrift erinnerte mich an unsere alten Zeiten. Mit einer zitternder Stimme las ich:


	10. Chasing the sun

" _After all we've been told, we're still flesh and bone.  
And life's worth much more than silver and gold.  
And all that I've lost, and all that I've won,  
Don't mean nothing more when you open your eyes and they're gone."  
_

 _Meine allerliebste Amaya,_

 _ich hoffe dir geht es soweit gut. Hiermit schreibe ich dir, um meine Wahrnehmungen der Welt und die Wahrheiten unserer Freundschaft mit dir zu teilen. Seitdem wir uns kannten, hast du mich überall hin, auf alle meine Angelegenheiten, begleitet, und dafür bin ich dir äußerst dankbar. Erinnerst du dich an unsere erste Mission? Du hattest den Angriff eines Rouges für mich abgewehrt und mir damit das Leben gerettet. Wir haben dich bis nach Hause, bis in dein Bett getragen, da du für die Abwehr dein Fußgelenk umgeknickt hattest._

 _Erinnerst du dich an die Nächte, an denen wir zusammen mit Itachi bei dir Zuhause waren und über die Ereignisse des Tages diskutiert haben, über die gerechtfertigten Entscheidungen des ältesten Rates, wie du dich immer auf die Seite der Schwachen gestellt und sie verteidigt hast? Erinnerst du dich an die die Nächte, an denen wir immer an deiner Seite geschlafen haben, als du in der Nacht Angst vor der Dunkelheit hattest? Daran, als wir auf Sasuke aufpassen mussten und du dich immer wie eine Mutter um ihn gekümmert hast?_

 _Sasuke, der kleine ehrgeizige Junge, er liebt dich über alles. Und genau so ist es mit Itachi. Egal was er tut, egal was er sagt, er wird dich bis zu seinem Tod über alles lieben. Ich spreche als sein Cousin und engster Freund, dass er jeden Augenblick an dich denken wird, und egal was er tun wird, er wird es für dich und seinen Bruder tun wird. Doch Amaya, er war, er ist, zu schwach, um dir seine vergangenen und folgenden Entscheidungen zu gestehen. Er wird dich nie so lieben können, wie du ihn liebst, er möchte noch so viel erreichen, eine viel bessere Welt für dich und Sasuke schaffen. Ich weiß, dass du und sein Bruder das wichtigste für ihm auf der Welt seit, es wird der Tag kommen, an dem er Sasuke nicht mehr beschützen kann, versprich mir, dass du seine Aufgabe übernehmen wirst. Du stehst noch vor so vielen Entscheidungen, Wegen und Opfergaben, vertraue mir, gib nicht auf, vor keiner einziger Aufgabe. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du für deine Freunde und Familie kämpfen wirst, bis zu deinem letztem Atemzug, ich weiß, dass du eines Tages glücklich sein wirst. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich kein Teil von deinem Leben mehr sein konnte._

 _Trotz all dem danke ich dir mit ganzem Herzen für deine unbeschreiblich aufopferungsvolle Freundschaft und verspreche dir, dass alles wieder gut wird. Eines Tages wird alles gut, alles was dir wichtig ist, wird bei dir sein, und dich nie verlassen. Deine Freunde, Familie und dein Dorf. Der Tag wird kommen, an den wir uns wiedersehen werden, lebe wohl meine Amaya._

 _Mit Liebe,_

 _Shisui Uchiha, dein Freund_


	11. The crutch

" _I spit my blood on the checkered floor_ _  
_ _You got me crawling back for more_ _  
_ _You sad the drag will take the bait_ _  
_ _The bed of nails I can't escape_ _  
_ _Your state of mind revealed_ _  
_ _That my love for you was real_ _  
_ _They say in time wounds heal_ _  
_ _But I've got nothing left to steal"_

Present

Shisuis Kunai flog direkt auf die Zielscheibe zu und traf die rote Mitte. Ich setzte sofort einen Sprint ein und stand nach Sekunden wieder auf meinen Posten mit seinem Kunai fest in der Hand und schloss meine Augen. Ich beruhigte mich und lauschte mit offenen Ohren. Ein Knacken auf 5 Uhr, ein Kaninchen. Erneut nichts. Plötzliches Blätterrauschen auf 10 Uhr, ich hielt meinem Atem an. Ein Rabe. Dann lange wieder nichts. Schlagartig ein schwereres Knacken und lautes Atmen. Ich ging langsam in die Knie, ein Mensch, keine 20m entfernt von mir, auf 6 Uhr, hinter mir. Ich fasste Shisuis Kunai fester und bereitete mich auf den Angriff von hinten vor. In sekundenschnelle schellte ich nach hinten und griff mit meiner freien Hand die Haare der Person und mein Kunai legte sich entschlossen auf den Hals des Angreifers. „Amaya, du überanstrengst dich mit dem Training." Ich öffnete schlagartig meine Augen und ließ die Waffe fallen. „Kakashi, warum schleichst du dich auch an?" murmelte ich erleichtert und hob die Waffe vom Boden auf und ließ sie in meine Hosentasche gleiten. Kakashi drehte sich langsam um und nahm meine Hände in seine, während er tief in meine Augen blickte und eine mitleidige Grimasse zog: „Amaya, du brauchst eine Pause und etwas Ruhe, so etwas wird nicht in Wirklichkeit passieren." „Wenn..." Ich entzog mich seinen Händen und sah mit leichten Tränen in den Augen hoch zu ihm: „Wenn, er, wenn Itachi kommen sollte, um die einzigen zwei Menschen von mir wegzunehmen, die ich überhaupt noch habe, werde ich bereit sein dich und Sasuke zu beschützen." „Aber Amaya, das war doch nur ein Genjutsu... Komm her." Ich biss verzweifelt auf meine Lippen und ließ mich von ihm an seine Brust ziehen, seine Finger streiften besänftigend durch meine schwarzen Haare. „Kakashi?" „Ja, Amaya." „Kann ich heute bei dir schlafen?" „Natürlich. Komm mit, ich begleite dich. Pakkun wird sich sicher auch freuen." lächelte er hinter seiner Maske und nahm entschlossen meine zitternde Hand.

„Schlaf gut, mein Süßer." grinste ich und küsste ihn das letzte mal für heute auf die feuchte Nase. Er winselte leise und kuschelte sich zurück in sein Körbchen. Ich seufzte erleichtert und zog mein langes graues Cardigan enger um meinen Körper. Ich hätte doch keine Shorts anziehen sollen, es war eiskalt. So leise wie möglich entfernte ich mich aus dem Flur und betrat die Küche. Kakashi saß oberkörperfrei mit dem Rücken zu mir auf einer Theke und war anscheinend in einem Buch vertieft. Seine dunkle Maske lag nicht weit entfernt von ihm auf dem Kühlschrank. Ich schlich mich so leise wie es ging von hinten an und fiel ihm unerwartet um den Hals. Sein Körper zuckte kurz zusammen, aber als er meine offenen Haarsträhnen auf seiner Brust sah, beruhigte er sich. Jedoch wirkte er trotz dessen etwas angespannt, er versuchte wohl sein Buch zu verstecken. „Kakashi, was liest du da?" lachte ich und riss ihm das Buch aus seiner Hand. Zuerst war ich etwas verwirrt, aber dann verstand ich jedes einzelne Wort. Ich drehte mich um und blickte den inzwischen rot angelaufenen Kakashi fragend an: „Kakashi, seit wann liest du die Icha Icha Bände von dem geistesgestörten JIRAYA?!" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf und zuckte seine Schultern: „Ich..ich darf doch, ich bin doch schon 28 Jahre alt, oder?" Ich fing an laut zu lachen, sodass ich spürte, dass mir die Luft nach und nach ausging und hielt mir meinen Bauch fest: „Kakashi, das ist das schlechteste Argument das ich je von dir gehört habe." „Das ist nicht fair." lächelte er nun ebenfalls und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Nun, wenn du weiter lesen willst, musst du dir erst einmal das Buch zurück holen. Oder ich werde das behalten und dem Hokagen morgen abgeben, nachdem ich das alles durchgelesen habe und schließlich weiß, was für ein Peversling du bist." grinste ich und entfernte mich Schritt für Schritt nach hinten. Er hob warnend seine Hand: „Amaya, tu das nicht." Ich zuckte meine Augenbrauen: „Oh, doch. Nun wünsche ich dir viel Spaß beim Fangen!" lachte ich und rannte immer noch leicht gekleidet mit seinem Buch fest in der Hand aus der Wohnung. Es war schon stockdunkel, leicht brannten Lichter in einigen Haushalten, in anderen war es schon schwarz. Kakashis Wohnung lag am Stadtrand, neben dem Wald, vor der Mauer. Die eisige Kälte peitsche an allen offenen Stellen meines Körpers entlang und ließ meine Nasenspitze erfrieren. Kakashi musste mich erst einholen, seine Maske aufziehen und ein Hemd, ich hatte genug Zeit. Im Wald würde es weniger kalt sein, ich schritt langsam auf die großen Bäume zu und versuchte irgendetwas im Wald zu erkennen, den Waldweg zu folgen, aber es war alles dunkel. Ich war schließlich bei der Anbu, ich habe doch keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, doch ich hatte meine Ausrüstung auch nicht dabei. Ich hörte von weitem Kakashis Stimme, also musste ich mich beeilen. Entschlossen rannte ich los und folgte den Weg tiefer in den Wald hinein. Es war so still, zu still um ehrlich zu sein. Ich blickte nach hinten, ich war schon sehr tief im Wald, der Eingang war nicht mehr zu sehen. Mein Körper fröstelte und ich sah nur noch sehr wenig. Meine Füße machten zwar keine Geräusche, aber ich spürte etwas. Etwas sehr komisches. Ich versuchte zu hören, aber es war nichts zum hören da. Also entschloss ich mich ein Licht Jutsu anzuwenden und ging die Fingerzeichen durch. Als die Flamme auf meiner Hand erleuchtete zuckte ich stark zusammen und erschrak zutiefst, als ich das Gesicht vor mir sah. Ein blaues Fischgesicht, welches mich direkt anlächelte. Seine Blicke ruhten auf meine Beine und meinem Oberkörper, meine Laune wurde sofort schlecht. Ich wich ein paar Schritte zurück, aber dann erkannte ich ihn... „Hey, hübsches Ding, was machst du noch so allein hier im dunkelsten Wald? Hast du dich etwa verlaufen?" Ich erkannte seinen Mantel und ging vorsichtig in Angriffsstellung: „Du bist Kisame, aus Kirigakure. Nun bist du bei Akatsuki." „Aha, und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen? Mit diesem Buch in der Hand scheinst du mir etwas besonderes zu sein?" lachte er spottend und kam mit langsamen Schritten näher. Ich hielt meinen Atem an, das Buch. Ich legte es behutsam auf den Boden und blickte ihn dann wieder konzentriert an: „Das Buch gehört mir nicht und für dich bin ich niemand, Fischgesicht." „Ach komm schon, nicht auch noch du mit diesem Spitznamen." „Was hast du hier verloren?" fragte ich so gut wie ich konnte mit einer harten Stimme, doch er ließ sich nicht, wie gehofft, einschüchtern. Er schien sich immer noch lustig zu machen über mich: „Bist wohl so knapp gekleidet hier, um heimlich deinen Liebhaber zu treffen?" „Beschäftige dich mit deinen eigenen Sachen, warum bist du hier?" fragte ich noch einmal, diesmal hoffte ich allerdings, dass ein keinen Schritt mehr näher kommen würde. „Ach, weißt du wir sind hier, um jemanden zu suchen..." „Wir?" schellte ich hoch und sah mich alamiert um. „Hey, Süße keine Sorge, er ist nicht hier. Er ist im Dorf, um jemanden zu suchen. Nun komm schon her, ich will dich nicht zwingen müssen." „Wie bitte?" prustete ich los und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du siehst nicht annähernd aus, wie eine Ninja, sondern eher wie 'ne heiße Sahneschnitte, also komm her." Ich räusperte mich: „Nun denn, wenn der Herr so höflich drum bittet, kann ich mich ja wohl nicht enthalten." Noch bevor Fischgesicht grinsen konnte, formte ich Eisspitzen und ließ sie auf ihn zuschießen. Angeblich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet und schrie verärgert auf, als sich eine in seinen Arm bohrte: „Du wirst es noch mit mir zu tun bekommen, du Miststück!" Na toll, bald bin ich nur noch unter der Bezeichnung 'Miststück' unter den Akatsukis bekannt. „Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Oh nein, kein Nebel. Ich hielt still und schloss meine Augen, sie würde ich im dichten Nebel des berühmten Schwertkämpfers sowieso nicht gebrauchen. Meine Ohren, mein Gehörsinn. Ja, ein Knacken von rechts, 9 Uhr. Ich sprang zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einen Schritt nach hinten an einem Baum, und spürte noch wie ein Kunai an meiner Wange vorbeizischte. Meine linke Wange bekam einen leichten Schnitt verpasst. Ich blutete ein wenig. Dem zweiten Kunai konnte ich nicht erahnen, er folgte unverzüglich dem ersten nach und nagelte mich am Baum fest. „Mist." fluchte ich verärgert und hielt meine blutende Wange fest, spürte ein Stechen am Rücken, der Kunai hatte mein Cardigan am Rücken getroffen. „Ach komm schon!" flüsterte ich verwirrt und versuchte mich loszureißen, aber ich hing am Baum fest. „Keine Spielchen mehr, du kommst jetzt mit mir mit." „Nein! Lass mich los!" Sein großen Hände banden meine mit einem Seil zusammen und er zog meinen Körper mit einem Ruck vom Baum weg. Mein Cardigan blieb hängen, ich zitterte unter meinem schwarzem Crop Top. Als ich keinen Ausweg mehr fand, sammelte ich all mein Chakra und konzentrierte mich auf meine Augen. Doch bevor ich mein Rinnegan entwickeln konnte, spürte ich, dass die ruhenden Fischhände von meinem Bauch weggeschlagen wurden und ich ungemütlich auf den Boden fiel. „Lass die Finger von ihr, Kisame." zischte eine mir allseits bekannte Stimme vor mir und half mir hoch. „Na sieh mal einer an, der berühmte Kopier Ninja, na du hast ja eine schöne Freundin erwischt. Macht's auch Spaß sich jedes Mal heimlich im Wald zu treffen? Wenn sie so gut ist, leih sie mir doch mal aus, he?" Ich wurde plötzlich wütend und wollte auf ihn zurennen, ihn einen harten Schlag auf die blau polierte Fresse verpassen, aber Kakashi hielt mich davon zurück. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber seine Stimme war hart und entschlossen: „Geh sofort nach Hause, verriegle alle Türen und Fenster, lass niemanden hinein." „Aber Kakash.." „Sofort!" Meine Herz schlug immer schneller und ich wisperte: „Ich darf dich nicht verlieren, Kakashi. Bitte..." „Mir wird nichts passieren. Geh schon." Er küsste mich behutsam auf die Haare und schob mich nach hinten. Ich ging mit sehr langsamen Schritten nach hinten, drehte mich um und schloss meine Augen. Okay, tief Luft holen, du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben. „Hör zu Kakashi, ich will dir nicht dieses Gefallen tun und einen Zweikampf vorschlagen, wir sind nur hier, um eine Frau namens Amaya Ootsusuki..." Ich drehte mich schlagartig um und meine Augen öffneten sich weit. „...zu holen, sie hat gar keine Verwandte und Familie hier blablabla... also wenn du sie mir übergibst dann lassen wir dieses ganze Dörfchen in Ruhe." Meine Beine trugen mich automatisch zurück zu den beiden, Kakashi stellte sich vor mich, aber ich schob ihn unachtsam zur Seite: „Geh nach Hause, bitte." Seine Stimme klang immer verzweifelter, ich verstand auf einmal alles. „Ihr sucht mich, was wollt ihr?" „Ach, was für eine Überraschung, ich wusste nicht, dass unsere Trophäe direkt vor mir stand. Ich entschuldige mich zutiefst für mein Benehmen vorhin. Mein Teamkollege und der Boss haben mich bis hier hin verfrachtet, um so ein zerbrechliches Wesen, wie dich zu finden. Nun, sollen wir?" grinste der Fischgesicht und machte eine einladende Geste. „Wer ist dein Teamkollege?" „Amaya, bitte..." Kakashi fasste meine Hand, doch schlug ihn weg. „Wer ist dein Teamkollege?" fragte ich erneut, diesmal deutlich lauter. „Na wer schon, dein lang ersehnter Verehrer. Der ach-so-wundervolle Erbe des Uchiha Clans. Du darfst dreimal raten! Itachi U..." „Nein." wisperte ich und kämpfte gegen meine Tränen. „Hast du was gesagt, Süße?" Er könnte unmöglich bei Akatsuki sein, nein... „Das ist nicht wahr." meine Stimme zitterte und ich blickte mit einer verschleierten Sicht hoch. „Frag doch deinen Kakashi Darling, Liebes." „Kakashi...? Du... wusstest davon?" „Amaya, bitte vertrau mir..." „Nein!" schrie ich unfassbar und entfernte mich den beiden langsam. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, nicht. „Amaya!" Ich drehte mich um und rannte, rannte auf dem Weg zu jemanden, der im Moment meinen Schutz am meisten brauchte.

„Sasuke, hey Sasuke, wach auf." sanft rüttelte ich an seinen ruhenden Körper und wartete darauf, dass er aufwachte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich seine Augen öffneten und er aus seinem Bett hochschoss. Er guckte mich lange mit verschlafenen Augen an, bevor er nach meinen Händen griff: „Amaya, warum weinst du? Was ist passiert?" „Ich weine?" fragte ich sarkastisch und wischte schnell meine Tränen von den Wangen, Sasuke sollte nichts davon mitbekommen. Er war doch noch so klein... „Amaya, was ist..." „Sasuke, ich wollte nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Ist jemand in dein Zimmer gekommen?" „Ehm, nein, ich habe geschlafen, aber..." „Es sind nur ein paar Banditen heute in Konoha eingedrungen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass es dir gut ging." log ich und biss meine Zähne zusammen, um ein leichtes Lächeln hervorzubringen. „Du siehst aber weit besorgter aus, hat dir jemand was..." „Nein Sasuke, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung..." „Ich kann auch Kakashi san..." „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde heute Nacht bei dir bleiben, damit keine Banditen deine Haare abschneiden." versuchte ich vergeblich und mit extrem schlechten Witzen die Situation aufzuhalten. „Hier nimm diese Decke, du hast nicht wirklich viel am Körper, Amaya." „Ach, ich wollte ja vorhin auch schlafen gehen, aber..." Plötzlich ertönte das Alarmhorn der Stadt, die Anbu waren nun im Kommando. Zwei Schläge, Eindringlinge. Ich konnte Sasuke unmöglich alleine lassen, ich werde bis zum Ende bei ihm bleiben. „Nee San, du musst los." Sasukes verschlafene Augen waren nun weit vor Angst geöffnet, seine Finger klammerten sich an meine. Er hatte auch niemanden mehr als mich. Ich nahm seine Hände in meine und küsste behutsam seinen Scheitel, während ich ihn zurück auf das Bett drückte: „Hey, Kleiner. Keine Sorge, ich werde bei dir bleiben, ich werde meine Familie nicht im Stich lassen."

Mit einem anfänglichen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck, blickte ich nun völlig entschlossen auf die rot leuchtende Stadt, versprechend, dass ich schützen werde, was ich kann.


	12. Horses and chariots

" _Borders and boundary signs  
Drawn by red tape  
Those who colour outside of the lines  
Define the human race."_

Flashback

"Warum hängst du überhaupt mit solchen Idioten ab, Amaya?" fragte er mich und versuchte meinen Arm zu ergreifen, sodass er mich aus der Bar schleifen konnte. Ich blickte hinunter auf den betrunkenen Mann, der am Boden lag und sich über sein blaues Auge beschwerte. Naja, das passiert halt mit den Leuten die mich auf besonderer Weise anfassen wollen. Wie war noch mal sein Name... Ebisu..? „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du nicht betrunken mit Männern plaudern sollst?" „Ja, Daddy, ich habs ja verstandeeen. Du hättest die Schlägerei auch unterlassen können, du maskierter Bandit." kicherte ich vor mir hin und versuchte meinen Körper irgendwie auf den Heels zu balancieren. „Und trinken könntest du auch weniger." seufzte er und stütze mich auf seinen Armen. „Ach Kakaaashi, ich könnte viieles unterlassen, weißt du..." ich knickte kurz auf dem Weg um, wurde aber wieder von seinen Armen aufgefangen, und alles ignorierend setzte ich meine Rede fort, meine Arme dirigierten den kühlen Windstoß, welcher sanft über mein Dekolletee streifte: „Aber ich muss doch irgendwie mit meinen verdaaamten Problemen leben können... Also vor wenigen Jahren meinen besten Freund und Bruder zu verlieren, weißt du, und dass die Person die ich mein ganzes scheiß Leben geliebt habe, mich an dem keines Blickes mehr würdigt, ist schon enttäuschend findest du nicht... Für die Personen, für die ich alleeees getan habe, und immer noch tun würde, haben sich in Luft aufgelöst, ohne mir vorher Bescheid zu sagen..." Kakashi versteckte seine Augen unter seinem Stirnband, seine Wange war heiß, er glühte beinahe. Ich zog meine Hand von seiner Wange weg und hielt vor dem Koi Fisch Teich an, stützte mich an seinem Körper und sah hoch zum Vollmond: „Weißt du Kakashi... also manchmal ist das Schicksal ein Arschloch, manchmal ist nichts mehr von unserem Lebenssinn da, manchmal verliert man alles was einem lieb ist, obwohl man nichts getan hat, ehm.. nagut ich ignoriere mal, dass ich letzte Woche Schlafpillen in Raidos Tee geschüttet hatte, weil ich ihn nicht als Teamkapitän haben wollte haben, aber hey, Kakashi, du weißt doch, dass ich nie böse zu Menschen gewesen bin, ne? Ich.. ich bin doch ein guter Menssch, oder? Naja, aber manchmal schenkt uns das Schicksal auch ein Geschenk, sehr selten meine ich, wie dich! Ohne dich wäre ich doch schon längst in der Irrenanstalt gelandet, ne Kakashi? Das Schicksal hat mir nach einem tiefen Riss ins Herz, einen liebenswerten großen Bruder geschenkt, der sich ständig um mich kümmert, obwohl ich das selbst nicht verstehe, ich meine ich bin doch gaaar nichts wert, wer will mich schon haben und was zur Hölle kann ich überhaupt... Der Uchicha Clan hasst mich, Itachi hasst mich, ich hoffe nur, dass du..." „Hör auf zu reden. Komm her." seine Stimme war hart, seine Wangen rot vor Wut und Entsetzen. Ich torkelte zu Kakashi, er stand inzwischen an dem Gedenkstein, ordnete die Blumen und bat mir auf dem Gras, neben ihm, Platz an. Er zeigte auf die eingravierten Namen, und dann schaute er mich an. Er sagte nichts, er blickte mich nur an. Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen, kämpfte gegen die starken Kopfschmerzen: „Was ist mit deinem Vater passiert, Kakashi?" „Er ist für das Dorf, für seine Freunde gestorben. Bei einer Mission hatte er das Wohl seiner Kameraden vor die Mission gestellt und seine Teamkollegen gerettet, weshalb die Mission gescheitert ist. Darüber hinaus, handelte er gegen die Regeln seines Dorfes, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Er wurde deswegen verspottet, war verhasst und galt als Abschaum. Er hat Selbstmord begangen." Mein Atem stoppte, ich spürte, wie meine Augen vor Schock größer wurden: „Kakashi es tut..." „Nein es wird dir nicht Leid tun, weißt du was?" Kakashi drehte sich zur Seite nahm meine kalten Hände in seine warmen. Der Rausch war wie verflogen, als seine dunklen Augen in meine blickten: „Ich will wie er werden, ich will so wie du werden. Deine Aufopferung für deine engsten Menschen fasziniert mich und erinnert mich an eine... an eine liebenswerte Freundin. Ich möchte dich beschützen, egal was kommen mag, weil du wichtiger für mich als das Dorf bist. Ich werde dich nie im Stich lassen werde, egal ob du willst oder nicht. Du bist eine wunderbare Freundin, ich möchte, dass du immer so bleibst. Hast du verstanden, Amaya, du bist wichtig für mich! Genau wie das Schicksal dir mich geschickt hat, hat es auch mir dich geschickt. Denk nie, dass niemand dich lieben würde, ich werde versuchen dich wieder zusammen zu flicken, ich schwöre es. Ich werde niemanden mehr zulassen dir wehzutun. Niemanden mehr."

Present

„Sasuke...?" murmelte ich schlaftrunken unter der Decke und versuchte das grelle Licht zu meiden, während ich ganz langsam meine Augen öffnete und nach Sasuke suchte: „Sasuke, schläfst du etwa noch?" „Nein, ich war schon trainieren. Du hast Besuch." Ich sah zuerst nur eine blutüberströmte Uniform, doch dann erkannte ich das von Kunaischnitten übersäte Gesicht von Kakashi. Er atmete schwach, doch er stand still und gerade. Ich sprang sofort auf die Beine und half ihm auf dem Bett zu sitzen. Ich kniete mich vor ihm hin und sah mit wässrigen Augen zu ihn hoch. Eine Vitalanalyse, er blutete überall, Schnittwunden, Stiche, Platzwunden... Meine zitternden Händen pressten fest auf die augenscheinlich größte Wunde auf seiner Brust: „Sasuke hol bitte ein Verbandskasten. Ich brauche Druckverbände, ein sauberes nasses Tuch, Salben, Alkohol..." Ich zitterte nun am ganzen Körper, ich darf ihn nicht verlieren, ich brauche noch... „Hey, Liebes. Ganz ruhig. Schau mich an. Schau mir in die Augen, Amaya." Seine Finger hoben sanft meinen Kinn an und seine andere Hand strich behutsam durch meine zersausten, ungekämmten Haare: „Hey, mir fehlt es an nichts. Hauptsache dir geht es gut, hauptsache Sasuke geht es gut. Beruhige dich." „Nein Kakashi, ich hätte dich nie allein lassen sollen, ich hätte so etwas nie gewollt. Es tut mir so Leid, Kakashi. Es tut mir so..." „Shhhh, Amaya, du hast das richtige getan, du hast getan was ich dir befohlen habe. Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, nie. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen, ich wollte nicht, dass du von ihm erfährst, dass er bei den Akatsukis ist. Ich wollte nie, dass er dich erneut anrührt, ich wollte nicht, dass du dich wieder verletzt. Es tut mir so Leid."

Meine Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Blut auf seinem Körper. Schnell wischte ich es weg und atmete tief durch. „Kakashi, halt still, ich werde dir helfen." Ich half ihm aus seiner Uniform, entfernte sein Oberteil und machte seinen Oberkörper frei. Ein lautes Schluchzen entfuhr aus meinem Hals, als ich die Schnitte und die tiefe Stichwunde sah. Überall klebte vertrocknetes Blut, seine blasse Haut stach neben dem dunkelroten Blut hervor. Meine bebenden Hände drückten ihn sanft ins Bett, er hustete kurz Blut hervor, lächelte aber schwach weiter. „Ich darf dich nicht verlieren. Ich darf dich nicht verlieren." wisperte ich kontinuierlich in mich hinein und schickte Sasuke nach draußen, nachdem er mir alles besorgt hatte. Konzentriere dich, konzentriere dich. „Kakashi? Ich werde dir helfen, bitte halt still." Mit zitternden Händen tupfte ich Alkohol auf das weiße Tuch und berührte leicht seine Wunde. Er stöhnte kurz auf, ließ mich aber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter machen. „Es wird bald wieder alles gut. Vertrau mir." flüsterte ich beruhigend und reinigte all seine Wunden, während meine andere Hand sanft über seiner schweißüberstömten Stirn strich. Nachdem all das vertrocknete Blut von seinem Körper verschwunden war, nähte ich langsam und vorsichtig die Stichwunde. Zwischendurch blickte ich durch meine Augenwinkeln links hoch zu Kakashi, seine Augen waren geschlossen, er wirkte angespannt, aber er atmete noch. Behutsam salbte ich die unzähligen Schnittwunden an seiner Brust und verband die immer noch leicht blutenden Stellen. Als ich an seinem Gesicht angekommen war, strich ich die durcheinander geratenen, in Blut getränkten silbernen Haare aus seinen Augen. Er atmete nun gleichmäßiger, er schlief. Er sah so friedlich aus, er sah unschuldig aus. Er hat alles für mich getan. Ich sollte ihm dankbar sein, ich sollte ihn nicht in solch einer Situation allein gelassen haben. Sanft küsste ich seine Stirn und reinigte die übrigen Wunden, reinigte seinen blutüberströmten Mund. Nachdem ich fertig war, deckte ich seinen Körper zu und nahm vorsichtig seine kalte Hand in meine. Vor Sasukes Bett kniend und seine Hand in meiner habend, legte ich meinen besorgten Kopf neben seinen Körper und wartete bis er aufwachte. Ich wartete und schlief ein.


	13. This is our war

" _We're into the red. We're into the red.  
And as it burns the fire spreads.  
We're under the threat. We're under the threat.  
Will it still burn tomorrow?"_

 _später, im Versammlungsraum der Ninjas Konohas, Hokage anwesend_

„Ich werde den Eid, den ich für die Anbu geschworen habe, hiermit ablegen. Ich schwöre weiterhin unser Dorf unter allen Umständen zu schützen. Ich schwöre weiterhin Treue für Hokage Sama. Ich schwöre weiterhin, dass ich meine Mitmenschen über alles, sogar über mein Leben schützen werde." Sein Blick glitt unauffällig zu mir, ich seufzte enttäuscht. Er hatte sich selbst dazu entschieden, ich werde es akzeptieren. Vorsichtig legte er seine Löwenmaske zurück auf dem seidenen Kissen auf den Schrein und verbeugte sich tief. „Nun denn, Hatake Kakashi, erlöse ich dich vom Eid der Anbu und bewillige deine Entscheidung zum Sensei der diesjährigen Genins. Trete zurück und nimm bei den Spezial Jonins und Senseis Platz." sprach Hokage Tsunade und wandte sich zu den skeptisch guckenden Anbus. „Das war doch eine Verschwendung. Kakashi ist einer der stärksten Anubs unter uns!" „Gewesen." fügte ich hinzu und schaute Yuugao von der Seite an: „Er hat seine Entscheidung gefällt, du solltest seine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Ich tue es auch." „Dummkopf." flüsterte sie unter ihrer Maske und blickte kopfschüttelnd zurück nach vorne. „Nun hiermit, Ninjas und Beschützer des Landes, schließe ich die Versammlung und bedanke euch für eure Teilnahme..." „Wo ist Hayate?" wisperte ich, als wir uns umdrehten und auf den Ausgang zusteuerten. Yuugao schluckte kurz und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen: „Er ist ständig bei Missionen. Ich glaube, dass er sich immer schlechter fühlt..." „Hey, Yuugao, er ist stark und er wird dich nicht alleine zurücklassen. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird für dich durchhalten, Hayate wird dich nicht allein lassen." Sie stoppte abrupt und fiel mir um den Hals: „Danke Amaya, danke, dass du an ihm glaubst." Ich vergrub meinen Kopf in ihren Nacken: „Beruhige dich, natürlich glaube ich an ihm. Er ist schließlich mein Freund." „Amaya, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" Kakashis Stimme rief mich aus der unangenehmen Situation wach. Ich drückte Yuugao noch mal fest und ließ dann ihre Hand los. Langsam folgte ich Kakashi nach draußen. Seine Schnittwunden im Gesicht waren fast alle verblasst. „Amaya, ich werde höchstwahrscheinlich Sasuke als Schüler bekommen, und... Naruto. Kennst du ihn?" Ich setzte mich auf den Felsen neben den Sakurablüten Park und dachte streng nach. „Naruto, der Sohn von Kushina und Minato Sama?" „Ja genau er. Ich möchte, dass du nach ihm schaust, und mir erzählst, wie er ist, sein Verhalten analysierst, seine Vorlieben..." „Aber Kakashi," flüsterte ich, „Er ist doch nur ein Junge..." „Aber er hat das Kyuubi in sich versiegelt, er ist stärker als man denken kann." „Ich soll ihn also ausspionieren?" fragte ich keck und verdrehte genervt meine Augen. Kleine Jungen auszuspionieren war echt das letzte. „Bitte, tue es für mich, Amaya." Ich dachte einen Augenblick nach. Dann verschränkte ich meine Arme vor meiner Brust und verlangte meine Gegenleistung: „Was bekomme ich im Gegenzug?" „Was du haben willst." lachte er und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Wir gehen zusammen zelten! Oder wir gehen trinken da in der Bar am Stadtrand, wie heißt sie nochmal... Yihka? Die haben da besonders schmackhaften Whiskey..." „Nagut, ich denk noch einmal über deine Angebote nach, aber ich muss jetzt los, die Prüfung für die jungen angehenden Genins vorbereiten. Pass auf dich auf." Lächelnd küsste er meine Stirn und verschwand in der blühenden Landschaft des Parks.

Ich seufzte und machte mich auf den Weg. Naruto... Ich habe von jemanden gehört, dass er sich öfters bei Ichirakus aufhalten würde. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg dahin, vielleicht würde ich bis dahin Hunger bekommen...

„Hallo Teuchi, ich hätte gerne eine vegetarische Nudelsuppe." begrüßte ich den alten Mann hinter der Theke und setzte mich auf den Barhocker. Niemand war hier, nur ein paar leere Ramenteller stapelten sich neben dem Waschbecken. Teuchi war schon nach einiger Zeit fertig und brachte mir das vorzüglich riechende Ramen: „Bitte sehr, eine vegetarische Nudelsuppe für unsere Anbu Spezialistin." „Ach hören Sie auf zu schwafeln. Das ist nur mein Job, ich muss Sie doch beschützen können, sonst würde ich nie mehr diese köstlichen Suppen und Nudeln essen können." Teuchi errötete leicht und winkte ab. Er verschwand zur Hälfte wieder hinter dem Herd. Ich nahm die Essstäbe in die Hand und fing an zu essen. Die Nudeln waren noch heiß, deswegen fragte ich zwischendurch den Koch nach Naruto: „Sagen sie mal, Teuchi, kennen sie vielleicht Naruto Uzumaki?" „Naruto? Natürlich, der isst regelmäßig hier in Ichirakus. Er sollte in wenigen Minuten auch kommen, soweit ich weiß. Ich bereite gerade seine Lieblingssuppe vor." „Danke, Teuchi." Das war alles was ich brauchte. Und tatsächlich erschien ein kleiner Blondschopf nach einigen Minuten. Er setzte sich gelangweilt an dem Platz neben mich und wartete auf seine Nudelsuppe. Ich ergriff die Gelegenheit und drehte mich zur Seite. „Hey, ich bin Amaya Ootsutsuki. Wie heißt du?" fragte ich lächelnd und bat ihm meine Hand an. Er zögerte kurz, grinste dann aber auch und schüttelte sie: „Hi, ich bin Naruto Uzumaki und ich möchte eines Tages Hokage werden!" Ich lachte und rührte meine Suppe um, damit sie kälter wurde. „Das ist ein bewundernswerter Wunsch, ich hoffe für dich, dass er eines Tages in Erfüllung gehen wird." Naruto schaute mich zuerst etwas verwirrt an, dann seufzte er leise: „Du bist fast die einzige, die meinen Traum nicht albern findet." „Ach, kleiner, jeder kann träumen was er will, es ist nur wichtig, dass man seine Ziele verfolgt und nie aufgibt." Ich schluckte hart bei dem letzten Teil meiner Weisheit und schob die aufkommenden Gedanken an Shisui zur Seite. „Ich mag dich irgendwie, ab heute bist du die Weisheitstante für mich." lachte der blauäugige Junge und fing an die Nudelsuppe, die er gerade erst bekommen hatte, in windeseile hinunter zu schlucken. Die Weisheitstante. Dabei bin ich doch erst 22. Ich grinste und aß weiter. Er schien eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein, wirkte nur etwas einsam, und er trieb bestimmt viel Unsinn. „Übst du eigentlich viel, Naruto? Morgen steht deine Prüfung an." „Ehm, woher weißt du, dass ich morgen zur Prüfung muss?" fragte er nachdenklich und hörte auf zu essen. Ich räusperte mich kurz, fand aber den Faden wieder: „Ehm, also, ein Freund von mir ist Sensei an der Ninja Akademie und er hat viel von den bevorstehenden Prüfungen erzählt." Narutos Körper entspannte sich wieder und er widmete sich seinem Essen zu: „Achso, ja also ich trainiere regelmäßig... ich möchte ja schließlich der Hokage werden. Und wenn ich nicht trainiere, dann esse ich Ramen oder meditiere ab und zu mal. Ich nickte und suchte nach einem Blumenkohlstück in meiner Suppe. „Sag mal, bist du eigentlich ein Ninja?" fragte er auf einmal und schob ein Brokkolistück in den Mund. „Kannst du ein Geheimnis hüten? Dann werde ich es dir sagen." grinste ich und zwinkerte ihn ermutigend zu. Er nickte stark und lehnte sich näher an mich. Ich flüsterte in sein Ohr, dass ich bei der Anbu war und er zog sich schnell zurück, sein Gesicht schien überrascht und er wirkte aufgeregt „Das ist unfassbar! Ich glaubs ja nicht! Ich habe nie zuvor..." „Hey! Psst!" mahnte ich und winkte lächelnd hielt sofort eine Hand vor seinem Mund, entfernte es aber auch genauso schnell: „Das ist unglaublich! Kannst du mir ein paar Techniken beibringen? Echte Nin Jutsus!" „Iss erst mal deine Suppe zu Ende, dann schauen wir weiter." lächelte ich und schob meinen Teller über die Theke. Etwas Abwechslung für mich könnte auch weiter helfen. Ich habe mir vielleicht eine Pause verdient. Naruto hob seine Augenbrauen und blickte mich mit einem breitem Grinsen an. Dann schob er ebenfalls seinen Teller über die Theke und stellte sich auf den Beinen.


	14. February winds

" _An ocean lies between us,_ _  
_ _Sufferings are constant, we never see._ _  
_ _Behind our sanctuary,_ _  
_ _Sanctuary, walls so easy to breathe."_

„Eigentlich sollte ich ja so nervös wie du aussehen, und nicht umgekehrt. Schließlich lerne ich heute, nunja, zwei meiner neuen Schüler kennen." lächelte Kakashi und setzte sich gelassen auf die Mauer auf dem Dach. Das stimmte, ich war viel nervöser als Kakashi, ich konnte es gar nicht erwarten Kakashis Schüler willkommen zu heißen. Vor allem wollte ich an Sasukes ersten Prüfungstag dabei sein, ich war mir sicher, er würde es schaffen. Kakashi habe ich schließlich gezwungen mich heute zu seiner ersten Stunde als Sensei mitzunehmen. Und dabei war ich ein völliger Nebencharakter, dessen Anwesenheit heute gleichgültig war. „Da sind sie ja." flüsterte Kakashi und schob seine Maske zurecht. Er wirkte leicht gelangweilt und ich wusste, dass er fremden Menschen bei den ersten Begegnungen eher misstraute. Ich räusperte mich, blickte nach vorne und brachte nur schwer ein Lächeln hervor. Es waren Naruto, Sasuke und ein rosahaariges Mädchen, die ihre Augen nicht von Sasuke lassen konnte. Naruto zuckte bei meinem Anblick zusammen und zeigte schon von weitem aufgeregt mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich: „Amaya! Wir haben zwei Senseis!" „Da hast du dir ja schon einen neuen Freund gemacht." grinste Kakashi leicht und bat seine neuen Schülern Platz zu nehmen. „Hallo ihr drei. Ich heiße euch willkommen zu meiner Prüfung und der Prüfung, die auch wichtig für euch sein könnte. Aller erst möchte ich, dass ihr euch vorstellt. Also erzählt etwas über Sachen, die ihr mögt oder hasst, eure Träume für die Zukunft, Hobbys und so..." Sasuke wirkte etwas verwirrt, aber Naruto schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Stellen Sie sich zuerst vor, Sensei! Dann folgen wir das Beispiel." Kakashi seufzte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Nun gut, ich heiße Kakashi Hatake, Sachen die ich mag und Sachen die ich hasse... ich finde nicht, dass ihr das erfahren müsstet. Meine Träume für die Zukunft... habe nicht wirklich je darüber nach gedacht...und meine Hobbys? Ich habe viele Hobbys..." Das Mädchen flüsterte genervt etwas in Narutos Ohr und ich musste lächeln, guckte alle drei aber trotzdem etwas mitleidig an. Kakashi wird seine Schüler bis zum letzten Tag des Trainings prüfen und auf die Probe stellen. Er würde wollen, dass sie als Team funktionieren und lernen, was es wirklich ist Ninja zu sein. „Gut, jetzt seit ihr dran. Du da ganz rechts, du darfst anfangen." Kakashi lehnte nun in der gleichen Position neben mir und studierte Narutos Verhalten. „Ich bin Naruto Uzumaki. Ich mag Nudelsuppe am meisten, die die mir Sesnsei Iruka aus den Ichirakus immer bestellt. Was ist nicht mag, ist die Instant Nudelsuppe, bei der man immer 3min. warten muss bis man das Wasser aufgegossen hat, die drei schrecklichsten Minuten meines Lebens. Mein Hobby ist verschiedene Arten von Nudeln zu essen und sie zu vergleichen. Und mein Traum für die Zukunft ist es der beste Hokage zu werden den es jemals gab!" Ich grinste und stupste Kakashi unauffällig an, der darauf nur ein Seufzen von sich gab: „Der Nächste." „Sakura Haruno. Und was ich mag ist...eh...ich meine ich stehe auf... was ich sagen wollte mein Hobby ist...ehmmm. Und mein Traum für die Zukunft...hihihi.." Ich hatte ihre Blicke auf Sasuke schon lange bemerkt, sie bekam ja gar keinen Laut mehr aus sich heraus... Sasuke mein Kleiner... „Nun, gibt es auch etwas was du nicht magst Sakura?" „Naruto!" Ich fing an zu lachen und schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf. Naruto blickte mich nur verärgert aus den Augenwinkeln an und verdrehte die Augen. „Der Nächste." Ich schluckte, Sasuke... ich hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren, es schien mir noch wie vor Jahren. „Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Ich mag vieles nicht, und es gibt nur weniges was ich mag." Sein Blick glitt kurz zu mir, dann wieder zurück. „Ich habe keinen Traum für die Zukunft, sondern einen Plan, und den werde ich definitiv auch umsetzten. Ich werde meine Familie wieder zusammen führen und mich an einer ganz bestimmten Person rächen..." Sasuke, nein. Er mied meine Blicke und schien entschlossen zu sein. Kakashi räusperte sich kurz und zog mich zu ihm hin, um meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes zu richten. Ich schaute Sasuke nur unfassbar an, er würde ihn niemals besiegen können, er würde umkommen... „Nun denn, ich habe heute jemanden mitgebracht..." „Ist das Ihre Freundin Sensei?" strahlte Sakura und lächelte uns mit einem breiten Grinsen an. Kakashis Wangen färbten sich sofort rot und er hob beschwichtigend seine Hände: „Ehrm, nein. Das ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, willst du dich selbst vorstellen?" Ich brach den Blickkontakt zu Sasuke abrupt ab: „Natürlich. Hey zusammen, ich bin Amaya Ootsutsuki, ich bin bei der Anbu unter den Namen Cayenne bekannt..." „Sie sind bei der Anbu?! Dann sind Sie ja stärker als Kakashi Sensei! Jetzt haben wir zwei Senseis!" freute sich Sakura zu früh und klatschte sich in die Hände. Bei dieser Bemerkung lächelte ich schwach: „Oh Gott! Natürlich bin ich keineswegs stärker als Kakashi, er bleibt immer mein Senpai, ne?" „Nunja, Amaya hat da ein paar ziemlich coole Kräfte und Techniken, besonders gut beherrscht sie die Nin Jutsus und eine Menge verschiedener Elemente." Kakashi lächelte, während er seine Augen geschlossen hielt. „Also... ich bin auch nicht euer Sensei, das ist allein Kakashi. Ich bin heute nur hier um euch alle willkommen zu heißen und..." Sasuke viel Glück zu wünschen... „Ehm, und aufzupassen, dass Kakashi euch nicht zu sehr überfordert. Nun ja, ich mag Pakkun sehr gerne, liebe es in den Pubs zu gehen und ja... halt etwas zu trinken... vor allem aber mag ich es bei meiner Familie und meinen Freunden zu sein..." Sasuke hatte seinen Kopf immer noch geneigt, er blickte nicht hoch. „Ja also... was ich nicht mag... nun da gibt es vieles. Ich mag keine Menschen die anderen Menschen weh tun wollen, ich mag keinen Nebel und ich hasse Schmerzen, sowie Schmerztabletten zu nehmen und meine Sinne damit zu betrüben. Ach, und ich mag auch keine Kriminelle oder Menschen die ihr Wohl vor das Wohl ihrer Freunde stellen. Nun, mein Traum für die Zukunft ist es..." Ich schluckte, bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke von Naruto und Sakura und mied die mitleidigen Blicke von Sasuke und Kakashi: „...ist es unter allen Umständen eine Person zu finden und diese zur Rede zu stellen, egal was es mich kosten würde, einschließlich..." Ich holte tief Luft und sah hoch: „Einschließlich meines Lebens."


	15. Rabbit down the hole

" _Maybe they've lost their way but found their savior.  
Living in the fable life's a fairy tale,  
Except our thoughts are fragile our minds are frail."_

1 Jahr später, im Hokageturm

„Amaya, Kakashi, ich habe eine Mission für euch beide. Amaya, du wirst von deinen Aufgaben als Anbu erlöst, und Team 7 bekommt vorübergehend einen neuen Sensei, der genauso angemessen wie du bist, um dein Team zu übernehmen." Tsunades Gesicht war vor Stress gerötet und Shizune übernahm die übergroße Akte aus ihren Händen. Kakashi saß einige Meter entfernt von mir auf dem Fenstersims und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus auf dem überfüllten Markt. Ich saß im Schneidersitz vor Tsunades Schreibtisch und band meine Haare zu einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammen. „Shizune, stelle die Mission bitte vor, ich gehe mal Schmerztabletten suchen."

Der fünfte Hokage stand zögernd auf und verschwand mit Tonton aus dem Büro. Shizune seufzte kurz, stellte uns die Mission jedoch mit aller Ruhe vor. Weder ich, noch Kakashi unterbrachen sie. „Also, die folgende Mission wurde persönlich von Hokage Sama als Mission S-Ranges eingestuft. Ihr beide müsst gemeinsam Informationen aus dem weit entfernten Regen Reich besorgen. Eure Aufgabe ist es die Oberhäupter des Reiches ausfindig zu machen und sie auszuspionieren, ihre Techniken und Kampfkünste zu studieren und zu analysieren. Ihr sollt diese detailliert protokollieren und später dem Rat vorstellen können. Einigen Ninjas aus unseren verbündeten Reichen ist aufgefallen, dass die Ninjas aus dem Regen Reich unerlaubte Kraft zum Kämpfen benutzen. Wir hatten bereits hoch spezialisierte Shinobis aus dem Feuerreich und dem Erdreich hingeschickt, aber bedauerlicherweise sind diese nie zurück gekommen. Es ist euch überlassen, wie ihr das anstellt, aber ihr habt nach der Versammlung die Erlaubnis alle euch bekannten Jutsus zu benutzen, die ihr einsetzen wollt. Wichtig ist allerdings, dass ihr unauffällig bleibt und niemand Verdacht schöpft, dass euch Hokage Sama geschickt hat. Nun, hier ist die vollständige Akte der ungelösten Fälle der vermissten Shinobis und das unvollständige Protokoll der Mission. Ihr dürft euch den Weg dahin selber aussuchen und habt einen Tag Zeit, um euch die Akte gründlich anzusehen und eure Mission zu planen. Der Rat besteht darauf, dass ihr unbegrenzte Zeit habt, die Mission abzuschließen und danach ein Recht auf eine Belohnung eurerseits aus beanspruchen könnt. Habt ihr noch Fragen?" „Ihr schickt uns auf eine Selbstmord Mission?" fragte Kakashi verspottend und stand verärgert auf. „Sensei Kakashi, das..." „Ich bin mir vollkommen sicher, dass nur ihr die Mission erfolgreich erfüllen könnt." stellte auf einmal eine Stimme neben mir fest, die ich eigentlich nicht wirklich vermisst hatte. Jiraiya saß entspannt auf Tsunades Schreibtisch und warf Kakashi die Akte zu, nachdem er sie aus den Händen der verwirrten Shizune gerissen hatte. „Geh die Namen der vermissten Shinobis durch, sieh dir genau ihre Jutsus und Fähigkeiten an. Sag mir, was dir auffällt." Shizune stöhnte genervt auf und verließ das Büro, auf der Suche nach Tsunade. Ich erhob mich und schritt langsam zu Kakashi, blickte mir die Bilder der erfahrenen Kämpfer an. Kakashis Hände blätterten durch die Akte, seine Augen überflogen die rauen Seiten: „Das sind Shinobis mit guten Fähigkeiten, sie haben hohe Parameter, mir fällt nichts auf." „Amaya, und Kakashi. Was habt ihr gemeinsam?" Ich räusperte mich und blickte Jiraiya fragend an: „Ich...wir... also wir sind beide bei der Anbu, also Kakashi ist gewesen, nun..." „Nein, nein Amaya, denk an eure Kräfte." Jiraiya trank den letzten Schluck Sake aus Tsunades Becher und wartete ungeduldig auf eine richtige Antwort. Kakashi erhob sich nun vollständig und sah Jiraiya selbstbewusst an: „Wir verfügen beide über ein Dojutsu. Unsere Pupillentechniken." Jiraiyas Gesicht leuchtete auf: „Zehn Punkte für Kakashi! Ich signiere dir mein nächstes Buch..." „Jiraiya, bleib beim Thema, ich will nicht, dass ihr bei der Mission etwas passiert, egal was für Kräfte sie hat. Wenn diese Shinobis bis heute vermisst werden, werde ich sie auch nicht beschützen können!" Kakashis Finger zeigte auf mich und ich winkte sicher ab: „Also um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich werde schon selbst auf mich aufpassen können." Ich seufzte leise und blickte auf die Menschenmenge vor dem Rednerpult auf dem Markt: „Ich habe schon vieles in meinen 23 Jahren erlebt. Ich werde nicht aufgeben." Bevor Kakashi etwas erwidern konnte, schnitt ihm Jiraiya das Wort ab: „Sie hat völlig Recht, Kakashi. Amaya kann selbst auf sich aufpassen, sie hat nicht umsonst das Rinnegan." „Ich wende das zwar selten an, aber wenn ich in Gefahr bin, verspreche ich, dass ich auf mich aufpassen werde." Vorsichtig drückte ich Kakashis Arm und entfuhr im Gegenzug nur ein besorgtes Seufzen. Jiraiya sprang auf seine Füße und prostete uns mit seinem leeren Sake Becher zu: „Kakashi, der Kopier Ninja mit seinem Sharingan und Amaya, die entzückendste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe, mit dem stärksten Rinnegan werden das zusammen schaffen. Da bin ich mir genauso sicher, wie Tsunade, nicht wahr?" Tsunade stand inzwischen genervt von Jiraiya hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und löste für einen Augenblick ihr verärgertes Gesicht: „Amaya, Kakashi, ich habe euer volles Vertrauen, ich muss tatsächlich Jiraiya zustimmen, er hat das erste Mal im Leben Recht. Ruht euch aus, ihr werdet morgen zur gleichen Zeit aufbrechen. Viel Glück und passt auf euch auf." Kakashi hielt die Akte fest in seiner Hand, ich verbeugte mich und zog ihm aus dem Büro. Ohne weitere Worte gingen wir Seite an Seite durch die überfüllten Straßen Konohas. Wir gingen an zahlreichen Bars vorbei, ich hielt mein Verlangen unter Kontrolle und konzentrierte mich auf die anderen Geschäfte. An Kakashis Haus angekommen, drehte er sich zu mir um: „Ich werde die Akte nach oben bringen und mich von meinem Team verabschieden." „Ich werde dich begleiten." sagte ich entschlossen und nickte ihm zu. Nachdem er die Akte in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte, suchten wir gemeinsam den Trainingsplatz auf, wo Team 7 bereits auf Sensei Kakashi und seinem Training wartete. „Sie sind wiiiieeeder zu spät, Sensei!" beschwerte sich Naruto, als er Kakashi sah, doch seine Miene heiterte sich auf, als er mich hinter seinem Sensei erblickte: „Sie haben Amaya mitgebracht! Kannst du uns wieder ein paar coole Jutsus beibringen, bitttteeeee?" Kakashi und ich baten Sakura, Naruto und Sasuke sich aufs Gras zu setzten, wir nahmen ebenfalls gegenüber von ihnen Platz. „Also, das Training fällt heute aus, aber ich habe etwas wichtiges zu besprechen mit euch." seufzte Kakashi und blickte jeden von ihnen in die Augen. Narutos Freunde hielt sich in Grenzen, Sasuke hatte innerlich vor, allein zu trainieren, und Sakura lächelte erleichtert auf. „Wir sind hier, um euch mitzuteilen, dass wir euch für eine unabsehbare Zeit nicht mehr trainieren können. Wir werden ab morgen zusammen eine geheime Mission übernehmen. Ihr werdet einen angemessenen Sensei bekommen, ich fürchte zu wissen, dass es einer der drei Saninn Jiraiya sein wird. Jedoch müsst ihr ebenfalls darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt werden und auch annehmen können, dass schlimmstenfalls unser Leben aufs Spiel steht und wir möglicherweise nicht zurück kommen werden." Mein Blick fiel auf Sasuke, er war die ganze Zeit auf mich fixiert. „Ich weiß, dass ihr gegenseitig auf euch aufpassen könnt und bereits auf dem besten Wege seit die Chunin Prüfungen demnächst zu meistern..." Auf einmal stand Sasuke, ohne etwas zu sagen auf, und ging Richtung der Brücke, höchstwahrscheinlich auf dem Weg nach Hause. Seine Reaktion überraschten Naruto und Sakura nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, sie starrten mich mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick an. „Ich geh schon..." flüsterte ich Kakashi zu und rannte Sasuke hinterher. Auf der Brücke angekommen, hielt ich seinen Arm fest und drehte ihn zu mir um: „Sasuke, hey, was ist los." Sasukes Blick war unerwartet hasserfüllt und seine Stimme wurde immer lauter: „Was los sein soll? Wenn du gehst und nie wieder zurück kommst, verliere ich alles was ich noch habe. Ich verliere meine _komplette_ Familie! Ich werde endgültig zum Weisen. Weißt du was? Itachi hätte mich damals schon bereits mit meiner Familie umbringen können, dann müsste ich nicht..." „Nein, sei still, Sasuke." Ich drückte Sasukes Körper fest an mich und küsste seinen Kopf. Meine zitternden Hände strichen durch seine schwarzen weichen Haare: „Sasuke, ich verspreche dir, dass ich zurück kommen werde. Ich werde für dich zurück kommen. Ich werde dich nicht allein lassen. Das habe ich dir versprochen." Sasuke löste sich von mir, er blickte mir tief in die Augen und sagte die Worte, die mir nie aus den Kopf gehen würden: „Ich weiß, dass du die Sicherheit und das Wohlsein anderer Menschen vor dir stellst. Ändere diese Eigenschaft von dir und ich werde wissen, dass du überleben wirst. Lerne dein eigenes Leben zu wertschätzen, du Amaya, du bist mit großem Abstand viel mehr wert als alle anderen Menschen des ganzen Dorfes. Du bist meine Schwester und Mutter zugleich, du bist die engste Freundin vieler Menschen und du bist die wahre Liebe vieler Personen. Denk bitte an dich selbst." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sasuke von der Brücke, er rannte weit weg, weit weg von mir.


	16. Pocketful of dreams

" _Oh, reach into a pocketful of dreams  
Oh, now before they fall out of the seams  
Oh, take a chance, don't matter if you fail  
You're too scared to try cause you might break a nail"_

Flashback

„Kakashi? Wo bist du? Ich habe eine grooßartigee Neuigkeit!" rief ich überglücklich vor Kakashis Tür und umklammerte meinen Griff um die dünne Schriftrolle fester, als je zuvor. Nach einiger Zeit ging die Tür auf und ein angenehm süßlicher Geruch lang plötzlich in der Luft. Er trat mit einem bunten Blumenstrauß heraus, geschmückt mit meinen Lieblingsblumen weißen Pfingstrosen und Leberblumen.

Mein Grinsen erhellte sich und ich lief aufgeregt geradewegs in seine Arme. Erst etwas überrascht, dann aber drückte er mich lächelnd ebenfalls fest gegen seinen Körper. „Sind diese wunderschönen Blumen etwa für mich?" fragte ich nachdenklich und legte meinen Kopf schief. „Natürlich, wunderschöne Blumen für eine wunderschöne Frau. Herzlichen Glückwunsch für deine bestandene Prüfungsaufnahme bei der Anbu, Amaya! Endlich kann ich dich fertig machen..."

„Hey!" beschwerte ich mich lachend und riss den Blumenstrauß aus seiner Hand, Kakashi meine Auswertung abgebend. Während wir nebeneinander durch den Sakurablütenpark gingen, ließ ich meine Wangen über die weichen Petalen der Pfingstrosen gleiten, sie waren so weich. „Du hast wirklich außerordentlich gut abgeschnitten, deine Stärken liegen hauptsächlich bei Nin Jutsu, du hast 8 von zehn Punkten erreicht! Besondere Fähigkeiten hast du im Wind- und Wasserelement. Und natürlich, dein Kekkei Genkai..."

Kakashis Analyse von meinen Fähigkeiten wurde von einer Horde Menschen unterbrochen, all meine Freunde kamen geradewegs auf uns zu und riefen Sachen wie: „Amaya!", „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"oder „Lass uns eine trinken gehen!". Ich lächelte und bedankte mich bei bekannten Gesichtern wie Genma, Yuugao, Iruka, oder Izumo. Yuugaos Blicke grinsten mich an und ich wusste sofort was Sache war: „Nagut, nagut! Ich komme mit und gebe euch allen aus!" lachte ich in die Runde und wurde sofort bejubelt. Auf einmal zog mich eine Hand aus der Menge raus ich und stand direkt vor Kakashis fragendem Blick: „Du wirst dich nicht betrinken, nicht wieder." „Ach Kakashi, ich verspreche dir, nur ein paar Drinks und dann..." „Verspreche es." Ich dachte kurz noch nach und seufzte geschlagen: „Versprochen."

* * *

„Ich glaube es kaum, Kakashi scheint ja auch betrunken zu sein." flüsterte jemand in mein Ohr, ich war schon so voll, dass ich kaum die Stimmen meiner Freunde voneinander unterscheiden konnte. Meine Hand umschloss das kleine, aber oho wirkungsvolle Shotglas und drehte mich zurück in die Runde. Meine Orientierung war regelrecht schon am Arsch, ich war permanent nur am Grinsen und Trinken. Wie viel hatte ich bis jetzt schon...

„Amaya! Noch eine Runde!" schrie Izumo und ließ sich neben mir fallen. Genma und Yuugao grinsten uns an, sie sahen nicht betrunken aus. „Wollen wir drauf wetten, dass Amaya nicht annähernd so viele Shots wie ich schaffen wird? Sie ist bereits vollgedröhnt!" grölte Izumos energische Stimme und er ließ weitere 20 für uns bestellen.

Mein Blick glitt auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Kakashis sturmgraue Augen leuchteten auf, sein Lächeln war so wunderschön. Ich versank in Trance, und beobachtete ihn. Mir ist zuvor nie aufgefallen, wie schön er doch eigentlich war, seine Lippen waren schon rot, genau wie seine Wangen, ich würde so gerne noch einmal durch seine weichen Haare streichen...

Kakashi bemerkte meine Blicke und zwinkerte mir grinsend zu, sein Spezi Brandy und Coke war schon längst ausgetrunken, ohne auch nur seine Maske bewegt zu haben, er wirkte noch ziemlich beherrschend...

Meine Wangen glühten, ich bemerkte zwischendurch, dass Wetten abgeschlossen wurden, bis plötzlich jemand schrie: „Und los!" Ich blinzelte zu Izumo, sein erstes Shotglas war bereits leer. Ich versuchte mich zurück auf die Wette zu konzentrieren und spürte nach jedem Schluck meinen Hals brennen. „Amaya! Super! Weiter so!" schrie irgendjemand hinter mir und am Ende schaffte ich es tatsächlich Izumo zu überholen und die Runde zu gewinnen. Jubel brach aus, meine Ohren dröhnten.

Ich drehte mich zu dem verärgerten Izumo und küsste ihn tröstend auf die warme Wange: „Vielleicht ein nächstes mal, mein Lieber." Torkelnd stand auf und suchte mit leichten Kopfschmerzen die Toilette auf. Überall roch es nach Alkohol, die Bar schien benebelt von dem ganzen Zigarettenrauch.

Mir wurde etwas unangenehm, irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob mich jemand beobachten würde. Ich blickte um mich herum, aber mir fiel nichts Verdächtiges auf. Der Effekt des Alkohols drang wohl langsam in meinem Körper ein.

In der Toilette angekommen stütze ich mich erst einmal am Waschbecken ab und spritze Wasser gegen meine glühenden Wangen. Dann glitt mein Blick in den Spiegel, meine Lippen waren leicht angeschwollen und rot. Seufzend richtete ich mein Cocktailkleid und löste schließlich meinen Zopf, ließ meine schwarzen Wellen durcheinander über meine Schultern fallen. Darauffolgend atmete ich tief durch und schluckte meine Schmerztablette runter. Meine Augen glitten über den Spiegel, Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Unangenehme, und wunderschöne. Ich dachte wie immer an Tsunades Anweisungen: „Nicht einnehmen, wenn du bereits etwas getrunken hast, du wirst nichts mehr spüren, du wirst keine Orientierung mehr haben, das könnte gefährlich werden!"

Aber das war nicht das erste mal, ich bemerkte bereits die Wirkung der Pille. Meine Kopfschmerzen schwanden langsam, aber stetig. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und trat schwindelnd aus der Toilette. Bevor ich den Halt verlor, stützten mich plötzlich zwei starke Arme, die mich sanft gegen die kalte Wand schoben und darauf schnitt eine bekannte tiefe Stimme mein Räuspern ab: „Hey, ist alles okay?" Ich blinzelte hoch. Mein Verstand hatte sich schon längst abgeschaltet, doch meine Emotionen schwammen im Chaos durch meinen Körper. Ich bewunderte sein Gesicht. Die weichen Haare zierten seine hohen Wangenknochen hinter der Maske, seine Augen strahlten so intensiv, dass ich mich für einen Augenblick in ihnen verlor. „Amaya, komm mit mir, ich bring dich nach Hause." seufzte Kakashi und lockerte seinen Griff an mir. Dieser Satz erinnerte mich an... Itachi. Unseren Missionen, Shisui. Ein kalter Schauder ließ meine warme, freie Haut frösteln.

„Kakashi, warte." Ich drehte Kakashi zu mir um und ohne weiter nachzudenken presste ich meine zitternden Lippen auf seine Maske. Meine Hände zogen während des Kusses sein glühendes Gesicht näher an meinem, ich ließ meine Emotionen freien lauf. „Kakashi..." murmelte ich in Trance während ich ihn erneut küsste, diesmal etwas härter und zog ihn noch näher an mich ran. Automatisch umfassten Kakashis Hände sanft meine Hüften, er erwiderte, glücklich.

 _Ich bemerkte, dass sie verwirrt war, an vergangen Erinnerungen litt. An Erinnerungen für die ich verantwortlich war. Sie wirkte komplett durcheinander, versuchte ihre Rückblenden mit Alkohol, Pharmazeutika und Lust zu stillen, aber ich spürte, dass sie trotzdem nicht zufrieden war. Niemand könnte sie glücklich machen._

Ich zog meinen Mantel tiefer in meinen Gesicht, beobachtete ihre Freunde _._

 _Kakashi. Er war nicht betrunken, ein viel besserer Mensch als ich für sie._

Sie verschwand völlig betrunken auf der Toilette. Ich seufzte und dachte nach.

 _Der richtige Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht gekommen, ich würde nur weiterhin ihre Gefühle verletzen. Sie würde mich nie verstehen, sie würde nie glauben, dass ich sie noch liebe. Ich wollte sie nie verletzten, ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Ich habe sie schon immer geliebt, und es wird auch immer so bleiben._

Sie trat torkelnd aus der Toilette. Kakashi fing sie auf, half ihr. Er strich ihre Wangen, drehte sich um. Auf einmal schlug mein Herz plötzlich schneller, sie küsste ihn.

 _Ihre weichen Lippen berührten das erste Mal jemand anderen als mich. Kakashi. Ihr ungezwungenes Verhalten verriet, dass es ihr gefiel. Sie ließ all ihre Sorgen mit ihren ersten Kuss fallen. Kakashi liebkoste vorsichtig ihre Wangen und all die kleidungsfreien Stellen ihres Körpers, hielt sie nicht auf. Seine andere Hand glitt an ihre Hüfte, drückte ihren Körper gegen die Wand und dominierte schon nach kurzer Zeit. Sie lächelte zwischen einem Kuss und zog ihn näher ran. Amaya, so glücklich sah sie lange nicht mehr aus._

 _Vergiss mich nicht, ich liebe dich._

Ich erhob mich und verließ die Bar, atmete tief die kühle Nachtluft ein, bis meine Lungen nicht mehr konnten. Mein Mangekyou Sharingan aktivierte sich.


	17. Leave them all behind

_"I've been struck down and defeated every step along the way  
Become I'm your own worst enemy when nothing seems to change  
You have to fail a thousand times before you get it straight  
So catch me if you can 'cause I ain't leaving this to fate"_

Wir waren bereits vier Tage unterwegs, doch nichts Auffälliges war passiert. Es schien, als ob uns niemand verfolgen würde, bis jetzt. Ich machte mir immer noch Sorgen über Sasuke, aber Tsunade hatte mir versichert sich persönlich um ihn zu kümmern. Ihr konnte man zumindest vertrauen.

Ich blickte hoch, die Baumkronen waren zwar dicht, aber man konnte der blauen Himmel erkennen. Die Sonne brannte hoch am Himmel und es war beinahe unerträglich in unseren Trainingsklammotten, obwohl ich eigentlich einen Netzoberteil und graue Shorts trug, um Giftwunden besser erkennen zu können.

Kakashi, er musste tatsächlich schwitzen mit seinem kompletten Outfit und der Jonin Weste. Meine Augen analysierten das Terrain, es wurde langsam, aber sicher freilicher. Ich unterdrückte immer noch mein Chakra, spürte auch kein Fremdes. Meine Füße sprangen auf dem nächsten Ast und suchten unermüdet den darauffolgenden. Wir behielten die Geschwindigkeit von gestern bei, nicht zu schnell, nicht zu langsam.

Unsere Mission führte uns bis jetzt durch Wälder und Gebirgen, ein grobes und umfangreiches Terrain, um nicht von anderen Shinobis entdeckt zu werden. Es war anstrengend sich in solchen Terrain zu bewegen, doch die Mission war streng geheim, und deswegen mussten wir uns auch extrem vorsichtig verhalten.

Ich spürte Kakashis stechende Blicke in meinen Rücken, doch er machte keine Umstände mit mir zu sprechen. Genau genommen, hatten wir seit den letzten Tagen auch nur ein paar Worte über die wichtigsten Informationen bezüglich der Mission ausgetauscht. Ihn bedrückte etwas, etwas was mich nachdenklich machte. „Amaya, wir machen in ungefähr 10 min. eine Pause, auf einer kleinen Lichtung neben einem Flusslauf." rief seine tiefe, aber entschlossene Stimme hinter mir und ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sein Sharingan aktiviert hatte.

Normalerweise benutzte er es ausschließlich in extremen Kampf Situationen, in dessen er sich der Fähigkeiten seiner Gegner ausdrücklich bewusst war, doch im Moment... verfolgte uns doch niemand. Oder doch...?

Seine ruhige Stimme verriet mir auf jeden Fall, dass ich mich normal verhalten sollte, bei Gefahren mich verteidigen und bei jetziger Ruhe mich weiter auf die Mission konzentrieren sollte.

Bereits nach einer kurzen Zeit erreichten wir die kleine, aber eigentlich sehr schöne Lichtung neben dem Flusslauf Amegakures. Es war offensichtlich, dass das Regen Reich schon bald beginnen würde und wir konstant auf Hut sein mussten. Diese Mission musste erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden, ich würde definitiv nicht aufgeben.

Ich kontrollierte die Umgebung: der ausgedehnte und verwachsene Mischwald schützte uns vor potenziellen Angreifern und konnte uns kostbare Zeit verschaffen, die Stille und erstaunliche Klare des Flusses war ansehnlich und der Boden war nicht zu dicht bewachsen mit hohen Gräsern. „Kakashi?" flüsterte ich und drehte mich zu ihm um. „Mhm?" „Was würdest du davon halten, wenn wir hier übernachten würden.. ich meine die übrige Zeit können wir ja zum Ausruhen oder Training benutzen." Er beobachtete für eine Zeit die Stille des Wassers, bis er sein Sharingan schloss und nickte: „Es scheint hier einigermaßen sicher zu sein. Gut, schlage die Zelte auf, ich werde mich nichtsdestotrotz etwas umsehen."

„Kakashi warte! Ist alles in Ordnung?" Ich hielt ihm am Arm fest, als er davon laufen wollte und meine Augen guckten ihn etwas besorgt an. „Es scheint so, als ob..." Er machte eine Pause, kam leicht lächelnd näher und strich sanft durch meine Haare, um die trockenen Blätter zu entfernen, die sich auf der Reise in meinem Haar verheddert hatten: „Amaya, es ist eine wichtige und höchst gefährliche Mission, wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben."

Mit einen einzigem Kopfnicken war er auch schon verschwunden. Ich war mir sicher... er enthielt mir etwas, aber das konnte nicht sein. Wir hatten die Mission unter Tsunade-sama ausführlich besprochen und sogar von Jiraiya die wichtigsten Anweisungen erhalten. Es war schließlich nur eine Spionage Mission, zwar über einen langen Zeitraum, aber immerhin ohne Befehl kampftechnisch tätig zu werden. Sie würden mir nie Informationen vorenthalten. Und bis jetzt waren wir noch unentdeckt.

Seufzend legte ich meinen Gepäck zur Seite und beschäftigte mich mit dem Aufbau unserer Zelte. Erst nachdem ich fertig war bemerkte ich, dass ich einen ziemlich trockenen Hals hatte und trank etwas vom klaren Flusswasser. Eine geschlagene Weile saß ich neben dem Wasser, wartete auf Kakashi, doch er war noch nicht zurück.

Leichte Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die glasklare Oberfläche und reflektierten die minimalsten Bewegungen des Wassers. Es würde doch niemanden ausmachen wenn ich bei diesem Wetter vielleicht... Nein. Vielleicht würde Kakashi zurück kommen und... vielleicht auch hinter ihm eine Horde feindlicher Shinobis anschleppen... Obwohl nein, er würde sie alle fertig machen, er würde definitiv damit zurecht kommen.

Ich könnte wirklich ein Bad vertragen, nach vier Tagen permanenter Durchreise. Ja. Meine Augen prüften ein letztes Mal die Umgebung und fremdes Chakra, doch ich entdeckte nichts Ungewöhnliches.

Noch etwas unsicher zog ich mich bis auf meine schmalen Hipsters aus und faltete meine Kleidung ordentlich zusammen. Achtsam berührte dann vorsichtig das Wasser mit meinen Zehen, es war angenehm warm. Langsam tastete ich mich weiter hinein, bei der tiefsten Stelle angekommen sah ich runter. Das Wasser ging zwar bis zu meinem Schlüsselbein, aber es war so transparent, dass man eigentlich alles sah.

Okay, ich musste fertig sein bevor Kakashi zurück war. Schnell schrubbte ich meine Haut mit Seife und entfernte so gut es ging die Schmutzreste aus meinen Haare, doch gerade als ich untertauchen wollte erstarrte ich und spürte, dass mein Gesicht anfing zu glühen.

„Ehrm, Amaya. Ich... ich sollte dir am besten sagen, dass ich zurück bin." räusperte sich plötzlich eine ziemlich bekannte Stimme hinter meinem Rücken und schlimmer konnte es in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr werden.

Ich spürte regelrecht seine Augen an mir und biss verärgert, aber auch verlegen meine Zähne hart zusammen: „Kannst du endlich bitte wegschauen, ich finde es gerade etwas unangenehm, falls du es nicht bereits bemerkt haben solltest."

„Aber dein Arsch ist echt se..." „KAKASHI! Halt die Klappe!" schrie ich aufgebracht und bedeckte instinktiv meinen Körper mit meinen Armen, obwohl er gar nicht vor mir stand. Ich hörte ihn laut lachen und verdammte ihn für die Ewigkeit: „Kakashi! Ich werde dich umbringen! Das schwöre ich dir!"

„Dazu musst du dich aber erstmals umdrehen, meine Liebe." scherzte er grinsend und vergnügte sich an der üblen Situation. „Dreh dich doch gefälligst nochmal um! Ich möchte mich anziehen!" rief ich aufgewühlt und stöhnte verärgert auf.

„Amaya, beruhige dich. Es gibt sowieso nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen habe..." „WAS?" schrie ich schrill auf und war so fassungslos, sodass ich mich energisch umdrehte ich und ihn nur wütend anstarrte. Kakashi hatte bisher seine Hände lässig in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und holte sie nun heraus, um verlegen seinen Hinterkopf zu kratzen: „Ehm, also Amaya, du..." „Kannst du mir bitte erklären warum, wo und wann zur Hölle...?" platzte ich heraus und erwartete eine ehrliche Antwort.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sein unverschämtes Grinsen unter Kontrolle hatte und komischerweise jetzt sogar etwas errötete: „Es war wirklich keine Absicht... Ich war mit Genma bei den heißen Quellen und wir wollten gerade gehen, als du mit Yuugao...nun... unbekleidet und sehr wahrscheinlich auch etwas betrunken hereinspaziert kamst... Ich glaube ihr wart einfach nicht mehr bei vollem Bewusstsein, deswegen..."

Scheiß Alhokol und seine Nebenwirkungen, fahr zur Hölle!

„Kakashi! Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt? Auch noch Genma..." „Ehm, Amaya..." „WAS?" fluchte ich laut und bemerkte, dass Kakashis Gesicht immer dunkler wurde.

„Nun, also... guck mal runter." Ich schluckte. Oh nein. Scheiße.

Kakashi zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse und letztendlich drehte er sich schmunzelnd um, damit ich wortwörtlich nicht im Boden versinken musste.

Umgehend kroch ich mit zwiespältigen Emotionen aus dem Wasser und zog ebenso schnell meine Kleidung über. Die Kleidung zierte eng und kalt an meinem Körper, ließ mich kurz erschüttern. Aber Kakashi... Du wirst das bereuen...Unbemerkt griff ich zu meinem Kunai und ließ ihn geradewegs in seine Richtung fliegen, doch wie erwartet blockte er es mit Leichtigkeit ab.

„Du willst doch nicht mit jemanden hinter dem Rücken kämpfen, oder?" Er drehte sich gelassen um und grinste mich an. „Kakashi, gibt es noch etwas was du mir dringend erzählen müsstest?" fragte ich kalt und ging in Angriffsstellung.

Er lachte und tat das selbe: „Nun, das wirst du herausfinden, wenn du mich bekämpft hast, Prinzessin." _Argh, Kakashi!_ Unmittelbar schoss mein nächster Kunai voller Wut auf ihn los, aber erneut blockten es, wie erwartet, seine Rückhandprotektoren ab. Ich konzentrierte mein Chakra auf meine Beine und wich geschickt auf die Wasseroberfläche aus, als ein sein Kunai meine Wangen streifte. „Amaya, ich werde bestimmt nicht auf dem Wasser kämpfen." neckte seine ruhige Stimme und ich bemerkte, wie sein Sharingan sich völlig auf meine Bewegungen fokussierte.

Na dann, Kakashi, lasset die Spiele beginnen. Tiger, Bär, Wildschwein, Hund: „Eisversteck: Drache gegen Tiger!" Der Flusslauf formte sich aufgrund des niedrigen Wasservolumens vollständig zu einem Tiger und sammelte sich über meinen Kopf.

„Fuck." grölte Kakashi gegenüber von mir und fing verzweifelt an sich Nin Justus auszudenken, als der Eistiger in seine Richtung zuflog. Triumphiert grinste ich und sah zu wie er im letzten Moment eine Schlammwand bildete, welche aber sofort einstürzte, als der Eistiger diese mit ohrenbetäubenden Krachen durchbohrte. Unzählige Eissplitter flogen auf den Angreifer zu und bohrten sich in den grünen Boden der wunderschönen Lichtung.

Für einen Augenblick dachte ich beinahe, dass ich ihn tatsächlich tödlich getroffen hätte, aber zu meiner Enttäuschung, und minimaler Erleichterung verschwand Kakashis Körper mit einem _Puff._

Ein Schattendoppelgänger.

Ich seufzte, zum Glück war... „So ein tödliches Jutsu verbraucht viel Chakra, Prinzessin." streifte plötzlich Kakashis Stimme meine Ohren und ich wurde durch die Kraft des Raikiris schlagartig nach vorne gestoßen, sodass ich hart vom Wasser entfernt auf den nassen Boden landete und meine Unterlippe unangenehm aufplatzte. Aha, seine spektakuläre Taktik.

Die Schwachstellen des Angreifers kennen und ihn soweit wie es ging von seinen Stärken distanzieren.

Jedoch wusste er auch, dass ich nicht so schnell aufgeben würde.

Grinsend leckte ich das Blut von meinen Lippen und erhob mich, seinen Sharingan meidend.


	18. Devil in a midnight mass

_"A devil in a midnight mass  
Killed the boy inside the man  
The holy water in his hands  
Can never wash away his sins"_

Ich hatte noch genug Chakra für einen zweiten absoluten, aber auch letzten Angriff.

Doch Kakashi griff nie an, er wartete ab. Seine defensive Taktik. Mit Nin Jutsu kam ich hier nicht weiter.

Tai Jutsu. Ich stand auf und starrte auf seinen Unterkörper. Er bewegte sich tatsächlich nicht.

Ich brauchte eine Ablenkung. Und ich hatte nicht mehr viel Chakra.

Ein lautloser und sarkastischer Jubel wich von meinen Lippen, als ich die Fingerzeichen bildete und spürte, wie das nasse Gras um mir langsam verdampfte. Mein alles verhasstes Wasserjutsu, das Jutsu der Nebeltarnung.

Ich hörte Kakashis gedämpftes Lachen aus der Nähe und konzentrierte mich auf seine Bewegungen. Er stand auf 14 Uhr und nicht weit weg von mir. Grinsend sprang ich in die Luft und schmiss drei Kunais auf seine Position.

Ich hörte, wie diese an Metallarmaturen, höchstwahrscheinlich an seinen Protektoren ohne Mühe abprallten. Ich grinste, er war noch da. Ich konzentrierte mein Chakra auf meinen Körper und entschied mich für den Muon no Ken, das geräuschlose Taijutsu.

So schnell wie es ging, stürmte auf den Nebel zu und attackierte die Silhouetten des seines Körpers. Der Nebel war so stark, dass ich nicht mal seinen ganzen Körper sah, nur einen Schatten gegen den ich kämpfte.

Fuß gegen Oberarm, Hand gegen Hals, Backflips und Sidekicks.

Alle Techniken, die ich beherrschte benutzte ich, doch er blockte jede meiner Angriffe mühelos defensiv ab.

Aber Kakashi konnte unmöglich so...

"Shit." fluchte ich und sprang zurück, als ein Kunai meine Wangen streifte und meine langjährige Narbe zum Bluten verhalf.

"Scheiße, Kakashi! Ich habe dir doch gesagt gehabt, alles außer meiner... Ahhh... Fuck!" Plötzlich wurde ich von fünf Shuriken anvisiert und konnte mich in letzter Sekunde aus dem Blickfeld des Gegners retten, bevor sich diese mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum hinter meinem Rücken bohrten.

Nun, Tai Jutsu war demnach auch nichts wert bei Kakashi.

Da blieb mir nur noch Gen Jutsu. Mein schwächstes Gebiet.

Irgendwo weit entfernt schrie eine Krähe, ich ignorierte es.

Aber dafür musste ich erst den Nebel auflösen und..."Scheiße, Kakashi!" stöhnte ich auf, als sein Fuß hart gegen meine Rippen trat und ich sofort nach Luft schnappen musste, um mich schnell stabilisieren zu können. Ich griff blitzartig nach seinem Bein und hievte es genauso schnell über meinen Kopf, sodass ich nun hinter ihm stand und ihm endlich eine...

"Amaya!"

Mein Herz hörte auf zu schlagen.

Ich schluckte hart.

Kakashis Stimme kam von unendlich weit weg, wer war dann...

Schlagartig lag ich wieder auf dem Boden und starrte nun auf zwei rote Sharingan Augen, Blut aus dem Augen strömend.

Flashback

Ich lächelte glücklich und legte meinen Kopf auf Shisuis warmen Schultern.

Er grinste und lehnte sich zurück an dem Sakura Baum, einen Arm um meinen Oberkörper legend.

„Shisui, warum kümmerst du dich so sehr um mich? Ich meine ich bin schließlich keine Uchiha..."

„Aber meine beste und engste Freundin."

„Reicht dir das? Guck dir doch die Frauen aus deinem Clan an... sie sind wunderschön, haben alle wunderbare Kochkünste und ihre Haare sind wie aus Seide!"

„Amaya, du bist viel hübscher, als alle Frauen meines Clans, hast die schönsten Augen die ich je gesehen habe und hast weiche Haare. Außerdem liebe ich deine Art, die Gabe die du hast... Du bist eine wunderbare Schwester und Mutter zugleich für Sasuke, du bringst mich immer zum Lachen und ich liebe dein warmes Herz. Du würdest nie jemanden wehtun, das weiß ich."

Ich rollte meine Augen und schmiegte mich näher an seinem Körper:

„Aber ich bin immer noch nicht bei der Anbu."

Er seufzte und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft durch meine offenen Haare:

„Du bist Chunin, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du für Missionen nie Menschen umbringen wollen würdest."

„Nein."

„Siehst du, du bist immerhin einer der besten Chunins Konohas, mit deinen Elementen Wasser und Wind."

„Mhm."

Die blutrote Sonne sank immer tiefer am Horizont herunter, Konohas Lichter begannen aufzuleuchten.

„Siehst du die Krähe auf dem Ast dort, Amaya?"

„Er hat deine Augen."

„Ja, er wird immer über dich wachen, wenn ich nicht an deiner Seite sein kann."

Ich seufzte und ließ meine angespannten Schultern angenehm knacken: „Shisui, ich kann kämpfen, ich brauche keinen Beschützer. Es könnte jemand anderes vielleicht deine Hilfe mehr benötigen, als ich."

„Hey." Er hob sanft meinen Kinn und strich liebevoll mit seinen Daumen über meine rechte Wange.

„Shisui."

„Ich würde nie wollen, dass du verletzt werden würdest."

„Shisui, ich..."

„Damit meine ich nicht nur physische Schmerzen, Amaya." Seine Stimmte wurde leiser, er atmete tief durch und zog seine Hand zurück:

„Itachi muss äußerst wichtige Angelegenheiten zwischen dem Dorf und seinem Clan klären. Die Beziehung ist im Moment sehr angespannt, unsere Clan Leader haben entschieden einen unmöglichen Weg einzuschlagen, welches ebenfalls Folgen und Konsequenzen für die Dorfgemeinschaft haben könnte. Aber du musst wissen, dass Itachi alles für das Wohl seines Dorfes tun würde. Du musst mir vertrauen, Amaya."

„Shisui, ich liebe Itachi." rutschte es mir plötzlich heraus und ich schlug sofort meine Hand vor meinem Mund, das Blut in meinen Gesicht schießend.

Shisui sagte für den längsten und peinlichsten Moment meines Lebens nichts, sein Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Dann grinste er schwach und seufzte tief, während seine Hand durch seine langen Haare fuhren: „Ich weiß, Amaya, ich weiß."

„Was? Aber..."

„Amaya." Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und mied seinen Blick.

„Ich bin mir dessen klar bewusst, dass Itachi nur eine Frau von seinem Clan lieben darf, eine Uchiha... Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte nie..."

„Sshhhh." Seine Finger legten sich auf meine Lippen und ließen mich verstummen, für den Rest meines Lebens.

„Amaya, er liebt dich auch. Er würde alles für dich aufgeben, alles. Auch sein Leben."


	19. Running across the tracks

"Every step that I aim to take (I fall behind, I fall behind)  
And every neck that I have to break (These scars are mine, these scars are mine)  
And everyday that I pray for you (I close my eyes, I close my eyes)  
At least I can say that we made it through (The stars aligned, the stars aligned)"

Present

Es war still, so still. Ich hörte meine Herzschläge.

Spürte Schmerzen in meinen Rippen, etliche Brüche und interne Risse.

Kein Blut, kein Blut.

Dann nahm ich langsam leises Summen wahr, spürte Chakra...

Mich erinnernd riss ich meine Augen weit auf und blickte geradewegs in rotemeralde Augen.

„Halt still." seufzte eine tiefe Stimme und verstärkte den Griff um meine Schultern, während seine Hände grünes Chakra in meine Rippen strömen ließen.

Ja nun spürte ich, Schmerzen.

Aber, wo...

„Ka..kashi..." flüsterte ich mit verzogenem Gesicht und schloss wieder erschöpft meine Augen, als eine Nadel in meine Haut eindrang: „Kakashi."

„ _Sie muss umgehend versorgt werden. Ich kann mir keine..."_

„ _Du empfindest etwas für sie, Itachi?"_

„ _Ja, Pain-sama."_

„ _Gut. Ihre Kräfte."_

„ _Sie hat das Rinnegan, genau wie Sie, Pain-sama."_

„ _Nun, ich denke noch darüber nach gegen wen ich sie antreten lassen werde."_

 _Eine tiefe Stimme schnitt ins Gespräch ein:_

„ _Das wird nicht nötig sein, Pain-sama. Sie hat Hidan bereits besiegen können."_

„ _Hey! Gar nicht! Das Miststück..."_

 _Pain hob seine Hand und er verstummte, beleidigt verließ er Pains Büro._

„ _Kakuzu, geh dich um ihre Wunden kümmern."_

 _Kakuzu seufzte, verbeugte sich und verließ das Büro._

„ _Itachi, sie wird keine Gefahr für uns darstellen."_

„ _Sie wird keine Gefahr für uns darstellen."_

„ _Gut."_

„ _Ich empfehle trotzdem, dass ich mich im Hintergrund halten sollte."_

„ _Gut, darum wird bereits gesorgt. Sie wird sich vorerst um unser Versteck kümmern. Ist das in Ordnung für dich, oder erwartest du noch etwas, Itachi?_

„ _Nein Pain-sama, vielen Dank."_

„ _Du weißt, dass dir solche Privilegien nur gewährt werden, weil du nicht mehr lange zu leben hast. Jahre, Monate, oder Tage. Wir können dir nicht versichern was mit ihr nach deinem Tod geschehen wird. Das war deine Entscheidung, allein."_

„ _Ja, Pain-sama."_

„ _Gut, du bist vorerst entlassen, Itachi."_

„ _Vielen Dank, Pain-sama."_

„Shit." stöhnte ich leise auf, als ich zurück zu Bewusstsein kam und die postalen Schmerzen meines Brustkorbes spürte.

Ich wollte mich auf meine Hände aufstützen, aber meine Schmerzen ließen es nicht zu.

„Langsam, Kleine, langsam."

Ich blickte zur Seite, ich kannte den Mann. Seine Augenaußenringe waren rot, und dass Innere seiner Augen, emeraldfarben. Er trug eine grauen Trainingsanzug, seine Maske bedeckte alles, mit Ausnahme von seinen Augen. Seine Arme waren versehen mit Narben und Stichen.

Kakuzu.

„Wo ist Kakashi." schluckte ich hart und sah mich hoffnungslos um.

Ich lag in dem einzigen Bett des Raumes, einige Bücherregale schmückten den kleinen Raum, sonst ein Schreibtisch an dem Kakuzu gerade saß und mich mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick anstarrte:

„Ich werde dir nicht weh tun."

„Das ist mir egal!" spuckte ich aus und hielt mir plötzlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen meinen Bauch fest. Einige Atemzüge später öffnete ich wieder meine Lippen:

„Ich will nur Kakashi sehen, geht... geht es ihm gut? Wo ist er?"

Eine lächerliche Frage, ich war bei der Akatsuki, aber wenn ich noch am Leben war, musste er doch... Bitte...

„Ich wurde nur beauftragt mich um deine Wunden zu kümmern, nicht um deine Fragen." kam Kakuzus gelangweilte Antwort und er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch, sich irgendeinem Schreibkram widmend.

Ich musste hier weg, etwas stimmte nicht.

Ich versuchte mein Chakra zu sammeln und mich aus dem Bett zu drücken, aber ich spürte gar keine Energie. Hatte er etwa...

„Dein Chakrafluss wurde unterbrochen. Ich habe dir eine Lähmungsspritze für die nächsten Stunden verabreicht, bis Pain-sama sich persönlich um dich kümmern wird." kam die murmelnde Antwort von hinten.

Er konnte Menschen gut beobachten, Verhaltensweisen analysieren.

Mist, ohne Chakra würde ich bestimmt nicht gegen ihm kämpfen können, Tai Jutsu würde sowieso ausscheiden.

„Denk nicht mal daran, aufzustehen und zu fliehen."

Ich fluchte und atmete tief aus.

Mir blieb nichts anderes, als ein Verhör.

„Was wollt ihr von mir und Kakashi?"

„Keine Fragen, Kleine."

„Ihr könnt doch unmöglich von mir erwarten, dass ich, nachdem von der Akatsuki verschleppt und gelähmt wurde, keine verdammten Fragen stellen werde! Ich werde verdammt noch mal gefangen gehalten! _Ich_ werde auf jeden Fall nichts sagen, ihr werdet nichts aus _mir_ heraus bekommen."

Ich hörte nur ein gedämpftes Kichern und spürte dann eine Hand auf meiner Stirn,

mein Bewusstsein verlierend.


	20. Pins and needles

_"I never walked so far on a lonely street,  
With no one there for me  
It took too long to see her in misery  
And now it's clear to me"_

Ich lag in Kakuzus Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Es war zwar niemand im Raum, aber ich konnte mich immer noch nicht bewegen.

Meine Schmerzen hielten sich zwar im Hintergrund, aber ich machte mir Sorgen um Kakashi, um mich.

Kakuzu hatte erwähnt, dass „Pain-sama" mich sprechen wollte... scheinte wohl der Leader zu sein. Sama... Hokage Sarutobi und Tsunade waren die einzigen die ich je so angesprochen hatte... sie würden auch die einzigen bleiben.

Ich versuchte mich langsam auf das große Bett aufzusetzen und suchte vergeblich nach einem Fenster.

Aber zu meiner Enttäuschung gab es keinen.

Vielleicht würde ich durch Teleportation hier weg kommen...

Shit, ich hatte kein Chakra.

„Amaya-san."

Meine Atemzüge wurden kürzer, ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte zurück in ein starres Gesicht.

Rinnegan Pupillen, defekte, temporäre.

Der Mann stand im üblichen Akatsuki Mantel an der Tür und nickte mir höflich zu, bevor er näher trat und Kakuzus Schreibtisch Stuhl nahm, um sich vor mir hinzusetzten.

Dabei beobachten seine Augen alle meiner Bewegungen, wie ich vor leichten Misstrauen mein Gesicht verzog, schnell nach hinten an die Bettkante rückte und wie ich meinen fröstelnden Körper unter der Decke vor seinen Augen versteckte.

Seine Haltung war gerade, sein Rinnegan ruhte auf meine Augen.

Für eine Weile war es still im Raum, ich hörte nur meinen lauten Pulsschlag.

Dann seufzte er und öffnete seinen Mund:

„Ich werde dir Fragen stellen, und du wirst ehrlich antworten. Dafür werde ich dir eine einzige Frage ehrlich beantworten."

Eine? Ich hatte so viele!

Warum wurde ich hierher verschleppt? Wo war Kakashi? Lebte er überhaupt noch? Was wollte Akatsuki von mir? Stimmte... stimmte es tatsächlich, dass... Itachi hier war?

Ich atmete tief ein, und aus.

Eigentlich war ich mir sicher, dass ich bei Akatsuki war. Aber Kakashi?

Ich schluckte, blickte entschlossen in seine geduldigen Augen und holte Luft:

„Geht es Kakashi Hatake gut dort wo er sich jetzt befindet?"

Für einen Moment sah ich einen Funken in seinen Augen aufleuchten, aber ich glaube ich hatte mich versehen.

„Er ist wohlauf."

Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief aus, bis alles Luft verbraucht war.

„Nun wirst du meine Fragen beantworten."

Nein, das werde ich nicht.

„Weißt du wo du dich zurzeit befindest?"

Ich schwieg.

„Amaya-san."

Ich schwieg immer noch.

„Ich heiße Pain."

Der Leader also.

„Schweigen wird nicht viel bringen, wenn du hier eine Zeit verbringen wirst. Du kannst dich schließlich nicht jeden Tag in diesem Raum einsperren. Kakuzu wird..."

„Was? Ich werde hier bleiben?" schoss ich verwirrt hoch und blickte Pain entsetzt an.

„Weißt du wo du dich zurzeit befindest?"

Ich holte Luft und dachte kurz nach. Vielleicht würde die Interrogation ja auch für mich nützlich sein...

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich bin, aber ich schätzte an einem geheimen Ort."

Stopp, wenn das das Akatsuki Versteck war, dann würde ich nie...

„Ja..." er machte eine kurze Pause, „du befindest dich im Akatsuki Versteck."

SHIT!

„Du musst wissen, dass wir dich nicht gegen deinem Willen hier halten. Ich kann dir versichern, dass du hier gut aufgehoben bist und mit den anderen Mitgliedern zurecht kommen wirst..."

„Halt! Ich werde hier bleiben? Warum? Ich will nichts mit der Akatsuki zu tun haben! Ich bin Konoha treu! Meine Freunde..."

„ _Ich_ stelle immer noch die Fragen, Amaya-san."

„Scheiße! Ich möchte nach Hause! Ich will sichergehen, dass Kakashi nicht hier ist! Ich will zu Kakashi, verdammt nochmal!"

„Ich möchte, dass du auf deine Wortwahl achtest." seufzte er und trieb meine Wut zu einem Spitzpunkt.

„Ich habe eine Mission zu erfüllen, die ich wegen euch nicht aufgeben will! Ich habe rein gar nichts, dass euch interessieren könnte! Ich bin nur..."

Eine kräftige Schallwelle unterbrach meinen Wutanfall und schleuderte mich zurück ins Bett, die Decke riss in kleine Stücke auseinander und zerstreute sich um Pain in einem herum.

Sein Rinnegan bewegte sich und ich spürte, dass ich ziemlich tief in der Patsche steckte.

Er seufzte und hob seine Hand:

„Ich werde es nochmal versuchen. Ich habe dir bereits Schutz und Gastfreundschaft angeboten. Aber ich werde keine Art von Ungehorsam erdulden. Du wirst mich Pain-sama nennen und angemessen mit meinen Mitgliedern der Akatsuki umgehen. Ich erdulde keine Kämpfe, Duelle, Trainingsessions oder Sonstiges bezüglich der Ninja Kampftechniken im Versteck. Du wirst fortan jede Woche viermal von Kakuzu behandelt, deine weiterhin fortgeführte Behandlung der Chakra Einschränkung betreffend.

Du bist zuständig für das Zusammenleben der Mitglieder, du kümmerst dich um ihre Anforderungen bezüglich ihres Wohlseins, dazu zählen zum Beispiel leichte Arbeiten, wie kochen, deine Hilfe bei verschiedensten Arbeiten anbieten und einmal in der Woche Bericht bei mir zu erstatten, über bestimmte Vorfälle und deine bisherigen Erfahrungen die du fortan hier sammeln wirst. Weiteres werde ich dir sagen, nachdem du mit den Mitgliedern Bekanntschaft geschlossen hast."

Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe und unterdrückte eine Träne.

Ich war bei der Anbu, ich war ein Elite Ninja, ich wollte keine Zimmer aufräumen oder mich mit Akatsuki Mitgliedern anfreunden.

Wenn ich jetzt hier bleiben und nichts sagen würde, würde ich mein Dorf und alle meine Freunde verraten. Kakashi, wo war er nur.

„Nun denn, dein Schweigen erzählt mir, dass du einverstanden bist. Mehr oder weniger.

Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich versichere dir, dass du hier bestens aufgehoben bist. Solange du nicht unsere Intentionen verstehst, wirst du auch keinen von uns verstehen, keine unserer Handlungen. Aber versuche die Welt aus unserer Perspektive zu sehen, Amaya-san. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so etwas wie Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt gibt. Wir kämpfen, weil wir an unsere eigene Gerechtigkeit glauben, aber wenn der Gegner das selbe tut, wer hat am Ende dann Recht?"

Ich schluckte hart und wischte die Träne von meiner Wange weg.

Pain stand auf, schob den Stuhl zum ursprünglichem Platz zurück und schritt zur Tür. Bevor er Kakuzus Zimmer verließ, drehte er am Türrahmen stehend seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten und sagte leise:" Kakashi Hatake hat keine Ahnung wo du dich befindest. Er hat nichts mitbekommen."


	21. This suffering

_"Why don't we end this lie,_  
 _I can't pretend this time_  
 _I need a friend to find,_  
 _My broken mind, before it falls to pieces"_

Nein.

Nein ich würde nicht aufgeben. Nicht solange ich noch atme. Ich will meine Freunde nicht betrügen, nicht mein Dorf, nicht Kakashi, nicht Sasuke.

Das Versteck war unterteilt in ein weitläufiges Tunnelsystem. Ähnlich wie in Otogakure, in Orochimarus Experimentenlager.

Der einzige Unterschied waren die ständig brennenden Fackeln und verschiedensten geschlossenen Türen in jedem Gang.

Ich hörte meinen Puls, versuchte die Richtung eines Luftstroms wahrzunehmen, aber es gab keinen. Akatsuki musste höchstwahrscheinlich irgendwie den Luftsog bündeln und konzentrieren, sodass es immer windstille in den Tunnelgängen gab.

Meine Brust brannte noch wie die Hölle, aber ich musste weitermachen.

Jetzt hatte ich eine Chance, eine einzige.

Ich atmete das letzte mal tief ein und rannte los.

Ich wusste nicht wohin, ich musste nur raus.

Kakashi war in Sicherheit, aber er würde sich in jedem Augenblick verrückt machen, er würde überall suchen, er würde nicht zurückkehren, solange er mich nicht gefunden hatte.

Ich musste zurück zu Kakashi, meinen Freunden und zu Sasuke. Er war meine Verantwortung, sowie unsere Mission.

Ich durfte jetzt einfach nicht aufgeben, obwohl ich noch so viele Fragen offen hatte.

Itachi... War er wirklich hier...

Gedankenversunken bog ich bei der nächsten Möglichkeit ab und knallte gegen etwas Hartes, sodass meine Brust sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ich meine gebrochenen Rippenspitzen am Fleisch spürte.

Meine Augen wanderten nach oben und ich fluchte innerlich, als im Schatten der Tunnelwand violett leuchtende Augen zu mir herunter glänzten.

„Ahh, wen haben wir denn da Schönes..." Er riss meinen Arm hoch und drückte mich gegen die kalte Steinwand.

„Hidan." grinste ich herablassend und reckte meinen Kinn in die Höhe.

Er bleckte genüsslich seine Zähne und seine Arme legten sich neben meinen Kopf und versperrten somit meinen einzigen Fluchtweg.

Hidan war zu nah an meinem Körper, ich spürte seinen warmen Atem an meiner Wange und drehte angewidert meinen Kopf zur Seite.

Mein Chakrafluss war verschlüsselt. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Alles schmerzte.

„Miststück, schau gefälligst in meine Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede." grölte er und verpasste mir eine raue Ohrfeige, während er mein Gesicht zurück zu ihm drehte.

„Ich habe dich bereits einmal besiegt, Hidan. Intelligent scheinst du ja nicht zu sein." lachte ich Blut aus meinem Mund spuckend und leckte siegessicher meine roten Lippen.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, dass du vor mir Angst haben solltest, kleine Bitch. Pain kann mich am Arsch lecken."

Noch bevor ich ihn von mir wegstoßen konnte, griff er kräftig meine Hände und hielt sie über meinen Kopf fest. Ich blinzelte mehrmals und begriff schließlich was er vorhatte, als er seinen Körper gegen meinen presste und sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt war.

Ich versuchte zu schreien, wurde aber durch seine rauen Lippen attackiert und fester gegen die Wand gedrückt, sodass ich weitere Rippen brechen spürte.

„Wenn ich mit dir erst mal fertig bin, wirst du mich nie mehr vergessen können, Bitch." murmelte er grinsend gegen meine Lippen und biss fest zu, sodass ich kurz aufstöhnte und er mit seiner Zunge das Blut in meinem Mund schmecken konnte.

Ich wusste mich zu verteidigen. Warum konnte ich mich nicht bewegen? Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Hände aus seinen zu lösen, ihn zu treten, aber im Gegenzug presste er sich weiter an mich, sodass ich mein Gesicht wegdrehte und nach Luft rangeln musste.

Ich zuckte zusammen und keuchte ungewollt auf, als seine glühende Zunge meinen Hals runterstrich und an verschiedensten Stellen meines Schlüsselbeines entlang nibbelte.

Nein, ich wollte das nicht.

Aber ich konnte nichts machen.

Seine Hände, sowie sein Körper hielten mich eisenhart fest und sein Mund erforschte zielstrebig meinen Oberkörper.

„Hidan...Bitte." wimmerte ich und unterdrückte mit zusammengepressten Zähnen ein Stöhnen, als er meinen Schwachpunkt am Schlüsselbein fand und leicht zubiss. Er grinste nur an meinem Dekolletee und sein Mund wanderte gefährlich weiter nach unten.

„Amaya, ich will dich hören. Stöhne für mich, Baby." seufzte er mit rauer Stimme und seine Lippen stürzten wieder wild auf meinen bebenden Mund.

Ich spürte meine Augen wässern und blinzelte meine Tränen weg. Noch nie hatte mich jemand mit solcher Wucht geküsst. Nicht mal Itachi, niemand.

Ich schloss meine Augen und entschied mich ihn hinzugeben. Aufzugeben.

Im selben Moment flog ein Kunai auf Hidan zu und bohrte sich in seinen Arm, sodass er zurückwich und anfing lautstark zu fluchen.

„Fuck! Was soll das?! Ihr Idioten wisst doch, dass ich unsterblich bin!"

„ _Lass sie los, Hidan."_

Ich sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen und hob meinen Kopf, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Doch die Stimme... Sie kam mir bekannt vor, oder doch nicht...

Hidans Gesichtszüge wandelten sich zu einer genervten Visage und er verdrehte seine Augen, während ich erneut von ihm gegen die Wand gepresst und geküsst wurde.

„ _Hidan."_

Die Stimme schien vernebelt zu sein und ich konnte sie nicht klar verstehen.

Aber sie klang so geduldig, doch etwas strapaziert zugleich.

Hidans Gesicht drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu der dunklen Gestalt im Gang:

„Hey! Es ist meine Angelegenheit welche Bitch ich flachlegen will, okay, Krähe? Stör mich bitte nicht, während ich dieses Miststück ihren richtigen Platz bei uns zeige."

„Hidan! Du Idiot, lass das Mädchen sofort los!"

Ich nahm Kakuzus Stimme von Weitem wahr und drückte Hidan mit letzter Kraft von mir weg, bevor ich von Kakazus Armen aufgefangen wurde.

Die Gestalt im Gang verschwand langsam aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich kannte diese Augen, ich kannte diese Stimme. Ich...

„Hey, Kleines. Schaffst du es noch hoch?" fragte mich Kakuzu vorsichtig, bevor er den grölenden Hidan einen Tritt in seinen Schritt verpasste und dieser wütend in den dunklen Gängen verschwand.

Ich biss meine Zähne zusammen und schüttelte mit Tränen in den Augen meinen Kopf.

Mein Schmerz trat in den Vordergrund, Kakuzu hob mich mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme und trug mich seufzend in die gegenüberliegende Richtung.

Im Moment war mir alles egal.

Ich musste erst einmal realisieren, was mit mir passiert war.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du unter allen Bedingungen HIDAN meiden sollst? Sieh dich an, du bist jetzt verwirrt und hast deinen Körper zu allerletzten Grenze gezerrt.

Ich muss jetzt deinen ganzen Oberkörper bandagieren..."

„Kakuzu...," flüsterte ich mit gebrochener Stimme und sah ihm mit Mühe in seine Augen: „Wer... wer war das... die Stimme im Gang..."

„Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt etwas schlafen würdest, Kleines. Du hattest einen harten Tag hinter dir."

Ich seufzte laut und bereitete mich auf meinen traumlosen, schwarzen Schlaf vor.


	22. Worker bees

_"And we'll march, along with our blindfolds on_  
 _And we'll ride, the rails with our pistols drawn_  
 _Can the Lord, above, forgive what we've done?_  
 _Can we fight to save our souls?"_

„Amaya-san? Hey, wach auf." Ich nahm eine sanfte Stimme vor mir wahr, konnte aber nur mit großer Mühe meine Augen öffnen. Jemand mit blonden langen Haaren stand über mir und blickte mich mit klarblauen Augen sorgsam an. Ich seufzte und hielt mir schmerzhaft meine Brust fest, als ich beim Husten anfing Blut zu spucken.

Er half mir vorsichtig aus dem Bett hoch und hielt mir ein Tuch hin: „Ich hole sofort Kakuzu, beweg dich nicht, ja?" Fast hätte ich ihm mit einem sarkastischen Lachen aus der Fassung gebracht, doch ich nickte nur und entfernte die Blutflecken mit dem Tuch.

Doch was ist passiert?

Ich versuchte mich an gestern zu erinnern, aber nur Bruchstücke schmückten meine Erinnerung.

Ich erinnerte mich an Hidan, aber mehr wusste ich auch nicht mehr.

Ist etwas vorgefallen? Was hatte ich vor gehabt?

Behutsam stand ich auf und legte das blutgetränkte Tuch auf die Kommode.

Ja, ich war in Kakuzus Zimmer.

Aber ich musste hier raus, wie lange würden sie mich einsperren?

Die Tür war einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet, ich würde also hören, wenn jemand im Gang wäre.

Ich holte tief Luft und durchsuchte die Schubladen nach Informationen, meine stechenden Schmerzen ignorierend.

Doch ich fand nur Rechnungen und Verwaltungsschreiben.

Meine Augen suchten nach Verstecken... Der Schrank? Unter dem Bett?

Ich nahm mir den edlen Eichenschrank vor und durchsuchte verschiedene Kästen und Bücher.

Mist, irgendetwas musste doch...

Plötzlich spürte ich ein sich näherndes Chakra auf dem Gange und blickte panisch um mich herum, nach einem Gegenstand zum ablenken.

Und dort, auf dem Tisch stand eine Bandagenrolle, die ich im gleichen Moment packte und im selben Augenblick riss Kakuzu die Tür auf.

„Ich...ich... wollte nur meine Verbände wechseln..." lächelte ich schwach und hielt den Verband hoch.

Kakuzu beobachte mich still für einen Moment, bis er seinen Kopf schüttelte und auf das Bett zeigte: „Ich erkenne jede Lüge, Kleines. Nächstes Mal bleibst du artig im Bett liegen, bis ich komme, anstatt meine Unterlagen durchzuwühlen. Das bringt dir sowieso nichts."

Ich seufzte leise und ließ meinen Kopf hängen.

Es musste doch irgendeinen Weg hier raus geben...

„Hey, setz dich erstmals hin, ich werde dir helfen." murmelte er und nahm die Bandagen aus meiner Hand und blickte mich lange an, bevor er anfing zu lachen: „Du musst dein Oberteil ausziehen, sonst kann ich deine Rippen nicht kontrollieren."

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, als seine kalten Finger den Saum meines Oberteils fassten und halfen das T-shirt auszuziehen.

Er bemerkte meine Reaktion und pausierte seine Tätigkeiten: „Amaya, erinnerst du dich an gestern?"

Ich räusperte mich und zog meinen Oberteil über meinen Kopf: „Ich weiß nicht genau... da war Hidan, aber was hat er mit mir zu tun?"

Ich blickte hoch zu Kakuzu, er seufzte und drückte mich vorsichtig ins Bett: „Gut, sehr gut. Er ist dir über den Weg gelaufen, aber es ist nichts Weiteres passiert."

Irgendetwas war hier nicht richtig. Das war nicht die vollständige Wahrheit.

Plötzlich durchzog mich ein stechender Schmerz und ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen.

„Bleib ganz ruhig, ich bin gleich fertig. Zuerst muss ich dich vollständig heilen." murmelte er und erhöhte seine Chakrazufuhr an meiner Brust.

Ich spürte, wie meine gebrochenen Rippen sich durch das Innenfleisch wälzten und sich zurück an ihrem ursprünglichen Platz zurück fanden.

„Scheiße!" schrie ich und drückte mich fester ans Bett, als er mit voller Konzentration und Stärke die letzte Rippe zusammenflickte.

„Okay, Kleines. Wir sind hier fertig." sagte er ausatmend und fühlte meine Stirn nach Fieber.

„Kakuzu..." wisperte ich und stand mit seiner Hilfe auf, das letzte Blut aus meinen Lungen heraus spuckend, „Kakuzu, was ist hier los."

Er sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht, blickte mich nur an, und ich konnte seine Blicke nicht lesen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit drehte er sich weg und nahm an seinem Schreibtisch platz, mir mein Oberteil zuwerfend: „Zieh dich an, sonst holst du dir eine Erkältung."

Ich stöhnte vor Schmerz und Unfassbarkeit laut auf und streifte es mir über: „Kakuzu! Ich bin Jonin von Konohagakure und werde nicht wie ein Sklave behandelt werden. Dann ist es mir lieber, wenn ihr mich endlich töten würdet!"

Und genau als ich die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, schwammen Bilder von Sasuke, Kakashi und Itachi vor meinen Augen auf.

Ich war eine schlechte Schwester, eine schlechte Freundin, und eine naive Verrückte, die immer noch daran glaubte, dass ihre Liebe je erwidert werden würde.

 _Mein Herz brach zusammen, als ihre gebrochene Stimme hörte, hörte was sie sagte._

 _Amaya..._

 _So gerne würde ich zu ihr gehen, in ihre Schmerz gefüllten Augen blicken und ihr die Wahrheit sagen._

 _Aber ich konnte nicht, ich konnte noch nicht._

 _Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie viel sie mir bedeutete._

 _Bald würde das alles ein Ende haben. Bald werde ich deine vergossenen Tränen wegküssen können._

 _Versprochen._


	23. Definition of destiny

_"Somewhere between reality and fantasy is destiny."_

Meine Augen wanderten über meinen Oberkörper. Blaue Flecke und Hämatome, na toll.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen entfernte ich die eingesalbten Bandagen und zog mir das nächstbeste T-shirt über dem Kopf, meine Rippenbrüche ignorierend.

Kakuzu war nicht im Zimmer, ich konnte also hier raus.

Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als ich mich vom Bett drückte und versuchte aufrecht zu stehen.

Keine Waffen, keine Informationen die mir helfen konnten.

Ich schleifte meinen Körper aus dem Raum und stand nun im Tunnelsystem.

Wie erwartet, keine Luftzüge. Ich konnte also nur noch herumirren, ich hatte keine andere Wahl anders hier rauszukommen.

Diesmal entschied ich mich für die gegenüberliegende Seite und bog um die Ecke.

Moment, ich nahm Stimmen wahr.

Langsam schlich ich den dunklen Gang hinunter und stand nach einiger Zeit vor einem geschlossenen schwarzen Tor. Ein Tor mit Runen bemalt, Runen die ich nicht entschlüsseln konnte. Wenn Yuugao nur hier gewesen wäre.

Auf einmal brachen die Stimmen abrupt ab, ich schritt automatisch zurück.

Das Tor öffnete sich und Innen war alles dunkel.

"Trete herein, ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

Pain.

Ich holte tief Luft und bewegte mich vorsichtig in den Raum.

Allerdings war es kein normaler Raum, sondern ein überaus großer Trainingsraum mit gemischtem Boden. An einigen Stellen wuchsen vereinzelt Gräser, ein dutzend kahle Bäume wuchsen über sich hinaus und an anderen Stellen lag grober Sand oder war steiniger Schottergrund.

Mein erster Blick glitt zu den glühenden weißen Kerzen, die im Kreis in der Mitte des Raumes standen.

Pain saß seelenruhig im Kreis und beobachtete meine Bewegungen ganz genau mit seinen Rinnegan. Sein Mantel war bis zu den Augen hochgezogen, das Kerzenlicht betonte seine strahlenden roten Haare, aber sonst war nichts von ihm zu erkennen.

Ich hielt einen sicheren Abstand zwischen ihm und den Kreis, mein Instinkt suchte vorsichtshalber nach anderen Personen im Hinterhalt.

"Warum habe ich mehr Stimmen gehört?" fragte ich verwirrt und drehte mich zu Pain, behielt nichtsdestotrotz meine Umgebung im Auge.

"Weil hier mehr Personen anwesend sind, Amaya."

Alamiert nahm ich meine Tai Justsu Defensivstellung ein und kontrollierte erneut den weitläufigen Raum nach Personen ab.

"Wir wollen dich nicht verletzen."

"Warum hält ihr mich dann noch fest, verdammt nochmal!" schrie ich wutentbrannt und näherte mich dem Kreis.

"Ich verstehe einfach nicht was ihr mit mir wollt. Ich vermisse meine Familie und meine Freunde." verzweifelt entschuldigte ich mich und atmete tief aus, als Pains Rinnegan sich aufhörte zu drehen.

Pain erhob sich und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen: "Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen, um etwas viel Größeres, viel Bedeutenderes erreichen zu können. Amaya, alle die hier sind haben schreckliche Dinge getan, Katastrophen vollbracht, aber wir sind keine schlechten Menschen, wir sind keine Verbrecher oder Kriminelle. Wir haben Opfer gebracht, unsere Freunde und Familien hinter uns gelassen, unsere Berufungen aufgegeben, um zusammen etwas zu vollbringen das viel wichtiger und relevanter ist. Wir wurden auserwählt, um ewigen Frieden auf dieser Welt zu stiften. Und dabei müssen wir Opfer bringen, alle eliminieren, die uns davon abhalten eine viel schönere Welt zu ohne Gewalt zu kreieren, es ist vorherbestimmt."

Ich war fassungslos.

"Pain", fing ich seufzend an und blickte ihm tief in seine Augen, mich völlig entspannend: "Ich hatte mal einen sehr guten Freund, er war wie ein Bruder für mich. Ich war damals noch jünger und habe ihn gefragt, warum Böses auf der Welt existieren konnte, obwohl die Welt voller Lebendigkeit und Schönheit war. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Menschen einfach nur zu ignorant seien, um das Wertvolle unseres Lebens zu erkennen, doch er antwortete mir, dass manche Menschen einfach so voller Blindheit und Sturheit seien, sodass sie nie das Wichtige im Leben gelernt haben zu wertschätzen. Er sagte mir, dass manche Menschen von Gier, Befriedigung und Macht so geblendet seien, dass sie alles um sich vergessen und sich nicht mehr auf die kleinen, schönen Dinge konzentrieren können, die eigentlich für ihr Lebensglück verantwortlich sind. Pain, es muss keinen Krieg geben. Es muss keine Opfer geben. Erkennst du nicht? Jedes Leben ist ein Geschenk der Erde, lerne sie wertzuschätzen."

Ich zitterte bereits am ganzen Körper, dachte an Shisui, als ich die letzten Sätze flüsternd aus mir herausbekam.

Pain stand aufrecht und blickte mich schweigend an.

Keine Emotionen, keine Empathie.

"Ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan, nun musst du beweisen was du kannst und was für Schwächen du tief in dir versteckst."

Auf einmal entflammen alle Fackeln rund um die Arena auf und viele bekannte Gesichter aus den Bingo Büchern kamen zum Vorschein.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, die Fischfresse, Deidara, Zetsu, jemand mit einer Maske und eine unbekannte Frau mit violetten Haaren standen auf der Tribühne.

Eine Tribühne?

Ich sollte doch nicht etwa…

"Du solltest dem Gegner nie den Rücken zukehren, Amaya."

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich erstarrte für eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich traute endgültig umzudrehen.

Nein, das konnte nicht wahr sein.

 _Itachi. Itachi stand vor mir._


	24. Ever fallen in love

_"_ _I can't see much of a future_ _  
_ _Unless we find out who's to blame_ _  
_ _What a shame_ _  
_ _And we won't be together much longer_ _  
_ _Unless we realize that we are the same"_

Nein, Itachi, er konnte nicht echt sein.

Er würde nie sein Dorf verraten, er würde mich nie verlassen, um sich der Akatsuki anzuschließen.

Aber Amaya, das hat er bereits, er hat dich schon seit langer Zeit verlassen.

Und nun stand er trotzdem seelenruhig vor mir.

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen schauen, er war für Sasukes Leid zuständig, für mein Leiden.

Er hatte sich verändert. Er wirkte stärker und einschüchternder, aber auch kühler und einsam.

Seine Wangenknochen stachen hervor und seine einst vollen Lippen wirkten blass und rau.

Pains Stimme unterbrach meinen Gedankenfluss und ich spürte, wie mein Chakra in mich zurückfloss.

Aber wollte ich überhaupt kämpfen? Eine Hälfte von mir war wütend, ich wollte Itachi zur Rede stellen und ihn besiegen, um zu zeigen, wie stark ich seit seiner Abwesenheit geworden bin.

Anderseits konnte ich einfach nicht. Ich wollte ihn wieder in die Arme schließen, meine Hände durch seine weichen Haare streichen und stundenlang seinen Sorgen zuhören, um ihn anschließend in die Arme nehmen und trösten zu können.

Itachi, er hatte sich verändert.

Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr wie früher in die Arme schließen und über die Konflikte mit seinem Clan reden. Ich konnte nicht mehr durch seine weichen Haare streichen und ihn ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit übermitteln.

Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen und sagen, dass ich ihn liebte.

Flashback

„Kakashi? Was tust du hier?"

„Amaya, wir müssen sofort los. Pack deine Sachen."

Ich blickte ihn verwundert an und entdeckte einige Kratzer an seinem Gesicht.

Er trug seine graublauen Trainingsklamotten, aber er hatte all seine Requisiten an seiner Shuriken Tasche.

„Kakashi, du bist verletzt. Lass mich..."

„Nein, Amaya. Wir müssen uns sofort auf den Weg machen." Er stieß vorsichtig meine Hand vom Gesicht und baute mein Zelt ab.

Ich hatte gerade eine Mission hinter mir und würde heute noch nach Konoha zurück kehren, doch

Kakashi war auf einmal aufgetaucht und irgendetwas stimmte hier bestimmt nicht.

„'Kashi rede mit mir. Bitte." Ich berührte leicht seinen Arm und zog ihn hoch auf meine Höhe.

Ich konnte seine Augen nicht ablesen, doch irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn.

Er überreichte mir ohne weitere Worte eine Schriftrolle und setzte seine Aufgabe fort.

Die Rolle war von Hokage Sama, er beinhaltete eine Mission.

Ich blickte hoch zu Kakashi: „Aber Kakashi, ich habe doch gerade..."

„Lies weiter, Amaya." seufzte er zurück und räumte die letzten Sachen zusammen.

 _Mission 937, Klasse A, Priorität_

 _Beauftragter: Hokage Sarutobi_

 _Team/ Ninjas: Kakashi Hatake, Hatake Clan, Jonin, Anbu, 23_

 _Amaya Otsotsuki, Chunin, 17_

 _Betreff: Rettung Itachi Uchihas_

 _Itachi Uchiha ist von seiner Mission nicht zurück gekehrt._

 _Wir gehen davon aus, dass er gefangen genommen wurde._

 _Hiermit werdet ihr dazu beauftragt, Itachi Uchiha unverzüglich aus dem Anwesen des Nataki Clans in Yukigakure zu befreien und unversehrt zurück nach Konohagakure zu bringen._

 _Der Nataki Clan verfügt über eine ein besonderes Kekkei Genkei. Sie sind in der Lage die Gedanken ihrer Opfer zu manipulieren. Weiteres zum Kekkei Genkei des Clans findet ihr in den Anlagen._

 _Des Weiteren ist der Clan ist eines der angesehensten und reichsten Clans in Yukigakure und der Umgebung._

 _Kakashi Hatake wird als Reisender bei ihnen Unterkunft suchen, und Amaya Otsotsuki wird als Hausmädchen des Clans das Anwesen nach Itachi Uchiha ausspionieren._

 _Ich bestehe auf höchste Souveränität und Geheimhaltung._

 _Die Rettung von Itachi Uchiha steht an erster Stelle._

 _Ihr werdet alle Wünsche des Clans erfüllen, um unauffällig die Mission zu erfüllen._

 _Ich bestehe ebenfalls auf die Geheimhaltung euer Herkunft und somit natürlich auch auf Verzicht eurer Kräfte und Kampftechniken._

 _Brecht unverzüglich auf._

 _Hochachtungsvoll,_

 _Sarutobi, Hokage der vierten Generation._

Kakashi beobachte mich still von der Seite und legte behutsam eine Hand auf meine Schulter: „Amaya, wir werden ihn finden. Ich verspreche es."

„Aber Itachi? Niemand kann ihn besiegen! Ich verstehe das nicht..." flüsterte ich und versuchte meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Wir hatten nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, nicht mehr nachdem ich Shisuis Brief gelesen hatte.

„Hey, Amaya, hör mir zu..." Kakashi nahm sanft mein Gesicht in seine Hände und strich langsam über meine Wangen: „Sie können die Gedanken anderer manipulieren, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er wohlauf ist. Lass uns sofort aufbrechen, damit wir nach Itachi suchen können, okay?"

Ich ließ mich in Kakashis Armen fallen und wischte meine Tränen an seinem Oberteil ab: „Du hast Recht, lass uns gehen."

Nach Shisuis Tod hat sich Kakashi um mich gekümmert, Itachi war weg und ich bin zusammengebrochen.

Ich konnte mich mit ihm über alles unterhalten, wir teilten so ziemlich das gleiche Schicksal.

Ich konnte mich zu jeder Zeit auf ihn verlassen, er hatte mich nie im Stich gelassen, so wie jetzt.

*Ein Tag später, im Nataki Clan Anwesen*

Wir hatten uns auf dem Weg umgezogen, unsere Traningsklamotten mit denen von gewöhnlichen Bewohnern getauscht. Yukigakure war eigentlich ein wunderschönes Dorf. Die weichen Schneeflocken sahen niedlich aus in Kakashis Haare. Ich musste immer durch seine Haarpracht streichen und er schüttelte immer mit den Augen rollend meine Hand ab.

Eine Wache ließ uns ins Anwesen und führte uns zur Empfangshalle.

Itachi auf diesem großen Anwesen zu finden würde mit Sicherheit schwer werden.

Der Clan Anführer Kitoka Nataki saß entspannt auf einem goldenen Thron und musterte Kakashi mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

Kakashi hatte so gut wie es ging seine Haare zurückgebunden und sein Sharingan durch eine Kontaktlinse ersetzt.

Ich trug meine schwarzen Haare offen und versuchte nicht so angespannt herüberzukommen.

„Veehrter Kitoka Nataki. Ich heiße Ruki Sakamaki und das ist Kiyoko.

Ich bin ein Reisender aus Kusogakure und bitte Sie hiermit um einen Verbleib.

Um ihre Gastfreundschaft zu schätzen habe ich ihnen ein Hausmädchen mitgebracht."

Kitokas Augen glitten zu mir herüber.

Ich spürte seinen Blick etwas länger als nötig an meinem Oberkörper liegen und mir wurde im Moment sehr unangenehm.

Ein Peversling als Haushälter und Clan Anführer, das werden wunderschöne Tage.

Wir als Frauen in der Akademie haben gelernt uns an jede Situation anzupassen, auch an solchen minderwertigen Menschen, doch leider durften wir nicht auffliegen.

Ich musste Itachi finden.

Kakashi räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Kitoka wieder auf ihn zurück lenken.

Er bleckte genüsslich seine Zähne und grinste Kakashi an: „Ich bin außerordentlich glücklich über Ihr Angebot, Ruki. Sie dürfen sich wie Zuhause fühlen. Meine Wachen werden Sie ihren Gemach führen."

Kakashis 'Ich werde ihn fertig machen, wenn er dich berührt'- Blick glitt unauffällig an mir vorbei, bevor er von den Ninjas aus der Halle eskortiert wurde.

Ich stand mit gesenktem Kopf immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und versuchte meine Anspannung in Maßen zu halten.

„Nun Kiyoko, ich mag deine grünen Augen. Weißt du, sie erinnern mich an jemanden sehr besonderen… meiner Tochter. Sie wäre jetzt genauso alt wie du geworden… wäre sie nicht nur an ihrer Schwangerschaft verstorben."

Ich musste fast anfangen zu würgen, holte aber anstatt dessen tief Luft und atmete gleichmäßig aus und ein.

Niemand hatte erzählt, dass dieser Clan so widerlich sein würde, Inzucht ist und wird unmenschlich bleiben.

Das hatte ich auch über den Uchiha Clan gedacht… Itachi hätte seine Cousine heiraten sollen, aber er hatte strikt abgelehnt und mit dem Clanaustritt gedroht. Itachi, er war anders.

„Weißt du ich habe nie eine Frau gehabt. Meine Tochter und Enkellinnen haben mir doch das gleiche Glück gebracht. Ich wollte reine Nachkommen haben, Nachkommen die das selbe Kekkei Genkei wie ich…"

„Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?" brodelte ich heraus und bereute es sofort.

„Nun, eine vorlautes Mädchen. Das gefällt mir gar nicht."

Er erhob sich von seinem Thron und schritt langsam zu mir. Seine langen dürren Finger hoben vorsichtig meinen Kinn an und zwangen mich ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Ich erzähle dir das alles, weil du das wissen solltest. Du solltest wissen, dass du mir zu jeder Zeit beugen wirst." Ich hielt meinem Atem an und nickte ruhig.

„Alles klar, Hachiko! Führe diese junge Dame in den Abteil für das Personal des Hauses und zeige ihr ihr Zimmer."

Ich trat sofort zurück und lief der Wache regelrecht in die Arme.

Hachiko war ein ziemlich verschlossener Mann. Er war ungefähr so alt wie Kakashi und ich wunderte, ob er über die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie Kitoka haben könnte.

Das Personal Abteil lag am Rande des Anwesens.

Es vergingen fast zehn Minuten bis ich in meinem Zimmer geführt wurde.

Anscheinend waren zurzeit keine anderen Hausmädchen angestellt.

Mein Zimmer hatte keine Tür und war ziemlich eng. Es verfügte über eine Matratze auf dem Boden, sowie ein kleines Badezimmer in der Ecke ohne jeglichen Duschvorgang.

Wunderbar für Spanner eingerichtet.

Meine Dienstklamotten lagen auf der frisch gewaschenen Bettdecke.

Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als ich das typische schwarz weiße Dienstmädchen Kleid erblickte. Die Rüschen waren nicht mal das Problem, er war die Kürze. Das Kleid deckte nur mit großer Mühe meinen Hintern. Und die durchsichtigen Halbstrümpfe bedeckten praktisch gar nichts.

Ich würde definitiv erfrieren. Sollte ich ein Hausmädchen, oder eine Stripperin sein?

Auf was hatte ich mich nur eingelassen? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach ein weiterer Reisender sein? Ich seufzte in mich hinein und beantwortete mir die Frage selbst.

Weil ich sonst nicht Zugang zu allen Räumen hätte und somit Itachi nie finden würde.

„Deine Arbeit beginnt in einer Stunde. Du hast die Aufgabe den Haushalt sauber zu halten.

Dir ist der Zugang zu allen Räumen gestattet, außer den Wohnbereich von Kitoka Nataki. Das Anwesen hat keine Untergrundräume und die Empfangshalle gehört ebenfalls nicht zu deinen Aufgaben. Deine Arbeit endet mit dem Sonnenuntergang, außer der Clan Führer hat weitere Wünsche."

Ich versuchte mein Gesicht nicht zu verziehen und nickte Hachiko akzeptierend zu.

Ich hatte also Zugang zu Kakashis Zimmer, das war schon mal etwas Gutes.

Meine Hände versuchten meine chaotischen Locken durchzukämmen und ich bückte mich kurz, um eine runtergefallene Spange aufzuheben.

Ich spürte, dass Hachikos Blick auf meinen Hintern ruhte und ich biss meine Zähne zusammen um nicht im selben Moment auszurasten.

Ich war im falschen Anwesen, in einem Anwesen voller Perverser.

„Wollen Sie mir noch etwas ausrichten?" fragte ich höflich und hoffte, dass er endlich aus dem Personal Abteil verschwinden würde.

„Du darfst nicht mit anderen Angestellten reden." Wie bitte?

„In Ordnung." presste ich ungeduldig aus mir heraus und seufzte laut aus, als er endlich das Abteil verließ.

Ich brauchte erstmal eine Dusche.

Dann musste ich mich mit Kakashi unterhalten und ihn fragen, ob er schon eine Spur hatte.

Aber ich wollte mich nicht ausziehen.

Mein Zimmer hatte keine verdammte Tür und meine Dusche keinen Vorhang.

Und ich wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand hereinspaziert, während ich duschen würde, vor allem nicht Hachiko oder Kitoka.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, schmiss das Kleidungsstück von meiner Matratze und warf mich darauf.

Eine Stunde Schlaf würde gut tun.


	25. Nothing to loose

_"There's nothing to lose  
When no one knows your name  
There's nothing to gain  
But the days don't seem to change"_

Ich beobachte mich im großen Spiegel gegenüber der Dusche.

Ich sah albern aus. Definitiv nicht wie ein Hausmädchen.

Der Unterrock hörte als Faltenrock kurz über meinen Hintern auf und die Strümpfe könnte ich auch weglassen, sie verdeckten rein gar nichts.

Ich durfte mich auch auf keinen Fall bücken. Zu keinem Anlass, außer ich wollte die Blicke von jedem einzelnen Menschen im Raum auf mich lenken.

Und das wollte ich nie im Leben.

Gott, ich wusste nicht mal, ob ich zu Kakashi ins Zimmer gehen konnte, ohne puterrot zu werden.

Ich blickte schnell zur Uhr und verlaß meine Augen verdrehend mein Zimmer, um auf die Suche nach Waschlappen und Seife zu gehen.

Neben der kleinen Gemeinschaftsküche entdeckte ich einen Lagerraum in dem ich… neben meinen Requisiten auch Kondome fand.

Ach du meine Güte, was ging hier nur vor sich.

Ich musste mich definitiv mit den anderen Angestellten unterhalten, falls ich welche sehen würde.

Vorerst musste ich überhaupt Kakashis Zimmer finden.

Ich begab mich mit Putzmittel und zwei Lappen in einem Eimer die Treppe hoch in den Gang vor dem Garten. Hier waren zum Glück keine Wachen positioniert.

Nach langer Suche entdeckte ich schließlich eine Gärtnerin neben dem Springbrunnen, die den dortigen Unkraut rümpfte, und zur Überraschung trug sie das gleiche wie ich.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht.

Als ich sie von hinten leicht am Arm berührte, zog sie sich erschrocken zusammen und ließ ihre Schere auf dem Boden fallen.

Sie war bildhübsch, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und wunderschöne stechend blaue Augen, welche aber mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck auf mich hoch blickten.

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, es tut mir Leid." entschuldigte ich mich mit sanfter Geste und lächelte sie leicht an.

„Wir dürfen nicht reden." erwiderte sie nur kalt und hob ihre Schere vom Boden auf.

„Ehm… okay. Ich… also ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wo der Gästeabteil ist… Ich bin nämlich neu hier und..." „Den Gang rechts entlang, bis eine Treppengeländer in den oberen Stockwerken führt. Die Treppe hoch und links den Gang entlang."

Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen und nickte höflich: „Alles klar, ehm… vielen Dank."

Sie hatte Angst, sie hatte mit Sicherheit Angst vor etwas, oder vor jemanden.

Ich musste unbedingt mit Kakashi reden. Vielleicht hatte das alles mit der Mission von Itachi zu tun.

Auf meinem Weg nach oben entdeckte ich erneut keine Wachen, ich konnte vor Freude platzen.

Als ich vor Kakashis Zimmer stand klopfte ich sanft an und sah mich nochmal sicherheitshalber um.

„Amaya? Was…?" ein verdutzter Kakashi empfing mich und ich schob ihn sanft zur Seite, um in seinen Raum zu kommen und seufzend die Tür zu schließen.

„Zimmerservice, Kakashi Sama." murmelte ich augenverdrehend, stürzte mich ins weiche Bett und verschränkte meinen Kopf in meine Arme.

„Beobachtet uns jemand?" Ich blickte zu Kakashi hoch. Er stand wie angewurzelt an der Tür und hatte seinen Haarband gelöst, sodass seine Haare wieder durcheinander in allen Richtungen abstanden.

„Kakashi?" fragte ich verwirrt und setzte mich auf.

Dann erneut bemerkte mich, dass ich in meinem Traumkleid steckte und lief rot an. Um meine Nervosität zu verbergen griff ich nach dem Fruchtsaft auf der Kommode und nippte am Glasrand: „Ehm.. also ich wollte das wirklich nicht anziehen, aber ich musste..."

„Du siehst heiß aus."

Ich hätte fast den Saft wieder ausgespuckt und rannte so schnell es ging zum Bad, um die Übrige Flüssigkeit ins Waschbecken auszulassen.

Als ich fertig war wischte ich mir meinen Mund mit einem Tuch ab und ging mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück zu Kakashi und nahm gegenüber von ihm auf dem Sofa Platz.

Er saß inzwischen mit verschränkten Armen und dunkelrroten Wangen auf dem Bett.

„Kakashi..."

„Nein, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht laut sagen sollen. Es..."

„Du hast es gedacht?"

„Amaya, es ist nie so wie du denkst. Ich will dich nur beschützen..."

„Ich möchte Itachi so schnell wie möglich finden, und dann sofort hier raus. So gerne ich auch Kitoka den Hals..."

Kakashis Körperhaltung änderte sich schlagartig und sein Kiefer spannten sich an:

„Hat er dich angefasst? Hat jemand anderes dich belästigt?"

„Kakashi," seufzte ich und zog ihn sanft auf das Sofa: „Ich… ich fühle mich einfach extrem unwohl zwischen Kitoka und all seinen Wachen. Ich meine so etwas trägt doch kein gewöhnliches Hausmädchen? Ich… ich habe einfach Angst, sie verfügen schließlich über das Kekkei Genkei der Gedankenmanipulation und ich..."

„Hey, hey Amaya." Kakashi zog mein Gesicht in seine warmen Hände und schob vorsichtig eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Seine entschlossenen Augen verließen nie meine, als er mich beruhigend auf mich einredete:

„Solange ich hier bei dir bin, wird dir niemand etwas antun. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Augen von allen hier ausreißen, aber ich werde zuerst keine Risiken eingehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du auffliegst. Ich muss dich sicher hier raus bringen, Itachi auch. Höre zu Amaya, ich könnte mir nie selbst verzeihen, wenn dir etwas zustoßen wurde. Deswegen werde ich es nicht so weit kommen lassen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Mein Körper zitterte inzwischen schon und ich nickte nur schwach.

„Komm her, Amaya."

Kakashi zog mich in seine Arme und ich schmiegte mich an seine Brust, atmete seinen frischen Duft nach Seife und Wasserlilie ein.

Sein Kinn lag sanft auf meinem Kopf und seine Hände strichen langsam über meinen Rücken.

Ich zog mich schweren Herzens zurück und küsste ihn auf die Wange: „Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ich schulde dir..."

„Hey, Freunde schulden sich nie etwas. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Amaya. Ich werde dich nie aufgeben."

Seufzend stand ich auf und zog die Vorhänge seines Zimmers zu: „Ich… also meine Dusche hat keinen Vorhang und mein Zimmer hat auch keine Tür… ich habe mich getraut zu duschen und..."

„Mistkerle." unterbrach mich Kakashi murmelnd und holte frische Handtücher aus seiner Reisetasche, worunter auch Unterwäsche von mir gefaltet drin lag.

Ich blickte ihn verständnislos an: „Kakashi? Warum hast du meine Unterwäsche bei dir in der Tasche?"

Er drückte seine Augen grinsend zusammen und kratze sich verlegen am Nacken: " Nunja… ich dachte, dass dir so etwas im Notfall vielleicht helfen könnte…?"

Ich fing an zu lachen und schlug scherzhaft seine Schulter: „Sehr lustig, Kakashi. Nachdem ich mit der Dusche fertig bin werden wir über die Lagebesprechung reden."

Er verdrehte die Augen und übergab mir mit rosa Wangen meine schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche und ein gelbes Handtuch.

Hätte ich doch nur meine Basic Unterwäsche mitgenommen.

Nach der schnellen Dusche trocknete ich mich gründlich ab und lief in Gedanken aus dem Bad meine widerspenstigen Haare trocknend.

Kakashi saß inzwischen am Schreibtisch und analysierte die Schriftrollen über das Kekkei Genkei des Clans.

„Hey."

„Hi, Schöne."

Ich verdrehte meine Augen zum wohl 100. Mal und rubbelte ein weiteres Mal durch meine nassen Haare, bevor ich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett plumpste:

„Also ich habe von einer der Wachen mitgeteilt bekommen, dass ich nicht in dem Wohnbereich von Kitoka arbeiten darf, worüber ich natürlich überglücklich bin, aber deshalb bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass Itachi dort gefangen gehalten wird."

Kakashi seufzte und drehte seinen Stuhl zu mir: „Das klingt sehr plausibel. Aber ich möchte definitiv nicht, dass du da direkt in Kitokas Arme reinspazierst."

Ich wollte etwas erwidern, aber Kakashi hob eine Hand, um ihn aussprechen zu lassen:

„Hör zu, wenn er bereits Itachi manipulieren konnte, dann möchte ich erst gar nicht wissen, was er mit dir anstellen würde. Ich habe dir mein Versprechen gegeben, und werde es auch nicht brechen."

„Aber Kakashi! Das ist unsere einzige Chance! Es geht um viel mehr als nur Itachi! Ich habe die Gärtnerin gesehen, sie hat sich regelrecht zu Tode erschrocken, als ich ihren Arm berührt habe. Verdammt nochmal, ich habe eine Kiste voller Kondome in dem Lagerraum im Personal Abteil gefunden und Kitoka hält den Reinheitsgrad seines Clans durch Inzucht seiner Tochter und Enkellinnen aufrecht! Kakashi, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Itachi hatte hier eine Mission und er ist aufgeflogen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir so etwas auch passiert, bitte."

Kakashi starrte mich inzwischen mit einem intensiven Blick an und kaute nachdenkend an seiner Unterlippe.

„Du hast Kondome in eurem Abteil gefunden?"

„Zur Hölle nochmal Kakashi! Ich rede darüber, dass der Clan womöglich seine Kräfte missbraucht, um Frauen zu vergewaltigen und alles worüber du nachdenken kannst, sind Kondome?"

Kakashis Blick wurde sanfter und er fuhr mit einer nervösen Geste durch seine Haare.

„Jetzt lasse ich dich erst gar nicht mehr raus."

Ich stöhnte leise und stand auf, um meinen Frust im Gehen auszulassen.

„Hör zu Kakashi, ich habe auch Angst okay? Aber ich muss alles dafür tun, um Itachi unversehrt aus Kitokas Gefangenschaft zu befreien."

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du deinen Körper dafür verkaufst."

Ich schluckte und schob den Vorhang zur Seite, um nach draußen auf den Garten zu blicken.

Ich liebte Itachi und Kakashi wusste das.

Ich würde alles tun, um Itachi zu befreien.

„Wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt, werde ich wohl meinen Körper verkaufen müssen, Kakashi." flüsterte ich und beobachtete die Gärtnerin am Springbrunnen.

„Amaya..."

„Nein Kakashi!" rief ich aufgebracht und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Du weißt, dass ich alles für ihn aufgeben würde! Meine Berufung, mein Kekkei Genkei, mein Leben und ja, sogar meine Jungfräulichkeit!" brabbelte ich voreilig heraus und schlug sofort meine Hand vor dem Mund.

Kakashis mitleidigen Blick konnte ich einfach nicht mehr aushalten.

Ich musste hier raus.

„Amaya, bitte. Tu das nicht."

Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und griff nach meinem Eimer.

„Wenn du mir helfen willst, sorge dafür, dass mein Weg frei von Wachen ist. Mit Kitoka werde ich selbst zurecht kommen."

Somit trat ich in den Flur und eilte die Treppen hinunter.

Würde ich wirklich mit Kitoka fertig werden?

Ich wusste es nicht.

Aber ich würde heute Abend Itachi befreien.


	26. Surrender

_"Surrender every word, every thought every sound.  
Surrender every touch, every smile, every frown.  
Surrender all the pain we've endured until now.  
Surrender all the hope that I lost you have found.  
Surrender yourself to me"_

Nach meiner Arbeit schlüpfte ich schnell wieder in meine normalen Ursprungsklamotten und schmiss das Kostüm in die Ecke des Zimmers.

Ugh, warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

Wenn Itachi nicht im Wohnungsbereich des Clans sein würde... dann dürfte ich nicht auffliegen.

Stöhnend streifte ich meine bequeme Hose ab und zog das Kleid wieder über meinen Tank, ich musste mir später eine Ausrede ausdenken, wenn ich erwischt werden würde.

Ich entfernte mühsam die Spangen aus meinen Dutt und ließ meine Haare offen auf meine Schultern fallen.

Ich lauschte nach Stimmen oder Schritten im Personal Abteil, konnte aber nichts wahrnehmen.

Es war eigenartig, dass ich bis jetzt noch keinen Wachen begegnet war.

Um sicherzugehen, streifte ich die hohen Schuhe von meinen Füßen und bewegte mich aus dem Abteil.

Draußen war es noch nicht vollständig dunkel, die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont herunter.

Jede fünf Meter entfernt brannte eine Laterne und die Kronleuchter im Gang erhellten das Anwesen.

Zusätzlich bedeckte der sanfte Schnee das grüne Gras des Gartens und bildete den ultimativen Kontrast zum Clan.

Meine Poesie Fähigkeiten waren hervorragend.

Ich hielt mich nah zu den Wänden und schlich barfuß über den Marmorboden.

Wenn keine Wachen im Gang positioniert waren, mussten sie im Einsatz oder in der Empfangshalle sein. Als ich am Eingang angekommen war, spähte ich um die Ecke des Ganges und erblickte das geschlossene Tor der Halle.

Ich vernahm Stimmen von vielen Personen drinnen.

Der Clan hielt gerade wohl eine Besprechung ab... vielleicht konnte ich sie belauschen?

So leise wie möglich bewegte ich mich zum Tor und legte meine Ohren an die Holzoberfläche.

Uchiha...Sharingan...Handel...Hatake...Konohagakure... Anbu... Hokage...

Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich wusste sofort Bescheid wovon die Rede war.

Sie wussten von Kakashi.

Ich musste Itachi finden und Kakashi so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen.

Der Wohnbereich von Kitoka lag nicht mehr weit von hier weg.

Ich entfernte mich vom Tor und bewegte mich schnell in die andere Richtung.

Kitokas Clanbereich war nicht zu übersehen. Seine Wohnungstür war mit Gold und Edelsteinen bestückt.

Überraschender Weise hingen ebenfalls duftende violette Rosen und Efeu an der Tür.

Okay, ich musste da jetzt herein.

Tief Luft holen drückte ich die Tür nach vorne und sie eröffnete mir einen mit Statuen dekorierten Eingangsbereich. Ein kleiner Garten erstreckte sich in der Mitte und verfügte über einen winzigen Teich mit Koi Fischen und einen Kirschblütenbaum. Der Gartenbereich war überdacht mit einem beheizten Glaskuppel, welche die Schneedecke weg schmelzte.

Es war wunderschön hier.

Ich blickte in jede Richtung nach Wachen, aber Kakashi hatte seine Arbeit wohl getan, oder sie waren tatsächlich alle bei der Besprechung.

Sämtliche Türen erstreckten sich in rechteckiger um den Wintergarten.

Okay, so leid es mir auch tat, ich musste mein Chakra jetzt aktivieren, um Itachi in diesem Irrgarten finden zu können.

Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Temperatur von anderen Chakren.

Zwei waren im linken Flügel, aber sie waren recht ruhig… woraus ich schloss, dass sie bestimmt schlafen müssten.

Ein weiteres entdeckte im anderen Flügel, aber dieses war erschöpft und hatte einen ziemlich schwachen Puls.

Das musste Itachi sein.

Itachi.

Ich ging langsam an allen Türen des rechten Flügels entlang, bis der schwache Chakra Fluss das stärkste Signal von sich gab.

Tief einatmend entnahm ich eine Fackel von der Wand und schob die Schiebetür auf und schloss sie hinter mir wieder zu.

Der Raum war dunkel und kalt und hatte keine Fenster.

Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewohnten.

Ich bewegte mich leise vor und vernahm das Chakra in der Nähe.

„Amaya?"

Itachi.

Ich drehte mich um und sah Itachi am Boden sitzen, mit dem Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt.

„Oh Gott, Itachi." wisperte ich besorgt, als ich die Wunden an seinem Gesicht erblickte.

Ich ließ besorgt die Fackel fallen, kniete mich zu ihm hin und fiel ihm überglücklich um den Hals.

Seine rauen Fingerkuppen strichen sanft über meine Haare und ich spürte seinen schwachen Herzschlag.

Vorsichtig drückte er mich von sich und küsste meine Stirn.

Ich nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hände und strich langsam über seine Wunden.

„Itachi, lass mich dich heilen." flüsterte ich lächelnd in seine verblassten Augen blickend und übertrug mein Chakra in seinen Körper, bis ich einen stabilen Puls spürte.

„Amaya es tut mir so Leid..." Seine Augen wässerten sich leicht und er zog mich näher an sich heran.

„Itachi, es ist okay..."

„Nein, ich kann mir für mein Verhalten nicht verzeihen. Ich habe dich allein gelassen..."

„Hey Itachi, schau mich an" Ich wischte seine Tränen mit meinen Fingern weg und legte eine Hand an seine Wange: „Itachi, ich werde dir immer verzeihen können. Egal, was für Fehler du machen wirst, egal, wie oft du mich im Stich lassen wirst. Itachi..."

Seine onyx-farbenden Augen blickten mich intensiv an und warteten auf das Ende des Satzes.

Ich holte tief Luft und schloss meine Augen: „Itachi… ich würde alles für dich tun, ich… ich liebe dich."

Stille überkam meinen Gefühlen und ich wollte aufstehen, doch Itachi zog mich zu ihm herunter und legte seine Lippen auf meine.

Er schmeckte nach Blut und Rauch, aber seine Lippen… seine vollen Lippen waren atemberaubend.

Itachis Hände fanden meine Haare und fuhren synchron durch meine Locken.

Ich lächelte gegen seinen Lippen und schmiegte mich näher an seinem Körper.

Nachdem wir Luft geholt hatten, küsste er meine Stirn und fasste meine Hand:

„Lass uns hier verschwinden, Amaya."


End file.
